Aliens vs Clones AVC
by Dustbot-062
Summary: The Droid Army discovers a crashed ship and several eggs of a very dangerous parisite. After there attemptes to weponize them go wrong the Republic gets invloved.rated M for some gorey vilonce that may happen.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own star wars or its charters the charcters that i have made up you know who they are because you wouldn't of heard of them. enjoy****Chapter 1**

* * *

**Deep in the void of space a huge battle cruiser moves towards a plant. The cruiser was the droid ship "Injustice". The "Injustice" was one of the largest droid battle cruiser's in the entire fleet. It had a giant zap canon on the front, several turrets on its side, a hanger bay on its left side and a hidden hanger in the front. The bridge of the ship was hidden quite well from view but its pilots could still see where they were going in there hiding place. The cruiser was piloted by several thin tan droids with heads that resemble a nemiodian's skull. The bridge had several computers in it, a navigation chart so the captain of the cruiser could know where they have been and a huge viewing window. The bridge was split in to two levels. The main level had where the pilots sat and the navigation chart, the second level had the captains' chair. A figure sat in the captains' chair looking out the viewing window at the planet they were heading to. The figure was no other than the droid general Grievous. Grievous was a tall, when not hunched over, cybrog, his armor was made out of duranium and appeared skeletal like at some points. He is mostly metal on the outside but inside his chest his organs are kept safe. He has human like hands so he can hold lightsabers, he has two pairs of arms the other pair is connected to the many ones when he isn't using them. He wore a skull mask and couldn't show any emotion, he has dark yellow eyes. Grievous pressed a button on one of the arms of the chair. The button turned on the intercoms which allowed the general to be heard through out the entire ship. **

"**Captain!" shouted the general.****There was no response but than a voice came over the COM link. **

"**Yes general." said the voice.**"**Come up to the bridge." ordered the general.**"**Really that's all you want me to do is come up to the bridge. You want me to do anything else like POLISH YOU STUPID LIGHTSABERS OR ANYTHING ELSE IMPORTANT!" said the voice as it changed from a clam tone to any angry tone.**"**alright I' am on my way up" said the voice back to its calm tone again. **

**The General sat in the command chair and waited. A few minutes later the automatic door behind the chair opened an a figurer stepped out. Grievous turned the chair to face the figurer. The figurer wore white armor, that wasn't that bulky, and was blood stained. The white armor had a reinforced steel plate on the chest area with tubes coming out from the steel plate and going back in the figurers body through the armor. The tubes were also connected to the figurers central nerviness' system. Color coated emotion fluid flew thought the tubes. The figure wore black gloves, black boots and a black belt around the waist of the armor. On the belt were several curricular object along with two hostels, with guns in them, and two club looking objects. The head of the figurer was cube shaped with a flat saucer like object on top of the head. The figurers head would rotate to a different side depending on his mood. Instead of eyes, a mouth and a nose for a face there was a light bulb type object that was glowing a bright yellow. The figurer was the very first and only emotional android. Its emotions were color coated, a bright yellow for happy, a dark red for anger, a dark blue for sad and black for scared. **

"**Where have you been Emotion?" asked Grievous.**

"**Well if you must know I was in my quarters attending to something that is some what of importance. Well to me any ways." answered Emotion who was the figure that has just arrived. **

"**You're the captain aren't you?" asked Grievous. **

"**Yes" answered Emotion.**

"**Then why weren't you up here captaining the ship?" asked Grievous angrily banging his fist against the arm of the chair.**

"**Because like I said I was attending to something." answered Emotion still speaking in a calm tone. **"**Polishing your collection of clone trooper helmets doesn't count as important enough to not do what your programmed to do." Grievous said with a cold look in his eyes. **

"**OH SURE MY HOBBY ISN'T IMPORTANT BUT YOUR'S IS!" Emotion shouted going from calm to angry.**

**Once hearing this the general turned the chair back to face the viewing window.**

"**Besides I'm not programmed just to captain this ship. Plus I wasn't polishing my collation I was working on those stupid reports YOU make me fill out." said the captain his tone changing back to calm. **

"**What do you see out in front of us?" asked Grievous.**

"**A planet." answered Emotion as he moved to stand next to the general.**

"**Yes but what planet?" asked Grievous.**

"**I have no idea my cybernetic friend." answered Emotion.**

"**Well then I guess were going to have to find out aren't we captain?" asked grievous.**

"**Yes general I'll ready a team to investigate it." answered Emotion.**

**Emotion opened up a panel on his armor, reveling a series of buttons and a screen. He pressed one of the buttons. A couple minutes later there was a sound of static that came from his armor followed by a voice.**

"**Yes captain?" asked the voice.**

"**Number 1 prepare a small team of battle droids and a transport ship for a journey to the surface of the planet that we are currently heading to." said the captain.**

"**Rodger rodger" said number one.**

"**Oh and by the way I will be leading the journey." said Emotion.**

"**Any thing else captain?" asked number one.**

"**Nope that's all." answered emotion as he closed the panel.**

"**Will you be joining us on our little adventure general?" asked Emotion.**

"**Of course I will captain." answered Grievous.**

"**I was a feared you'd said say that." Emotion said sadly to himself as his head rotated to sad. **

**Captain Emotion and General Grievous exited the bridge and walked down a long hallway. At the end of the hall way was an elevator. They entered the elevator and pressed a button the had an H on it. Several minutes later they arrived at the hanger bay. The hanger bay was enormous with several droid vehicles and full rods in it. They were greeted by two battle droid commanders. The two droid commanders resembled regular battle droids except they had yellow bodies. One had a number 1 on its head and right arm. The other had a number 2 on its head, right arm and a radio on its back.**

"**The team is ready sir." said Number 1 who was the droid with the one on his head.**

"**Good how many droids are coming?" asked the captain.**

"**20 sir, counting me and my brother." answered number1.**

"**Good then shall we embark on our expedition?" asked the captain. **

**Number 1 and 2 nodded and led the captain and the general to a droid dropship. They bored the ship and as soon as they were all in the ship flew out the hanger and headed toward the planet. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dropship approached the planet and entered its atmosphere. The planet's surface was rocky and void of life. The ship flew over the surface before it came to what appeared to be a crashed ship.

"Take us down." ordered the captain.

"Rodger Rodger." answered the pilot.

The ship landed as close as it could get to the crashed ship and the droids entered the ship through a hole in it's haul. Inside the droids decided to split into two group number 1 and 2 took the eighteen other droids with them, while General Grievous and Captain Emotion went to search the bridge.

Grievous and Emotion arrived in what they presumed to be the bridge after a while walk through the wrecked ship. The bridge didn't seem much expect for a chair like object in the middle with what appeared to be a corpse in it and an object hanging from the ceiling of the room in front of the corpses head. Captain Emotion ,being as curious as ever, rushed to the chair to examine the body. The body had what the Captain presumed to be a nose extending vertically down a broad chest. The head was bigger than a human skull with two tucks or mandibles on ether side of the mouth. The Captain also found a hole in the chest area with the bones jutting out ward suggesting something explode out of the chest.

"Truly fascinating a humanoid creature not in my data base just fascinating." Emotion said with fascination in his voice.

There was a sudden sound of static followed by a voice.

"Come in Captain come in." said the voice.

"Go a head Number 2." The captain answered back still examining the body.

"We a….found something that you might want to take a look at sir." Number 2 said with a hint of worry to it.

"Very well we'll head to your location." Emotion said as climbed down from the body.

"Come along general we have go check something out." Emotion said as stated he to exit the bridge

Grievous had been making sure that the area was safe while the captain was examining the body. They both exited the bridge and headed toward Number 2's location. They arrived at Number 2's position. When the arrived they saw that Number 2 appeared to be looking down some sort of hole. The Captain didn't have the slight idea where the rest of the droids where so he decided to ask Number 2 since he cared for the other droids, manly Number 1 though.

"Umm Number 2 where is your brother and the rest of droids." Asked Emotion in a worried toned as his head went from happy to sad.

This must of startled Number 2 for when heard the Captains voice because jumped up and nearly fell down the hole he was looking at.

"Oh Captain its just you. I didn't hear you and the General approach." Number 2 said as he reclaimed his courage.

"Of course you didn't you pile of scrap, now what happened to the rest of the search party?" Grievous asked angrily.

"Down this hole sir." Number 2 answered pointing his blaster rifle at the hole.

General Grievous approached the hole before jumping down it. There was a loud clink sound as the General's metal feet landed on the metal floor below. Capitan Emotion went next jumping down the hole followed by the same clinking sound as his metal boots hit the floor. The hole led to large room with what appeared to be mist or fog coming from the floor. Grievous and Emotion landed on some sort of raised platform. As they scanned the room they saw several beams of lights coming from the eighteen battle droids walking around the room. Emotion noticed a beam of light head towards them. As the Captain looked down he found what the battle droids were looking at. The floor was covered with several large oval shaped egg looking objects.

"What are these things Captain?" asked Grievous.

"Well they appear to be eggs of some sort." answered Emotion with a hint of fascination in voice.

The beam of light that was approaching them earlier came close enough for them see that it was Number 1. But what caught the Captains attention was that one of eggs was opening at the top like the petals of a flower. The next thing that happened was that something jumped out egg with great speed heading for the generals head but the Captain had faster reflex and shoot the creature with his zap pistol. The corpse of the creature hit the wall next to the General and fell to the ground with a sizzling sound coming from it.

"What in the world are you doing Emotion you could of hit me!" Grievous asked angrily.

"Well I was saving your life for the hum hmmm, I guess I've saved your life so many times I've lost count, which is impossible since my memory data base has a large amount of storage, but an ways I think it's the hundredth time." Emotion answered humorously.

Grievous just glared at the Captain as head toward the hole.

"Take them with us for further study." Said Grievous as climbed out of the hole.

As soon as the general reached the top he garbed Number 2 ,who was about to climb down for he had heard the zap sound that came from the captains zap pistol when fired, and threw him down the hole before heading back to the ship.

"Are you alright brother?" asked Number 1 as his brother landed on the metal floor with a loud thud.

"Yes but I think it wise not to be in the generals way when he is mad." Answered Number 2

"He's always mad" the captain said a little angrily for he hated it when the general treated HIS commanding droids like scrap "Have each droid take an egg and we'll transport than back to the surface and back to the ship via the line Number 2 brought so kindly with him."

"Rodger, Rodger." Number 1 and 2 said together "You heard the captain grab an egg and get moving."

The battle droids each grabbed an egg and head to the platform where the captain, 1 and 2 stood as they helped each droid. Captain Emotion was the last to live storage room with an egg. Number 2 helped the captain out of hole and together with the rest of the droids they left the crashed ship. The droid ship waited for them as they boarded the ship before taking off and heading back to the "Injustice". The ship landed in main hanger bay and the captain called for a cargo transport droid, as the battle droids unloaded the eggs, to come and take the eggs and put them in the Organic Object Storage Room (OOSR).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the captain and the general approached the elevator to the bridge a battle droid with red markings, suggesting that it was a security droid approached them.

"Sirs the ships Organic Life Form Detector has detected a life from in the captain's quarters." the security droid said

"Very well I'll go and dispose of this hitchhiker." Emotion said as head turned from happy to angry.

Emotion, Grievous and security droid entered the elevator. The captain quickly pressed a button in the elevator and elevator moved on up to the third floor. Emotion was the first to leave the and quickly ran down the hallway as drew out his zap pistol and hand held zap cannon. He made a right turn before stopping in front a huge steel door with a capital E that was written as if it was suppose to be a lower case e in a circle with a lighting bolt going through it, this was the captain's symbol,. The door opened automatically reveling a large room with a desk in it and three chairs. There were several display cases behind the desk, within these case were clone helmets some with holes in them or dents and some where intact. The clone spy was standing behind metal desk looking though the papers scattered on top of the desk. The clone was to preoccupied with searching the desk to hear the door open or the charging of the electricity with in the hand held zap cannon. With out hesitation the pulled the trigger and one hundred thousand volts of electricity came flying from the gun and hit the spy in the shoulder knocking him back against the display cases. Emotion walked over to the clone who grasped his shoulder in pain. The was wearing the stander clone trooper uniform which was white Phase 1 armor and the full helmet with the black T shaped visor. The captain approached his desk to see what the spy had gotten into, luckily the clone hadn't gotten into the dowers of the desk and had only been looking though the reports the captain had been working on. Emotion turned to face clone, his head on happy as he always enjoyed to see the clones head explode as the one hundred thousand volts of electricity made contact with his head, and raised his zap cannon to the head of the trooper only to be irrupted by the general.

"Captain I hope you didn't plan on killing that clone." Grievous said as he entered the room.

"No general I only have gun pointed at his head because I WANT TO SEE IF HE CAN SEE IF THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG WITH THE LIGHTING ROD IN THE BARREL OF MY GUN!" Emotion said sarcastically as his head turned back to anger.

"Good cause I want the spy alive so we can intterigate him." Grievous said as he left the room.

"Yes my master." Emotion said bowing

Captain Emotion and several security droids dragged the clone spy out of the room to take him and put him in the OOSR with the eggs. As they walked to the OOSR the captain was mumbling to himself about how Grievous only wanted to impress his masters or how he doesn't want to his hands dirty with the blood of the spy as he is tortured or brutally killed, then again the droids couldn't quite make out what he was saying for he was speaking quietly and mumbling but that's what they thought he was saying. They arrived at huge door. The Captain then inputted an unlock code on the control panel to the side. The door opened revealing a large room with the eggs they had discovered laying on the floor or on top of boxes.

"Alright throw him in" ordered the captain "I'll be taking the helmet."

"Rodger Rodger." the security droids said as they removed the clones helmet and threw him in the room.

As the clone landed on the floor the captain closed the metal door.

Clone POV

He landed on the floor with a loud thud and got up to see the door close. The clone walked door and pressed his hand against.

"_Great a blaster proof reinforced steel door." thought the clone " Maybe I can." _

The clone was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard something behind him. He turned to see the egg closest to him open at the top. As he stared at the egg long tan spider like legs popped out from inside the egg. The clone scared of what might full emerge from the egg for he had herd of stories from the other clones about the captain and the "experiments" he performs on organic life forms. The clone quickly began to pound on door. A small screech came from behind him and as turned to see what made the sound a huge tan spider looking creature with a tail jumped from the egg and landed on the clones face, the clone only managed to make a small scream.

As the captain an the security droids walked away they heard banging noise come from behind the followed by muffled scream.

"That's right organic scream as much as you like no one can hear you plus it just amuses me MWAHA HA HA!" the captain laughed mockingly.

The captain and the droids continued to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Captain Emotion, General Grievous, Number 1, Number 2 and several security droids arrived several hours later after imprisoning the clone spy in OOSR. The captain pulled out one of his electro clubs and typed in the access code into the control panel. As the door opened the clone's body, with a strange creature on his face, fell backward onto the floor. The creature had its long legs wrapped on round the head and its tell was wrapped around the clone's neck. Emotion, Grievous, 1 and 2 stood over the body looking at the strange creature.

"Captain?" Asked Grievous.

"Yes" Answered Emotion

"What is that thing on his face?" Asked Grievous.

"Well' Emotion started "There's three things it could be."

"A it could be some sort of spider-like creature that hitched a ride on our ship, B it could be a parasitic creature that hatched from one of the eggs we've discovered and is impregnating the spy with an embryo, C the clone spy could have been some sort of alien spy hired to well spy on us or it could be the fourth option I've considered which is that it is the clones actual face." Emotion answered as he poked the creuture with his club.

Grievous looked at the captain before returning his gaze to the clone.

"Well since were not going to be able to interingate the spy." Grievous said "You may procced with killing the spy captain."

"Really?" Emotion asked exitingly

"Yes" answered Grievous

Captain Emotion drew out his mini hand held zap canon and pointied it at the clone's head.

"You may want to stand back alittel." Emotion said as his zap canon charged up to full power.

"Wait Captian I think it moved!" Number 1 said as he pointed at the creuture.

"What moved the thing or the clone?" Asked Emotion

"The spider thing." Number 1 answered

Number 1 was right for the spiders tail had began to uncoil from the clone's neck. They all stepped back as the creature began to lift its self off the clone's face. Number 1 was going to shot the creature but before he could it fell to the floor and its legs curled up as if it was dead. The captian grabbed the creature by its tell and held it up to its face to examine it.

"Its dead." Emotion said as he continued to examine the creature

"And the clone?" Asked Greivous

"Unconscious probably." Answered Emotion as he reamied his gun at the clone.

"Then you can forget your new orders and move the clone to the interrogation room." Grievous ordered as he stepped away from the clone, putting his arms behind his back underneath his cape and walked off.

"As you wish my lord." Emotion said angrily, his head turning to anger, as he bowed.

"You two garb the clone and take him to the interrogation room." Ordered Number 2 as he pointed at two of the security droids.

"Rodger, Rodger." Answered the security droids as they grabbed the clone be his arms.

Captain Emotion followed the general as Number 1, 2 and the security droids followed him dragging the unconscious spy. As they walked down the hallway to the interrogation room the clone had regained consciousness.

"Ug" moaned the clone painfully

"Oh be quite you we haven't even stated beating the info out of you yet, so there's no need to act like your in pain. Unless you want me to cause you pain." Emotion said cheerfully

"The pain in my chest is unbearable. I'd be better of.." the clone began but was interrupted by a fit of painful coughs.

As the clone continued to cough Emotion noticed a little bit of blood come out of his mouth.

"Wait." Emotion sighed

"What is it Captain?" Grievous asked as he and the other droids stopped.

"Were not going to be able to any information out of him with him coughing like this. I need to check if there _is _any thing wrong with his chest." Emotion answered as he bent down next to the clone.

Emotion put his hand on the clone's chest when he felt something verily faintly hit the chest armor and his hand followed by a faint cracking sound. Emotion's head switched to sad as leaned in close to hear if there was any thing moving behind the clone's chest armor. There was another cracking sound this time much louder. The captain removed his hand to see a series of cracks and some blood flowing through the cracks. The captain stood up and backed away from the clone his head switching to fear. The cracking sounds began to get louder, the cracks in the clones armor getting bigger, the clones cries of pain also increased in volume. Then suddenly something burst from through the clone's armor covered in his blood. The creature stayed the clones chest it's head searching the room. The creature then suddenly screeched and slithered away. The captain was able to get good enough glances to see that creature resembled some sort of snake-like creature. The clone's head hanged limp obviously dead. The general was the first speak.

"Well since we can no longer internogate the spy. I want that creature found." Grievous ordered

"Right then. Number 1 I need you to go and get an organic creature cage, Number 2 I need you to go my quarters and get my stun gun from the bottom drawer of my desk and I am going to need the clone's armor." Emotion ordered agreeing with the general as he began to remove the clone's armor.

"No! were doing this my way I want squads of four to search every room, hallway and air vent I want this thing found and alive." Grievous ordered angrily.

General Grievous turned and left heading for the bridge. Once the general was gone, Emotion's head switched from happy to angrily continued to strip the clone of his armor.

"Um sir?" Asked Number 1

"The general has given us new orders shouldn't we obey them?" Asked Number 2

"Yes but plan is bond to fail." Emotion answered a hint of irritation in his voice

"We have no idea how dangerous or intelligent this creature'." Emotion started

"And sending search parties to find this creature will only provoke it." Emotion continued "Since I have experience with hunting our galaxy most dangerous creatures MY plan will most likely work, so continue with the orders I gave you and the orders the general has given."

"Rodger, Rodger." 1 and 2 said together

"Wait what are you going to do." asked number 2

"Well I'm going to go change in to character after all I'm the bait." Emotion said as he walked off with the clones armor , his head back on happy.

"Wait! What do you want us to do the body?" Asked number 1 as shouted for the captain

"Just but it back in the OOSR or something I plan on using it to feed the creature when we capture it." Emotion shouted back.

Number 1 and 2 looked down at the now naked corpse of the spy. Number 2 shudder a bit at the sight of clone with out his armor on ,Number 2 nor his brother knew what the captian and imposter droid id35980(Identity or ID) found so fasinating about the organic creatuers.

"You two take the corpes back to the OOSR." ordered Number 1

The two security droids who were originally dragging the spy to the interingation room nodded and grabbed the body heading in the diriction they had originally came from.

Number 1 and 2 head to go get the things the captian had requested. As they walked down the hallway Number 2 pulled out his raideo and told all battel droids to get in groups of four and serch every room, hallway and air vent for the creatuer.

Four battle droids stepped out of the elevator into the engine room. The engine room was large with the ship's nuclear reactor in center of the room. There several cables runing from the recator to smaller generators that transferred the power to the rest of the ship. There where several tubes that lead form the nucler recator to the wall behind it into another room inside this room were several tanks containing a coolant fluid. There was a door to the side that lead to the back up generator.

"Alright lets split up." Said one battle droid "You two search the coolent fluid room."

"Rodger, Rodger." Said the other two battle droids

The two battle droids headed towards the coolant room while the other two went search the room the back up generator was in. As two of the battel droids reached the door to the back up generator one noticed what appered to be sheded skin, but ignored it and with the other droid to search the back up engine room.

Resting on pipes leading two the coolant room was a creature hidden by the shadows. It raised it's head at the sound of feet approaching. The creature wached as the two mechanical creatures approach the door to the coolant room.

"Stay here and guard the door while I search room." Said one of the battle droids at it walked throught the door.

The other droid nodded and truned its back to the door.

_perfect thought the creautre easy prey._

The creautre stood on the pipe on all fours and quitly made it's way to wall. It crawled on the wall until it was over the droid and it reached out and grabed the droid its sharp claws digging into it's body. It quickly pulled up the droid dragged it to cealling, as the battle droid shot severl laser brurst from it's blaster rifle. The battle droid, who had heard the gun fire came running out of the coolant room. When the body of the droid dragged away by the creature droped from the cealling. Before the battel dorid could shot the creature it slashed the droids heads of with on swipe of it's claw.

The other two battel droids that were seacheing the back up generator came running abon hearing the gun fire and thud of the bodies. The apoched the two destroyed battel droid body.

"Commander 1 and 2 we have two down battel droids require back up." Said one of the droids over the raido COM.

"Have you made contact with the creature?" asked number 2

"Affermit-." started droid but befor he could finish tail with a shap barb or spike came out of the shadowes and implied the droid.

The other battel droid fired at shadows hoping to hit the creature but as fast as the tail had appered it disappered.

"Battel droid 596431 what is going on down there, do you read me?" Asked number 2 shouting thought his raido allowing his voice to beheard by the still active raido.

The remaing battel droid searched the trying to find the strange attacker. The droid's feet where suddenly grabbed by the creature, who yaked him to the floor before finishing him off by stabing the droid with its tail. The creature then retreted into the shadow and crawled through an air vent in the ceilling.

General Grievousstood over the body of the four battle droids Number 1, 2 and some other battel droids were searching the other room for the creatrue. He heard the sound of the elevator door opening followed by footstep but continued to examin the bodies. It was Captian Emotion how had arrived, wearing the clone spy's armor, his head now resembling a robotic human skull with one yellow eye the other red and the spy's helmet tucked under is left arm.

"Well?" Asked Grievous

"Well a creature defiantly did this." Answered Emotion

"I figured but what kind of creature?" Asked Greivous

"Ether our little snake creature the burst from the spy's chest is stronger than we thought or we picked up more than just clone spy." Answered Emotion while searching his datea banks to match the claw markes on the droids to one of the many creatures he's seen and captured.

Number 1 came through the door that led from the coolent room.

"Nothing in the coolent room sir's." repoted Number 1

"And Nothing in the engine room but I did find this." Number 2 reported as approached holding something in his hand.

"Hmm it apprers to be a cacoon of some sort or sheded skin." Emotion said with curiosity in his voice as he took the object from 2's hand and examined.

"Which means?" Asked Greivous

"Which means that our little chestburster has grown or matured into an adult." Answered Emotion

"Double the searches." Ordered Grievous "I want this thing found."

"No mean to offenened you genereal but simpling doubleing the searches will not catch us this creature. From what I can tell just from this attack is that creature is very intelligent and stealthy so we move from plan A to plan B aka the plan we _should _of as soon as the thing burst out of the spies chest aka _MY _plan-." Emotion stated as his emotions switch very quickly from happy to anger than back to happy befor being cut off by the genereal.

"NO! Captian I will not let _you _order me around or let you tell me how intelligent a stupid animal is." Grivous said very angerly nearly take the head off of a near by battle droid.

"WELL SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME AN EXPERCET ON ORGANIC CREATURES AND LAST TIME I CHECKED _I _WAS THE ONE WHO'S BEEN TO EVERY ORGAINC INFESTED PLANET IN THIS GALAXY. NOT ONLY THAT BUT I'VE KILLED AND KEPTERED NEARLY EVERY STINKEN ORGANIC LIFE FROM IN THIS GALAXY." Emotion shouted angerly his red eye glowing an even darker red than useal.

A loud beeping noise began to come from the Capitan's armor. The captian opened a panel in armor in which a female sounding voice began to came out from the panel.

"Captian?" Asked the female voice

"WHAT?" Asked the captian still angry

"Your anger level is off the charts and if you countine with this anger you may have to use more of the Anger Emotion Fluid than usual until it is drained resulting in the inability to use the emotion anger and possibly resulting in an immediate shut down procedure until the AEF is refilled. Also an unknow organic reading has been deteced in the OOSR." Answered the voice.

"Oh well we wouldn't want that to happen and thank you for the location of the creature computer." Emotion said sadly, as his head switched to sad at the thought of shutting down,.

"Your welcome James." said the computer.

"Any way I was saying the most logical way to caputre this creature is to trick use it's predator instincts to capture it. If this plan fell well go back to your plan general." Emotion said calmly as closed the planel on his armor.

"Very well captain, but what will we use as bait?" Asked Grivous.

"Well me of course." Emotion answered his voice sounding more like a clone's.

Emotion tuned on his heel, head for the elevator and entered as opened.

"Be ready with trap the general I'll report the position of the creature to you every time it moves." Emotion said his voice still sounding the clone's as put on the helmet.


	5. Chapter 5

Note i did my best to discribe the xenomorph by using what i remeber of its apperance and by using the phsyical apperence thingy on an alien spices wiki( I know not the best sourec but what are you going to do) any ways enjoy this chapter. Also it would of been longer but deiced to trun another part i have writen from this into a differnt chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Captain Emotion walked down a hallway clenching to the spies' DC-15S blaster. The captain has hunted several of the galaxies creatures and has also played bait numerous times but for once in his life the captain was having second thoughts about being bait.

"The creature has moved to the floor you are currently on captain." said the computer.

"Thank you for hint computer." Emotion said as turned and continued to walk backwards as if make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Well captain where is _your _"intelligent" creature?" asked General Grievous.

Emotion could hear the impatience and anger in the general's voice.

"Its moved on to the floor were on." Emotion said as looked left and right before turning a corner. "And stay hidden if it senses you and the others it might know it's a trap."

There was no response from the general. Captain Emotion continued to walk down the hallway acting like a nervous clone, after all a clone stuck on a ship full of droids that want to kill you would be very nervous. Emotion walked a few more step down the hall before stopping and bring clone's communicator.

"This is clone spy CT-572481 does any one read me." Emotion said into the communicator perfectly mimicking the voice of the spy

"Quit it captain before you _do _reach the Republic." Grievous ordered angrily

"Damm." Emotion shouted angrily, still mimicking the clone. "They must be jamming my signal."

"Ha Ha very funny captain now get back to leading the creature to us." Grievous ordered

"The creature is on the move and heading to your position captain." the computer said

Captain Emotion resumed his walk slowly heading towards the elevator. As he turned down the next hallway he heard what sounded like something metal hitting the floor. Emotion turned slowly walked around the corner gun ready to fire. He examined the hall to only find the cover of vent on the floor.

_Looks like our creature has decided to come out and play. The captain thought. _

Emotion approached the vent covering, having deicide to play dumb, and lowered his gun. As the captain stopped at the vent covering heard something drop down be hind him followed by a small hiss. Emotion slowly turned around to face what was behind. When he completed his turn he found him self facing with a tall, black creature. The creatures head resembled an elongated, banana with no eye spots visible. Its body was slender with a roughly human biomechanical upper body. It had six fingers, two thumbs on both sides, index and middle fingers conjoined and the ring and little fingers conjoined as well. It walked on its hind legs which were sleek and skeletal. On the creatures back were several dorsal spines. Its tail was roughly the length of its body with a ridge of spikes along the tail to its point, which appeared to be a large knife like blade. As Emotion was examining the creature, and some what admiring it, the creature was too examining the captain. The captain then reached for his stun gun, which was fully charged and on high, attached to the armor's belt and fired at the creature. The creature let out a screech of pain before falling to the floor and curling up into a ball. From behind the captain General Grievous, one and two came rushing up with the electrical cage following behind. Several security droids came down the hallway the captain was originally heading.

"Good work Captain." Grievous said resting a hand on the captain's left shoulder. "You grab the creature an throw it in the cage."

A single security droid approached the creature. Suddenly as the droid was about to grab the creature its impaled the droid in the chest. As the creature rose to its feet one, two and the other security droids raised there guns.

"Don't shoot it." Order the captain as he raised his hand.

The creature stood its ground looking for a way to escape, when suddenly a grappler droid grabbed the creature from behind and gave it a small shock with its pinchers. The creature struggled but the grappler droid's bear hug was to strong.

"See general I have every thing under control." Emotion said calmly stepping out of the path to the electro cage.

The grappler droid walked awkwardly to the cage before throwing the creature though the opened door. The creature hit the floor with a thud and quickly got back up on all fours and attempted to jump out through the opening but the door closed before it could. The creature let out an angry hiss before swiping at the electrical bars, only to be receive a small shock.

"Put it in a separate OOSR," Emotion ordered the droids

"Roger Roger" number 1 and 2 said together.

Number 1, 2, the grappler droid and the security droids walked off with the creature in the electro cage to put it in a separate and larger OOSR. Grievous said nothing as turned and headed toward elevator. Captain Emotion stood there alone for sometime before heading back to his private quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Captain Emotion arrived in the OOSR containing the creature. The captain had change back in to his armor, but he had kept his head resembling a human skull. Several security droids were also in room standing in corners or roaming around the room watching the creature. The grappler droid was also in room leaning again the back wall staring at the creature as if challenging it to escape. The captain moved to stand at on side of the cage and watched the creature pace in it's small prison. Emotion pulled out a small holopad and pin and began making notes about the creatures physical structure and behavior. As he was making notes the captain was using the body scanner built into him to scan the creature to get an image of the bone structure, body mass, height and muscle mass. Once he had all this down he would be able to make a holographic model of the creature in which he would be able to find out what it's habitat was like, gender, what its species was, how it's body functioned and other important things about the creature. When the captain looked up from taking his notes he noticed the creature was watching him as if it too was studding him. The captain quickly wrote this down. As he looked back up the creature pawed at the electric screen in front of it. A small screech of pain came from the creature as it received a small shock. The captain moved his pen from side to side and watched with pure fascination as the creatures head followed the movement of the pen. The captain quickly wrote this down as well.

Emotion continued to take note as General Grievous stepped into the room followed by a mobile hologram projector. As the general and the hologram projector got into position, so he could see the creature, an image of a figure appeared over the projector. The figure wore a long cloak with a belted tunic, pants and boots. The figures face strong looking, showing some wrinkles, with a bread. The figures hair was short, gelled back and thinning also suggesting he was old. The captain looked up long enough to recognizes the figure as Count Dooku.

"Here is the creature a I told you about my lord" Grievous said pointing at the creature.

"Hmm it is truly a strange looking" Dooku said looking at the creature "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yes it was able to destroy four battle droids without being harmed." Grievous said recalling the attack on the patrols.

"Captain Emotion what do you know about this creature?" Dooku asked looking at captain

"Well it appears to parasitic recurring a host full mature. It also appears to quiet intelligent and an excellent ambush predator." Emotion answered without looking from his holopad.

"I see anything else?" Dooku asked looking back at creature.

"Well it difficult to study under these conditions, but if I could get a secure location to breed and study the creature may be able to find out everything you may need to about." answered Emotion tapping the pin against his metallic lips.

"Like what?" asked Dooku sense of interest in is voice.

"It depends on what you want to know about it," answered the android while writing something down " An example would be where it came from to how intelligent it actually is."

"I believe the study of this creature would be a waste of the captain's time," Grievous said a little caringly " We have a war to win and we need every droid we can get."

"I'll decide this general" Dooku said a little angrily

"Of course my lord." Grievous said respectfully

There was amount of silence of the three and droids stared at the creature in the cage.

"I've decide to give you that chance to study the creature captain." Dooku said suddenly.

"Really?" Emotion asked excitingly

"Yes, I've also decide to reopen the Cyborg Program." The sith added.

"RELLY!" Emotion asked excitingly almost dropping his holopad.

"What! My lord don't you think you should consult Lord Sid-" Grievous asked angrily before being cut off by Count Dooku.

"I'll inform my master after this meeting." Dooku said glaring at the general "Until then I want the captain to take this creature and the eggs to the secret weapons factory on Felucia. Study and breed the creature there, then turn it into a biological weapon we can use."

"Of course my lord it will be my pleasure." Emotion said happily bowing before the holographic image of the sith lord.

Count Dooku nodded his head at the captain before he end his meeting and the hologram projector turned off.

"Quick Number 1 and Number 2 contact Sniffles at Felucia weapons base, and tell him I'll be arriving with a new organic creature and that Project Cyborg had been reactivated." ordered the captain as number 1 and 2 entered the room.

"Rodger, Rodger" Number 1 and 2 said together

With that Captain Emotion turned on his hill and was about to walk out to begin preparing for Project Cyborg when the general spoke up.

"I'll be checking up on you captain to make sure you're doing your job." Grievous said a little angrily.

"Oh, don't worry general with this new mysterious creature around to study and my wonderful Project Cyborg reopen I'll be to busy to care about this stupid war I some how go involved in." the android said cheerfully as he walked out the door.

When the door closed Grievous angrily grabbed the nearest security droid and squeezed the neck part so hard the head popped off. He let go of his grip on the droid and angrily marched out of room followed by the mobile hologram projector. Number one rubbed his neck before he left room as well. Number two quickly followed after his bother. As they were walking do the hall they heard noises coming form a room. They opened the door to see captain trying to open a big rectangeler box.

"Ah, Number 1 Number 2 can you give me a hand with this?" Emotion asked

"Yes, but what are you doing sir?" Number 1 asked as he and his brother joined the captain at the box.

"Well I always keep a few cybernetic parts around so could I easily turn a captured clone in to a 2.0 unit if need." Emotion answered he handed the two a crowbar.

"But hasn't the program been closed since you tried to turn several of the separatist leaders in to 2.0 units?" asked number two taking his crowbar.

"Yes, but you know me always doing what those no brained organics don't want me two," answered Emotion resting his crowbar on the box "Beside if the organics had let me turn them we'd be wining this foolish war instead of losing it."

"I see" Number 2 said

"Now then on the count of three one, two, THREE" Emotion said as he and the two commander droids heaved the lid off the box.

Inside the box were several mechanical parts resembling arms, legs, half of a torso and half of a human head. The parts moved as a clone trooper dressed in clone armor with a mechanical right arm conteted to a mechanical chest with the right half of his head covered with some sort of metal plate with a red glowing eye and a mechanical skeletal jaw.

"Clone trooper 2.0 999 I didn't know you were in there." The Captain said with a surprised tone with a mechanical eye brow raised.

"Sorry, I was worried when I saw you moving that box full of 2.0 parts when the project was closed." the cyborg said, sounding just like a clone dispite the mechanical implants, as he steped out of the box.

"No worries Project Cyborg has been reopened and I was just looking to see how much of the parts I would after change for a "poject" I am working on." Emotion said looking at one of the mechanical arms.

"That's good to hear," 999 said smiling at the captain and the two commader droids "Let me know if theres any thing I can do to help."

"Hang on 999, since I've already desided not to take Doc with me. I'm going to need someone if the knowleg of orangic body functions to help me." Emotion said examining the mechanical chest pieace.

"Of course I'll be glad to help" 999 said cheerfully.

"Good, I'll show you the new creature I've discovered but please give me the time to have place all my notes back in my quarters and for my head to return to it's original state." Emotion said as the his metallic human skull head began to rearrange its self in to its original cube shape.

999 nodded and waited in the room with the captain as 1 and 2 left.

"Well I think I'll head to the Holo room and contact Sniffles to tell him the captain will be arriving." Number 2 told his brother.

"Very good I'll go ok it with Super Battle Droid 62 if its ok for some of his best grappelr droids to aid the captain with the creatures." Number 1 said leaving with his brother to the elevator.

Captain Emotion walked out with 999 as 1 and 2 left. They turned and head to the elevator as well so they can return to the captian quarters before showing 999 the new creature and contining to gather suplies for the journery to the weapons base on Felucia.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Departure

* * *

Captain Emotion sat behind his desk thinking. The _Injustice _had entered hyperspace and was on course to Felucia. The captain pressed a button on his holopad and looked up to see a holographic image of a droid appear. He looked at droid and typed in something in his holopad and watched as the image began to change.

"Ug, computer do you have any suggestions on the new retriever droid designs." Emotion asked the computer.

"Well, until we can gain more knowledge of the xenomorphic creature the design will have to remain unchanged." suggested the female voice of the computer.

"Your right, what about the 2.0 parts how. How much do I have to change." The Captain asked the computer

"If you'll be so kind to bring up two separate holoimages I would love to discuss them with you." the computer said

The captain typed into his holopad and watched as the image divided into an image of the xenomorph and several parts of a 2.0 unit.

"Having taken a look at the designs you sent me I noticed a few things we may have to change." The computer said

"Of course you have," Emotion said quietly to himself as he walked over to holographic images "What do you have for me."

"Well we would have to take out the flamethrower you wanted instilled into the arm out." The computer said as the image of the 2.0 arm changed to match that of the xenomorph's.

"Of course the gas and the fire will only decrease it effectiveness it combat. Good thinking, computer" Emotion agreed looking at the holographic mechanical arm.

"All other attachments, like the grappling claw and razor sharp claws capable of cutting through steel like butter, may stay and in fact increase its combat effectiveness." the computer added.

"Good, now then will the legs be able to remain spring loaded?" the captain asked a the image of the leg increased.

"I believe they will be able to remain the way you have originally planed for the Xenomorph 2.0 units." computer answered "I agree with your calculations of the xenomorph being an agile predator. In fact this attachment will mostly make the creature even more agile."

"Good, I want this creature to be even more perfect than it already seems. It needs to be able to kill other carbon based life forms with ease," Emotion said agreeing with the computer "Now then, what about the chest piece?"

"Well until we can conduct more studies and dissect it to find out the location of important organs and the function of the mysterious tubes on it's back the chest piece will have to go unchanged." answered the computer

"Very well, what about the tail?" Emotion asked waking around the holographic images.

"Well we may need to add a separate mechanical tail since the tail seems to thin to cut down the middle." Answered the computer

"Can it still have the laser minigun? I want a parasitic 2.0 unit with a minigun attached to it's tail." Emotion asked as he looked at the holographic image of tail with a minigun attached.

"I don't see why not." answered the computer

"Oh, goody," Emotion said happily "The organics will fall under the Xenomorph 2.0s might HAHAHAHA!"

"Captain." said a voice over the inner com that sound like the person was taking through a radio and the inner com.

"Yes, Pilot" Emotion asked the voice

"We'll be reaching Felucia in an hour or two." Pilot said.

"Very good, have one, two and 999, load the xenomorph, the eggs, the 2.0 parts and the other droids coming with us on two separate dropship. The organics and 999 on one everyone else on the other." Emotion ordered

"Very good my lord," Pilot said "Anything else?"

"Umm, yes meet me in the hanger when we exit hyperspace I have new orders for you as well." answered Emotion as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Yes, my lord." Pilot said.

"Computer upload all new designs to my holopad please." Emotion asked the computer.

"I'll be glad to James." the computer answered

"Thank you." Emotion said thanking the computer.

Emotion leaned back in his chair and looked at a photo of him stand next to extremely beautiful looking droid. The droid had the body the of an organic model with short metallic looking hair. She was smiling and had one of her arms around the captain, who had an arm around her waist. The female droid was the same height as the captain. Her body was dark purple with pink lines of data flowing around her body. The captain leaned forward and carefully pick up the picture. The female droid in the picture was the captains one true love, Aelita One. The captain head immediately switched to sad as soon as he started thinking about Aelita. He remembered her death well and that has been one of his main reasons he wanted to kill every organic life form out there. Aelita had been killed by Anakin Skywalker. The captain would of helped Aelita if he didn't have to dig himself out of a pile of rubble. His head switched to anger and he hoped as soon as the Republic found out what the droids were up to that it would be Anakin who lead the attack so that he could die by the hands of the prefect predator.

"Captain the download is complete." the computer said interrupting the captains thoughts

"Oh, umm very good computer that is all.'' Emotion said as he set the picture back on his desk.

The captains head switched back to sad again. He programmed his computer on the _Injustice _and the one back at his secret base to sound like Aelita, he was starting to regret it.

"No I can't let myself be distracted bye painful memories." Emotion said to himself quietly.

He forced switched his head back to happy and began working on the new retrieval droid designs. He had decided to call the leader of the new retrieval droids Fetch, namely because of what he would be programmed to do.

Captain Emotion worked on the new retrieval droids deigns for the rest of trip. He planned on giving the droids three or more different stages. One would retrieve the eggs, another would be able to retrieve the chestbusters and the final stage, and most difficult to design, would retrieve the adult stage.

The hanger was full of life as droids loaded the eggs and the creature onto a drop ship as several droids boarded another. Captain Emotion made his way through the commotion when he noticed one and two talking with another droids. The droid was tall but heavily armored. It had a jet pack built into it's back and an extra set of arms on it's side. The droid's body was mostly black with blue lines on his arms, legs, and body. It's head was cylindrical with a 360 degree sensor on the crown of its head with additional forward sensors, a long range radio antenna was sticking out of the top of his head. The captain recognized him as Pilot.

"Gentlemen" Emotion greeted the droids

"Howdy captain. What did you need to talk about?" Pilot asked his voice sounding like he was talking through a radio.

"Well, why I'm gone I need you to watch the ship and I'm appointing you as captain while I'm gone." answered Emotion.

"It an honor sir, but what do you want me to do about a certain general if he tries to take command?"

"Well once you get back in Separatist space I want you to drop him off at the nearest base. I don't trust him with _my_ ship alone who know what he'll do to it." Emotion answered looking around to make sure said general wasn't around.

"You got it sir." Pilot said with a salute before heading towards the bridge.

"Everything is ready sir. Just waiting for your go sir." Number 1 told the captain.

"Good, I take it every thing was loaded as I requested." The captain said looking around.

"Of course sir and Sniffles is awaiting for your arrival sir." Number 2 added.

"Well then what are we doing standing here?" Emotion asked as walked to one of the drop ships, "Those organics aren't going to become bio-weapons by them selves now are they."

Number 1 and 2 followed the captain and boarded the dropship. Once everything was abroad the drop ships flew out of the hanger and headed to the green planet in front of them, Felucia.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey i'm back with chapter 8 we should be getting to some action now that thier on Felucia. sorry this chapter so short if the rest of the chapter are short too i'm still new to writting stories so enjoy again i dont own star wars or aliens(but how cool would that be. I would tottaly make this fanfic into a movie) anyways enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Arrivel

The dropship flew over the lush surface of Felucia. The surface of the planet was covered with strange plants and large fungi. The planet was full of life. Nobody would have thought the droids would put a weapons base on planet teeming with life, most of which were dangerous creatures, and have it remain hidden so well that the republic dismisses it as rumor and if there was such a thing they would know about it. Captain Emotion had an act for hiding droid bases on planets that nobody would think a droid base would be, example the Organic Matter Eating Nanomite production/research plant on Naboo.

The Captain was taking notes on his holopad stopping every once and a while to tap the pen against his head in thought.

"We'll be arriving at the base in 3 hours sir." The pilot said.

The captain nodded and continued to take notes.

* * *

The captain sat in the cockpit with the pilots as the drop ship came upon the base. The base was in some sort canyon or valley and was pentagon shaped with a tower coming out of the middle. There were four building come out from the sides of the base. One was close to the ground while the other three were more rose up. On was landing pad, while the other two were small hangers and storage bunkers. The dropship moved and hovered over the landing pad as captain Emotion hoped out of the ship.

"Take the parts and the organics to the other hanger and unload them there." Emotion ordered the pilots.

One and two saluted the captain with nod before the drop ship moved toward the other hanger. The captain was greeted by a dwarf spider droid.

"Hello Sniffles. Sorry about putting you in charge of the weapons base here I forgot about your "allergies"." Emotion greeted the dwarf spider droid.

"It's alright captain there not that bad actually" Sniffles said.

Captain Emotion nodded. When Sniffles was created there was glitch in its central blaster cannon. The glitch causes Sniffles to accidently fire the cannon. When the cannon is accidently fired it makes a sound that sounds like someone sneezing, hence his name. The glitch also seemed to be affected by the environment Sniffles' was in. With cold weather the glitch causes Sniffles to "sneeze" uncontrollably. In hot, humid weather the glitch would often "plug up his cannon" resulting in Sniffles not being able to fire his cannon.

"So Captain was is this weapon your creating?" Sniffles asked, sounding like someone with a stuffed up nose.

"Well I've recently discovered a strange creature, so I've been given promotion to turn it into a 2.0 units." Emotion said walking toward the door with Sniffles.

"Very good sir. What Kind of creature is it captain?" Sniffles asked as Emotion looked out at the "tree line" of plants. "Umm captain is there something moving out there?"

'What oh, no I was just thinking. Is there a clearing nearby that I could use an environmental test field?"

"I don't think so sir but there's a nice big one about a mile from the Medical/Holding cell part of the base."

"Very good now then how do you plan on transporting the eggs and the creature over to the building?" The Captain asked Sniffles as they entered a hallway.

"By the underground transportation tunnel. The elevator should be big enough to fit the cages in. The only problem is the tunnel is five miles long." Sniffles answered as they turned a corner. "The tunnel only connects to Medical and Holding cell building. As you requested so the 2.0 part will have to be stored in the Weapons storage and droid warehouse by transport ship."

The captain nodded as they walked through a door into a room. The room was shaped as smaller pentagon to fit into the rest of base as a room for the droids to rest. In the center of the room was a large elevator.

Number 1, Number 2, 999, a grappler droid and the creature were waiting at the elevator.

"Everything is ready sir. The eggs have already been transported to the research building. We figured you'd like to accompany us when we transported the creature." 999 said as the door to the elevator opened.

"Excellent, Sniffles return to your patrols. I have everything under control here." Emotion told the dwarf spider droid.

The elevator had enough room for everything and was only slightly crowded. The elevator came to a stop and opened up to engine room.

"Remind me again why I put the reactor next to the transport tunnel?" Emotion asked number 1 as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Well I can remember correctly this was the only logical place to put the reactor if it was to give power to both buildings." Number 1 answered helping the grappler droid with the cage.

The captain nodded and led the way to a huge door behind the reactor. The door opened reviling a poorly lit tunnel way.

"And the lighting if these things every escape we'll have an extremely hard time finding them here. I mean it's like they sent me a letter and said "Dear Captain Emotion, when creating your weapons base, in which you'll cure us of our terrible organic flesh and purify us by turning us into the true rulers of the galaxy, the droids, please make the transport tunnel extremely dark and leave us on planet full of life so we can flourish. Yours truly the Xenomorph. What was I thinking? It's a good thing they'll never find a way out of this base." Emotion said to himself.

The team moved on down the tunnel. Number 1 and 2 leading the way, captain Emotion and 999 on both sides of the cage and the grappler droid behind. The Xenomorph was rather calm through the journey. Occasionally pacing its cage or watching 999. Number 1 and 2 called a halt and the group stopped.

"Thank you for calling us to stop. I've needed to take a blood sample for quite some time." Emotion said as pulled out a syringe.

"Be careful captain it still has some fight it." The grappler droids warned the captain.

The captain nodded as a small hole opened up next to one of the creature's legs. Emotion insured the needle a little ways in before stabbing the tip into the leg. The Xenomorph let out a screech of pain as the needle was shoved into its leg. The captain quickly pulled needle out and gasped to see the tip being dissolved by some sort of acidic substance. Some the acidic substance dripped to the floor of the cage and ate a small a hole in the cage floor before eating a similar hole in the tunnel floor.

"You never cease to amaze do you?" the captain asked the xenomorph, as it threatening hissed at captain.

"Quiet a defense mechanism." 999 said, sharing the captain fascination.

"Umm captain what happened?" Number 1 asked as he and his brother moved to see what happen.

"The xenomorph seem to have some sort of acidic blood or a layer of an acidic substance underneath the exoskeleton before skin and muscle tissue. This would prevent any form of predator from eating the xenomorph. Extraordinaire, for a creature to have this sort of defensive ability and be parasitic at the same is just plain extraordinaire. Whatever planet the xenomorph's must inhabit it's undoubtedly the top predator." Emotion explained, the fascination could be heard in his voice.

"I agree, but what kind of predator could be so dangerous to a species that it would need a defense like this?" 999 asked the captain.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough won't we X-1." Emotion asked the xenomorph, now deciding to call it X-1.

X-1 hissed at the captain and bearded it's teeth.

Capitan Emotion laughed before continuing to walk down the tunnel.

The tunnel ended with other huge door that the captain opened. The door opened up to a bright room with ramps acting as some sort of stairway.

"Right then take X-1 up to the first floor and put it in one of the holding cells." Emotion ordered Number 1

Number 1 nodded as Number 2 and the grappler droid took X-1 up the ramp.

"Now what captain" 999 asked Emotion

"Well were going to run some test, see how X-1 will react to the environment and then we're going to go and kidnap all the clones at the clone base and use them to breed the xenomorphs. Probably dissect one, the rest we'll turn into 2.0 and see if there's any other way to control them. That reminds me I need to perfect the new retriever droid designs, should probably do that after I dissect one hmm." Emotion answered checking his to do list on his holopad.

"Very good I'll just go help the boy with X-1 then."

999 walked of and left captain Emotion there to think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**YEAH CHAPTER 9! Im so glad i got this done with. :) enjoy **

* * *

Captain Emotion sat in his private quarters before him, scattered across his desk, were prototyps of the Xenomorph 2.0 parts. In front of the captain was one of the arms. Using a special type of electrical tweezers Emotion poked at aspot on a computer chip. The fingers of the mechanical arm curled into a fist. Emotion poked at the spot again and the fingers uncurled. Emotion quickly wrote down in his notes that the arm computer chip responds well to electrical currents.

sighed and looked at the mechanical parts scattered on his desk. They were only prototypes on what the captain had guessed would work for the limbs. Now that he knows that xenomorph's have acidic blood or some type of acidic defense system, he would have to design acid proof limbs so they won't be destroyed by this fascinating defense system.

Emotion typed something in his holopad and a holographic image of X-1 appeared. He then got up out of his chair and walked over to holographic image. Emotion studied the image, trying to get at least a clue how the xenomorph functions. Since he only has one living xenomorph desiccating it would be a waste, so he has to guess how its body functions.

"What other surprise do you have for me?" Emotion asked the image, thinking aloud.

Emotion opened the panel in his armor and typed a command on the keyboard. The image of the xenomorph disappeared and a recorded video feed from several security cameras in the reactor room took its place. Emotion typed something again and the video played.

Emotion watched with pure fascination as X-1 killed the battle droids that were to search the rector room aboard the "_Injustice_". The xenomorph used its environment and the shadows to its advantage, hiding in the shadow casted by the reactor, climbing along the walls to strike from behind.

A loud beeping noise could suddenly be heard and Emotion stopped the video. Emotion sighed and pressed another button on his armor panel and the video was replaced with a holographic image of Number 2.

"Sorry to interrupt my lord but X-1 is ready to be transported to the clearing for environmental testing." Number 2 said

"Very good I'll be right down." Emotion said

The dropship flew over the lush surface of Felucia before coming upon a large clearing. In the distance a tall building could be seen. Its silver metal walls looking out of place amongst the green of the planet.

The dropship landed in the center of the clearing.

"Alright unload X-1 and make sure the venting is covered. I don't want it smelling the fresh air yet. If it finds out it's in the open it'll try to escape." Emotion ordered the droids as he stepped out of the dropship, "Yes this perfect."

The clearing was large and open. The ground of the clearing was just fresh soil and dirt. Emotion could tell it had rained lately by the softness of soil. The clearing seemed like a bold spot on the head of an ageing man, for it seemed like noting but soil surrounded by the strange native plant life of the planet.

Emotion looked to see the battle droids and the grappler droid unloading a large metal container. This container was designed specifically to keep organic creatures in an enclosed space with no way of the creature to know where it was or what was going on. On the door of the container was the captain's symbol. Another good thing about this container was that it could only be opened by a special code inputted from captain Emotions control panel in his armor.

"Right then put it in the center of the clearing and remember if tries to escape stun rounds only. This is the only mature specimen so if it's killed before I can continue my research I'll have you melted down, sold for scrap and turned into a toilet for the organics to relieve themselves." Emotion said threatening the battle droids.

The battle droids did as the captain had ordered and switched all their blaster to stun. They knew that Emotion took things like this very seriously so if he threatened someone about turning them to scrap he would have it done before you could apologize. In some cases his anger was worse than General Grievous.

"Alright everyone back, I want all possibly escape routes sealed." Emotion ordered.

The Battle droids backed up and covered all open areas of the clearing 1 and 2 stood next to Emotion as he typed in the code to open the cage. The symbol on the door of the cage moved into place to unlock the door with a click. The door slide open.

X-1 cautiously walked out of the cage. It's smooth, black exoskeleton gleaming in the sunlight. X-1 moved its head examining the new environment. The battle droids quickly aimed their blaster at X-1. X-1 Replied with a hiss.

"Steady, it's just getting a fill of the environment. Don't do anything rash or I'll personal see you melted down." Emotion threatened the battle droids.

X-1 walked on all four out into the open a little more. It paused, the battle droid watched nervously. X-1 dug its claws into the fine, moist soil. Suddenly there was the screech of a strange bird causing X-1's one head to lurch up. It tilted its head sideways listing to the new, strange sounds of the planet. There was another screech this time closer. X-1 stiffened and emitted a loud hiss.

Suddenly, an acklay burst from the forest knocking down two battle droids. It roared at X-1 and impaled the two battle droids it knocked down with its claws. X-1 hissed at the intruder and backed away from the acklay. The acklay roared again and charged at X-1. X-1 quickly jumped out of the way.

"Fire at the acklay!" Number 1 shouted

"No! This is the perfect time to text X-1's combat capabilities." Emotion shouted.

The battle droids kept their blaster aimed at the acklay. The acklay let out a frustrated roar and turned to face X-1. X-1 let out a hiss and stood its ground. The Acklay charged at X-1 again. X-1 quickly dodged the charge and ran underneath the big animal. The Acklay tied to move form on top of X-1 and to impale it but X-1 kept up and moved when the acklay moved. X-1's tail suddenly went up and impaled the acklays soft underside. The acklay let out a screech of pain and surprise. X-1 ran from underneath the larger creature and jumped onto its back. The acklay let out another screech of surprise and tried to shake X-1. X-1 dug its claws into the ackaly's exoskeleton. The acklay charged and rammed into a giant mushroom hoping to knock X-1 off. X-1 took this as an opportunity to hide and to examine this new creature and decide if it would be a suitable host for its sisters. X-1 jumped of the ackaly's back onto the mushroom and hid underneath its cap. The acklay began to search for X-1 hoping to finish it off. X-1 watched observing the acklay. It had already found its weakness, its soft underside, and knew it had a protective exoskeleton and that it was determined to see X-1 dead. The acklay quickly retuned its attention to the droids, figuring it had made X-1 retreat.

"Wait, where's X-1?" Emotion asked 1 and 2

"Umm we don't know sir it just disappeared." Answered number 1

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT JUST DISAPPERED IT WAS THERE THAN IT JUMPENED ON TO THE MUSHROOM. Wait a minute the mushroom that's IT! This just proves how intelligent it must be" Emotion exclaimed excitingly

The acklay let out a roar and charged at Emotion and the other droids.

_I don't think so their my only way back to my unborn sisters X-1 thought _

X-1 quickly jumped on to the acklay's back. The acklay continued to charge. Emotion quickly raised his zap cannon ready to fire at the acklay when he noticed X-1 on its back. X-1's inner mouth shot out and bit into the acklay's neck injecting a small neurotoxin. The acklay staggered forward before collapsing and sliding to a stop two feet away from captain Emotion. X-1 hissed at Emotion acknowledging his presents climbing off the acklay.

"Steady" Emotion said to the nervous battle droids

X-1 moved to the back of the acklay and grabbed one of its back legs and began to pull on it.

"Umm captain?" number 1 asked

"Ssshhhh, I'm observing" Emotion said shushing the battle droid commander.

X-1 continued to pull only succeeding in moving it a few inches. Emotion decided to interact with xenomorph and moved to the other back leg. X-1 hissed at Emotions approach.

"Don't worry my friend I mean you know harm I just wish to help you see?" Emotion said as he discarded his weapons

X-1 observed Emotion

_This machine has all the smells of prey why would it remove its weapons? But this prey is too heavy for me to drag all the back to hive without assistance from sisters, I suppose I can allow this mechanical prey to help me with this one next time it won't be so lucky. X-1 thought_

X-1 let out one last warning hiss before proceeding to drag the unconscious acklay to the cage that brought it here. Upon arriving at the cage X-1 was baffled at how to get this fine host back to its unborn sisters. X-1 moved into the cage ready to try move its prey into the, when the door closed and looked. X-1 let out a hiss of rage and rammed the sides of the cage.

"Try all you want my friend but this cage is made out of the toughest metal I could buy with Separatist's funding." Emotion commented as X-1 rammed the sides of the cage again. "Oh and please do give up some time I would hate for you to die of exhaustion. I still have several tests in mind for you."

Emotion couldn't help but let out a sinister chuckle he already had several tests in mind before this one and this test just increased the captain's need to find out everything possible about this creature.

"Umm sir what about the acklay?" asked Number One

"What oh yes take it with us I've just come up with the most brilliant test we could use it for." Emotion answered already walking back to the dropship

Number 1 and Two ordered the droids to move the cage and the acklay to one of the dropships. Once everything and everyone was loaded on the dropship they took off.

Emotion walked into his private quarters watching the recording of X-1's fight with the acklay on his holopad.

"I must contact the general immediately. He may not share my views on organics and using them as weapons but once he hears about what I've found out so far he'll have to convince those no brained organics in charge of this alliance that they'll have to continue funding my beautiful Project Cyborg, and then I'll make them believe I need more money then I do and then Ha Ha I'll use that money to bring out the demise of every organic life in this galaxy!" Emotion said to himself reciting a new addition of his plan to cleanse this galaxy of the organic filth.

"I don't mean to interrupt your evil monologuing James but you are receiving a call from an Identity" The computer said

"Identity? Perfect put him through computer" Emotion ordered the computer

Emotion reclined into his chair and watched as a holographic image of what appeared to be a human skeleton appeared.

"My liege," the skeleton said with a bow

Emotion shivered at the skeleton's soft, comforting and evil voice why the impostor droid used this voice he never knew. He figured it added to the physiological terror it caused its victims, for it enjoyed seeing terror in its victims and watching them suffer.

"Yes Identity I'm glad you've called. I have so many things to tell you about this creature." Emotion said addressing the skeleton as Identity

Identity chuckled, Identity was the leader of the impostor droids, a group of droids designed to be able to impersonate anybody and anything, Identity was the best of them all. He chose the name Identity for he chose to instead of simply impersonating someone he would steal everything that made them unique. Identity loved doing it so much that he had even developed a taste for skinning his victims alive instead of using and Organic Matter Suite and applying said skin and other organs and muscle tissue to his body to complete his horrific transformation.

"I bet you do," Identity said "You always seem to find something "tasteful" out of these useless organics."

Emotion let out a small chuckle. Like most of the droids Captain Emotion had created Identity had gained an ever growing hatred for the organic creatures that plagued the galaxy.

"Oh but this is truly fascinating. The organic creatures I've discover, that I've dubbed xenomorph do to their strange form, is quite the specimen." Emotion told the impostor droid.

"I'm all ears." Identity said leaning forward in his chair.

Emotion began telling Identity about how he and General Grievous had discovered the eggs in a crashed ship on an unknown planet, and how it was parasitic in nature and how it performed against the acklay. Emotion talked slowly, despite how exited he was to share this information with the impostor droid, making sure he didn't leave anything out. After finishing taking captain Emotion bopped back down into his chair.

"Well?" Emotion asked the impostor droid

Identity was in deep thought, head resting in his hands, still on the edge of seat.

"When do I get to me it?" Identity asked the captain

"Well that depends on how well we can train them." Emotion answered sitting up in his own chair.

Identity just nodded his head.

Emotion could tell Identity was in deep thought, thinking very hard about the xenomorphs

"Can you describe its body structure for me again please" Identity asked the captain.

Emotion nodded and described the body structure of the xenomorph again. "But without further examination of the body I can't give you any more information of the xenomorph then of what I've seen." Emotion finished.

"Body description should be enough." Identity said standing up out of the chair.

Emotion watched as Identity's mechanical body began to change. Each piece of his flexible metal body was moving, rearranging Identity's once human body shape and changing it into the shape of the xenomorphs body. When his body had stopped changing Identity spoke.

"Well? How do I look?" Identity asked Emotion.

"HOW DO YOU LOOK? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROURS IT IS TO CHANGE YOU BODY SHAPE WITHOUT THE PROPER INFROMATION ON THE BONE STRUCTURE AND BODY SHAPE OF A CREATURE?" Emotion shouted angrily

"It worked didn't?"

"YES BUT IMAGINE THE POSSIABLITY IF IT DIDN'T. YOU'RE BODY COULD OF COLLAPSED IN ON IT'S SELF. IF I HAD WANTED YOU TO BE ABEL TO TAKE ON THE SHAPE OF ANYONE BY THE DESCRPTION OF THE BODY, I WOUDN'T HAVE INSTALLED A SCANNER IN YOUR HEAD!"

Identity could see he had made the captain very angry. He did have a point though a description of the bone structure and body shape did provide a more exact amount of data.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so eager to be able to impersonate one." Identity apologized

"No I'm sorry I should've known that your programming instincts would've kicked in and immediately do what you secretly told you body to do." Emotion said, having calmed down.

"I guess I should change back then."

Emotion watched as the impostor droid changed back into his human form.

"As much as I would love to continue our little chat ID but I have several tests to perform and a certain Kaleesh cyborg to report to." Emotion told the impostor droid

"I understand, say hello to the general for me." Identity said a sly smile spreading across his mechanical lips.

The image of Identity disappeared and Emotion let out long sigh.

"Of all the people in the galaxy I have to report to its General Grievous. What are the odds of that? He's not even a science officer! Just because he's Supreme Commander of the Droid Army doesn't automatically make him in charge of every division of the Separatist army that doesn't involve politics." Emotion said talking to himself

"If you have such a problem with the general why don't you included him as a prime target in your plan to eliminate all organic life in the galaxy James?" The computer asked

"I don't hate the general that much. I see him more as a rival then an enemy. Besides Grievous has his use and if I could convince him to join my cause he would make a valuable asset." Emotion answered

"I see, would you like me to contact the general for you then?" The computer asked kindly

"Oh he can wait a few more days. The tests I need to perform with X-1 are far more important than giving the general the satisfaction of the fact that I have to answer to him when _he _should be answering to me considering what information I have about him and everyone else in this alliance," Emotion said with a small sinister chuckle. "You would think that once they found out about my camera and spy droids they would spend more time making sure there isn't any of them hiding around before discussing top secret information."

Emotion let out another small chuckle. The information he had gained by back stabbing, hacking into very important computers and spying on secret conversations was so top secret that with it alone he could probably defeat both the Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems with simply knowledge.

"Oh general if only you knew the true cause of your "accident". Then you'd be more willing to join my cause." Emotion said with an even more sinister chuckle than before.

"Computer contact Number One and Two and tell them to prepare a room and X-1 for an intelligence test. Oh also tell them I'll need a few organics sentient or not and a cage or more." Emotion ordered the computer standing up out of his chair.

"Gentlemen I give you X-1, unknown organic creature of wonder!" Emotion exclaimed arms out stretched like some kind of ringmaster.

Emotion looked at the holographic images of Count Dooku and General Grievous, they weren't amused.

"Right I forgot I was talking to you two." Emotion said lowering his arms.

A small growl came from Grievous.  
"Anyways I've recently developed a theory suggesting that the creatures we've discovered or xenomorphs, if you prefer a more scientific name, have a rather high intelligence. So to test this theory I've come up with a test to test X-1's intelligence," Emotion explained.

"X-1?" Dooku asked

"Yes, the xenomorph we captured aboard the "_Injustice_"," Emotion mentioned

"Ug he's named it. As if it's some kind of pet," Grievous said the disgust could be heard in his voice.

"For YOUR information GENERAL it is not a "name" _it's _a way for me to identify it from the others. A specimen label if you will," Emotion said, doing his best not to angrily lecture the general in the difference between naming a creature and giving it a serial number.

"I've told you before my lord Emotion can't be trusted with such a responsibility, he gets to attached to his "projects"," Grievous snarled

Emotion couldn't control his anger anymore, his head quickly switched to anger "WHAT! LIKE YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER GENERAL I'M AN _EXPERT! _IF YOU WERE IN CHARGE WE'D HAVE MORE FAILUERS THEN SUCCESSES! IN FACT…" Emotion angrily shouted at the general before being interrupted by Count Dooku.

"Enough! Captain can we please continue with the demonstration I have important matters to attend to." Dooku mentioned calmly.

"Yes, of course my lord." Emotion agreed regaining his cool.

Emotion opened his armor panel and pressed a button. The wall in front of them disappeared reviling a room with four cages. The cages had a see through window with metal walls and a control panel in front of each one. The closest cage contained X-1, the second one had a confused and frightened Felucian, the third one contained a still unconscious acklay and the fourth one contained a xenomorph egg.

Emotion walked up to the cage containing X-1.

"Now then each cage has control panel with three buttons on them. Each button has a different result, observe," Emotion explained pressing a yellow button in the center of the control panel.

Nothing happened.

"You see the yellow button will serve as our neutral button," Emotion explained "Now then to test the red button we must first get X-1 to attack the window"

Emotion turned and loudly tapped on the glass. X-1 launched itself at the window and collided with the glass.

"No bad parasitic, xenomorphic organic creature, bad," Emotion waving a finger at the creature

X-1 responded by launching itself at the window again

"Hey stop that you might hurt yourself if you do it again"

Again X-1launched itself at the window.

"I told you stop that, and don't make me tell you again otherwise you get a time out mister," Emotion said, talking to the creature like it was some kind of youngling.

X-1 still launched itself at the window.

"That's it you've made me mad now" Emotion said pressing the red button on the left.

X-1 screeched as it was electrocuted by the metal sides of the cage. Emotion lifted his finger off the button. X-1 stopped screeching and angrily launched itself at the window again. Emotion pressed the button again and held it down longer than before. When he finally lifted his finger off the button X-1 was ready to launch itself at window again but stopped when it saw Emotion's finger hovering over the button. X-1 then retreated to a corner of the cage.

"Very good, you see, with most non-sentient creatures they would continue to attack no matter how bad they were getting hurt, but with intelligent creatures they usually stop when it comes clear to them that, no matter what they do they can't escape so this proves at the very least the xenomorphs have some sort of intellectual probabilities," Emotion said, explain what had happened.

"Impressive, now if you don't mind me asking what are the other cages for?" Dooku asked

"They are here to further test X-1's intelligence," Emotion answered.

"I see and how are you going to do that?"

"Well how did you think we got them all in the cages, and why do you think there is a third button on the panel?" Emotion said as he pressed the green button on the right.

The cage door opened and before X-1 could sprint Emotion pressed the button again causing the door to close.

"No before I continue with the test and allow X-1 to roam around and test the buttons itself I like to ask everyone to step back behind the yellow line and please don't do anything that might agitate the animal, please and thank you," Emotion said again sounding like some sort of ringmaster.

"Number One, Number 2 and Sniffles are exits covered and sealed?" Emotion asked through his com-link

"All possible escape routes are covered my liege" Number Two said

Emotion nodded his head, reached out and pressed the green button and retreated back to where the holographic images of Dooku and Grievous were.

X-1 jumped through the door, landed and his at Emotion and the holographic images. The first thing on X-1's mind was to escape but then he sensed the presence of prey and quickly hurried over to the cage containing the Felucian. The Felucian was startled by the appearance of X-1 and shrink back against the wall of the cage. X-1 hissed and stood up its hind legs staring down at the control panel. Its second jaw shot out and hit the yellow button, destroying it completely, nothing happened. X-1s head turned and destroyed the red button with its secondary mouth. This time the Felucian was electrified.

The Felucian's cries of pain finally stopped when it slumped down against the floor dead.X-1 seemed to let out a hiss of disappointment and frustration before moving on to the next cage. But instead of stopping at the next cage, like Emotion had predicted it might do, X-1 continued on to the cage containing the xenomorph egg.

X-1 stood at the control panel and reached out and touched the window. X-1 ducked its head and pressed the green button using its inner mouth. At the hiss of the door opening X-1 rushed into cage. The door closed behind it.

Emotion stepped back in front of the holographic images of his superiors. His head glowing a bright yellow, Emotion was very happy.

"You see X-1 demonstrated quite the amount of intelligence." Emotion said happily

"It did indeed," Dooku said agreeing with the emotional droid

"So I'll be expecting the funding of this project to be increased for you see…" Emotion started before being interrupted by Dooku

"Ever since I've allowed you to continue your role as captain of the "_Injustice_" and granted you permission to keep a privet army of your own on your secret base and promoted you to a senior science officer, you've been apposing you rights. Unless you can produce more of the xenomorphs and construct accurate 2.0 parts the funding of you Project Cyborg and other projects will remain the same, so unless you want me to stop all funding of your projects you'll start giving me result instead of worrying about accurate funding. You are a valuable asset to this army captain and I would hate to lose a droid of your skills so I'll leave you with this one warning captain, give me results or lose all that you have gained during this war," Dooku told the captain

With that the holographic image of Count Dooku disappeared.

"If I were you captain I would do as the count has commanded," Grievous said with a chuckle before his own holographic image disappeared.

Emotion stood there completely amazed at what had just happened.

"Number One read…ready the troops we are going to attack the clone base stationed here and tell all the troops I want every trooper in that base _alive_." Emotion ordered the droid through the com-link, his voice weak. "I'll be supervising the assault,"

With that Emotion left and head for private quarters to pre-par for the assault.

"Umm sir two clone scouts have detected in the perimeter but I'll continue with your orders sir." Number One answered back.

"Hold those orders Number One I want X-1 but back in the other cage and put outside the base, I need to relieve some anger," Emotion told the droid

* * *

**YEAH THE CLONES ARE ABOUT TO FINALLY GET INVOLVED!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah I'm done with another chapter! Finally Clones :) **

* * *

Chapter 10

Two clone troopers ran through the forests of Felucia. Both of their armor was a greenish color to help them blend in. One was caring a DC-15x sniper rifle; the other cared a standard blaster rifle. The two suddenly stopped.

"This Recon go ahead command," The clone caring the standard blaster said, speaking into the com-link.

"You two were supposed to report back to base with the rest of the scout team's hours ago. What are you and Longshot doing out there?" a voice said over the com-link

"Sorry commander Young but we're just checking out an area some locals are spooked about. Probably nothing but we figured we should check it out just in case." Recon reported back.

"What do you mean their spooked, what's so scary about this area?" commander Young asked back

"Don't know according to what the translator told us they say there been some strange noise going on there and a young Felucian warrior went missing there a few hour ago." Longshot answered.

"Alright go check it out then report back to base, Young out." Young said before the link went down.

Recon nodded at Longshot and they continued to run back down the path they were originally heading down.

They eventually arrived at the valley were the locals have been hearing the strange noise. They crawled on their stomachs to an edge of a ridge they were on and looked down at the base in the center of it. Recon pulled out some binoculars and looked through them as Longshot looked through the scope of his rifle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Longshot asked Recon.

"By the force I hope not." Recon answered

"There's movement towards the front of the base," Longshot said pointing at the droids moving a crate out front of the base.

Recon zoomed in on the two commander droids and cursed under his breath.

"Those better not be the two droids I think they are," Longshot said.

Longshot zoomed in with his scope and saw on the sides of each arm of the droids were a number; one had a number one on its arm, the other had a number two.

"What do you think they're doing with that box?" Recon asked.

"Who knows, if he's here there could be anything in that box," Longshot answered

"We have to call this in," Recon said the panic could be heard in his voice.

"We call it in they could trace it all the way back to base. Plus they'll know we're here besides it a miracle those lookouts on the balcony of that tower haven't spotted us yet." Longshot mentioned.

Recon nodded and looked at the two battle droid standing on the balcony of the tower.

"Hey look their leaving," Longshot pointed out as Number One, Two and several other droids stared heading back towards the base.

"Right cover me I'm going to check it out" Recon mentioned as he got up and head back into the underbrush.

Longshot just nodded and watched the box.

* * *

Recon stopped once he was down a hill he encountered on his way down and checked.

_Good I'm right where I should be, Recon thought_

Recon careful stepped out of the tree line and headed for the box in front of him. The box was bigger than he had thought it was at least taller than him and was rather large for a box that would contain supplies. On the box was a certain symbol that every clone knew all to while.

_Great just what we need, an emotional, homicidal droid and a Separatist base Recon thought_

Recon turned to walk away when he heard a noise come from the box.

* * *

X-1 paced around its cage. It could senses the prey outside its cage it smell it. X-1 wanted the prey, badly not just for its sisters but for itself. That was when it heard the sound of the locks moving in to place.

* * *

Recon turned to see the symbol on the box turn. Suddenly the symbol stopped moving and a door began to open. Recon quickly brought up his blaster and was relieved when he saw nothing inside. Recon turned on his helmet light and peered inside the box when he saw glisten in the box. Recon stepped back at the sight as some kind of creature began stand up in the box.

The creature suddenly hissed and launched out grabbing Recon and pulling the clone into the cage. The door quickly closed.

* * *

Longshot almost shot up when he heard Recon's screams. He quickly looked through the scope of his rifle and saw that Recon was gone.

"Shit," Longshot said quietly.

Longshot moved his head up when suddenly his helmet clacked against the barrel of gun. He cursed under his breath.

"Stand up organic," A rather cheerful voice ordered the clone.

"I see you've been up to your old hiding bases trick again Emotion," Longshot said as he stood up and face the emotional droid captain.

Emotion just chuckled at the comment. Standing next to Emotion was a clone trooper 2.0 unit.

"You organics should really get better at spying on the enemy. Not only did my sensors pick you up but my look outs spotted you as soon as you crawled up to the ledge," Emotion taunted the clone.

"What did you do to Recon?" Longshot asked

"I didn't do anything it's what my little "pet" did to your brother," Emotion answered.

"What do you…?" Longshot said before being interrupted.

"Why spoil the surprise, it's not like you're going to live to see it, but before I kill you I want to have some "fun" first." Emotion mentioned.

Emotion suddenly kicked Longshot, sending the clone tumbling down the ledge.

Longshot hit the ground with a loud thud followed by a crack. Longshot shouted out a cry of pain as he grabbed his right leg. He looked up just in time to see captain Emotion jump off the ledge and land on Longshot's chest. There was loud crack as Emotion landed on the clone's chest. Longshot at first thought it was just his armor than feared it was a rib or two. Longshot saw his rifle lying next to him. He reached for it; Emotion had predicted this and had pre-charged his zap cannon. Emotion pulled the trigger and a single beam of electricity hit Longshot's hand. Longshot at first felt nothing but then he felt a tingle and looked to see his entire right hand was gone.

Emotion chuckled and pulled of an emotional grenade from his belt. He pressed a flashing yellow button on the grenade and dropped it next to the clone's head. A bright yellow gas began to flow out of the grenade. Longshot at first was panicked than suddenly he started laughing. Emotion got of the clone and walked away as Longshot continued to laugh uncontrollably. The yellow gas then suddenly combusted and Longshot's body was consumed by fire. Longshot continued to laugh as he was burned alive, Longshot didn't feel _any _pain at all he just felt extremely happy.

Emotion laughed evilly as he walked towards the front of the base, where the droids were reading for battle. Emotion loved his emotion grenades each on let out a gas that let the victims experience a different emotion, with its own special side effect.

"All is ready for the attack sir any final orders?" Number One asked the captain.

"Umm let see…all the clones are to be taken alive, you can only hurt them a little, I'll take the control room and deactivate the distress beacon they'll most likely send when we attack and that's all I can think of. Battle Droids mobilize! Saw Droids clear a path for the troops and the AATs," Emotion ordered.

Several flying saw looking droids took to the air and began cutting through the forest. The AATs and the battle droids followed. Emotion quickly hopped on the first AAT as they moved out.

* * *

The clone base was completely unaware of the mechanical army heading towards them. Inside a clone in camouflage armor stepped in to the control room.

"Any news from Recon?" The clone asked

"Negative sir we've lost contact with them and they have failed to check in sir," a clone answered.

"I swear if those two got lost again they'll be on pest control duty for weeks," the commander said

"Commander Young I'm not getting anything on the scanner," Another clone reported.

"It's probably this humidity, send a repair team to go check it out though just to be sure," Young ordered the clone, unknown to the clone commander their scanners were actually being jammed.

As his nickname says commander Young is one of the youngest clone troopers in the entire fleet, this is due to something that went wrong with the cloning formula from his group. Young was the only one to make it to live combat.

The clones continued to go though their regular routine, when a clone lookout spotted something on horizon. What the clone saw where several saw droids cutting their way through the plants of Felucia.

"Commander Young come in, I think I see droids coming," The clone reported

"Droids!" Young answered back alarmed.

"It looks like it sir should I…"The clone asked but before he could finish an AAT fired and destroyed the lookout tower.

"Lookout tower come in, do you read me?" Young asked "Damm it, sound the alarms all troops are supposes to repot to their battle stations."

The clones began to mobilize grabbing guns and heading to all the key locations of the base and hide behind barriers for cover. The clones tensed at the sound of the approaching mechanical feet and the sound of the AAT's engines. Suddenly the gate to base was blow apart and blaster fire started to fly through the smoke into the surprised clones.

The clones fired back as several battle droids walked through the blown apart gate.

"Don't let them get any farther!" shouted a clone.

"Oh trust me we will." Said a voice

Some of the clones looked up to see the canon of an AAT coming through the smoke and standing on it, perfectly balancing on it, was Captain James Emotion.

Emotion jumped off of the canon doing a front flip and pulling off his elector batons. Landing in the center of a group of clones Emotion began engaging them in close combat. Several of the clones that turned to face Emotion were gunned down by the advancing droids.

"Fall back!" Shouted another clone.

The clones began to retreat back into the base firing as the moved in.

"Retreating already? Oh you organics have no spirit. Come on fight us! Your Felucia's only hope to save it from the "tyranny" of the Separatists!" Emotion taunted.

Emotion activated his boot jets and flew into the air. Spinning Emotion flew into the retreating the clones, knocking them down and leaving them vulnerable to be shot by the droids.

Soon there was no return fire from the clones all of them unconscious.

"Number One load up clones, Super Battle Droids with me we're taking the control room." Emotion ordered stepping over the unconscious clones.

* * *

Commander Young and the five clones with him stood with the control room listing nervously to the sounds of the battle outside. Suddenly the noise stopped.

"Seal all blast doors," Young ordered a clone.

The clone nodded and typed something into a control panel.

"Prepare to transmit a distress beacon to the nearest Republic base. Bring up all outer base cameras on the screen and watch that door." Young ordered

Young watched as the monitors came to life and began showing what was going on outside the control room. Young watched each and stopped at something going on outside.

What Young saw was several battle droids loading up the bodies of the clones onto a transport platform.

"What are you planning?" Young asked the monitor, as if he was talking to the droids outside.

"Sir Look at this," a clone shouted from another monitor.

Young walked over and saw one of the monitors flicker off. Young stopped and spotted a group of droids moving through the hallways of the base. He watched a Super Battle Droid raised its wrist blaster and fired at the camera.

"Damm it some got through brace your selves. How's that distress beacon coming?" Young asked walking over to the main control panel.

"Their jamming all transmissions sir but I've managed to prepare one. I can't guarantee that it get through sir." The clone at the panel answered.

"It'll have to do," Young said joining the clone at the panel.

Suddenly the sound of saws cutting through metal could be heard. The clones turned to see several saw blades' cutting through the metal causing sparks to fly of the metal door.

"Damm they move fast keep them busy I've got to send off this beacon." Young turning back to the control panel.

The clones stood, guns raised and watched as the saws continued to cut through the metal.

"Their almost through," a clone said nervously

"Steady I'm almost done," Young said typing as fast as he could.

The saws suddenly retreated back.

"Done!" Young shouted triumphantly.

The door was then suddenly blow open and blaster fire went flying through the smoke hitting the other clones. Young grabbed his rifle and turned to see a bolt of electricity come flying through the door hitting him in the shoulder sending flying back against the control panel. Young looked and saw a rather large hole in his shoulder.

Young looked back and heard humming. Young recognized it as the Battle Hymn of the Separatists Army. Young watched as bright yellow light walked through the smoke and emerged as captain Emotion followed by several Super Battle Droids.

Emotion walked over to Young and hit with his elector baton, knocking the clone commander unconscious.

* * *

Commander Young's head jerked up. His head was throbbing terribly. Young looked around noticed he was in some kind of room full of bright lights. He tried to move an arm when noticed his helmet was gone. Young suddenly remembered the attack on the base and struggled against his restraints.

The door of the room opened and Emotion walked in.

"Oh good your awake." The droid said cheerful as walked over to the imprisoned clone.

Emotion knelt down so he could look the clone in the face.

"No then somehow you managed to send a distress beacon, so I want the Republic security codes to shut it down." Emotion told the clone.

Young responded by spitting in the droids face.

Emotion head quickly switched to anger as a smirk spread across the clones face. Emotion pulled out his zap canon aimed it as Yong's knee and pulled the trigger.

Young let a scream of pain as knee cap was blown apart.

Emotion put the zap canon back in its holster, pulled a rag and wiped the spit of his face.

"Now then what are the security codes?" Emotion asked again

"Why afraid we'll find little base destroy whatever your working on?" Young asked fighting of the pain.

Emotions face suddenly switched back to happy and Young could've sworn he saw a smile appear in the yellow light of Emotions happy side.

"Of course not, I just don't ruin the surprise." Emotion said cheerful standing straight up.

Young stared at the clone in utter bewilderment. As Emotion typed something in on the control panel in his armor. One of the walls of the room began to disappear reveling a room containing all the other clones.

"As much as I would love to continue this little game, I just don't have the time so we're going to skip the "beat the information out of step" and move on to the real reason I've brought you all here." Emotion said sinisterly

The door opened and a grappler droid pushing a cart walked into a room.

On that cart was an egg.

"Splendid you've brought one over and I didn't even have to ask, how thought full." Emotion said walking over to the grappler droid

Young watched as the grappler droid and Emotion walked over to him. Emotion and the grappler droid stepped back. Young stared at the egg it was about eye level with him and was like nothing he's ever seen.

The egg then suddenly opened and Young let out a gasp of surprise. Emotion watched excitingly as something began to crawl out of egg. Young, absolutely terrified now, began to struggle harder against his restraints. Now the creature was fully emerged, standing on top the egg that once contained it, and with a screech it launched itself at Young's face. Young let out a scream as the strange creature wrapped itself around his face.

"I want all the clones imprisoned in a cell with an egg. I want two to have a flow of a the planets air and one with soil, small plant life, air flow and the temperature of the planet in it to see what kind of environment they mature faster in." Emotion ordered the grappler droid.

Emotion relayed the orders to One and Two as well and left Young alone in the room to be impregnated.

"All is going as according as plan. Soon I'll have enough xenomorphs to begin experimentation." Emotion said chuckling to himself as he headed towards his private quarters.

Emotion could hear the scream of the clones as they were dragged to the holding cells with the medical building. Emotion let out other chuckle, he couldn't wait to begin experimenting on the xenomorphs or using them as

* * *

**Now we're getting close to the part where we alien fans now something bad going happen. Oh I'm so exicted we're almost to the best part better star writeing then. Talk to guys latter. Love all of you whos been reviewing and faveing my story it keeps me going.**

**Dustbot-062**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes I'm finally done with this chapter! **

**I would also like to thank WildCard-Yes Man for suggesting the idea for this chapter and for his many positve reviews. He had orginaly suggested all of the xenos that were being enviromentally tested on escape, but i decide to only have one escape but let me tell you I almost add an extra escapey at certin scean where a xeno is being watched. **

**Also sorry the chapters kind of long i want to incluid the escape and "SPOILER ALERT" capture of the xenomorph. Anywas enjoy and review**

**P.S I have only a few ideas of what Felucia's plant and widlife is like so if theres any erros in the plant life or wildlife please don't complain, I'm only a star wars nerd that tried to get plenty of infromation on the plant from wookiepedia as I could and I don't, sadly, work for lucasart so can't ask Mr. Lucas on what he invisioned the planet to look like. **

_**Dustbot-062**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Captain Emotion walked down the row of holding cells listening to the beautiful screams of the clones. Emotion had hurried up to his privet quarters earlier to get his holopad and was glad to see and hear that some of the clones haven't been impregnated yet.

Emotion stopped at a cell just as a facehugger jumped from the egg and attached itself to a clones face. Emotion also noticed a small air vent high above the floor. Emotion was glad to see that one clone was already in the process of being impregnated in one of the environment testing cells.

Emotion continued to walk down the hall when he spotted 999 writing something down in his own holopad. Emotion approached the 2.0 unit.

"So 999 how is everything going?" Emotion asked the clone 2.0.

"Everything is going as according as planed my lord. I have sent a droid with a timer to the environmental testing cages to time how long it would take a xenomorph to mature fully in this environment," 999 reported.

Emotion nodded and turned to face the holding cell 999 was looking at.

The floor of the cell was covered with moist soil. There were also several small plants in the cell and a heat lamp on the ceiling to change the temperature to that of Felucia. Emotion also noticed two sprinkler nods in the ceiling. Emotions head suddenly switched to fear as he observed the cell. 999 almost immediately noticed the change of the captains' emotions.

"Is there something wrong captain?" 999 asked worriedly.  
"Well for one there is no clone about to be impregnated and two, where is the air vent?" Emotion asked.

"I'm having Clone Commander Young being moved to this area and the air vent is right there behind that bush." 999 pointed out.

Emotion looked there as 999 had said it was an air vent. It was dangerously close to the ground. Emotions head quickly switched to anger.

"WHAT IS THE AIR VENT DOING THAT CLOSE TO THE GROUND? DO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAPPEN WITH THE AIR VENT BEING THAT CLOSE TO THE GROUND?" Emotion asked angrily.

"Umm I-"

"OF COURES YOU DON'T BECAUSE I'M APPERENTLY THE ONLY ONE HERE SMART ENOUGH TO RECONGINZ THE XENOMORPHS INTELLECT!"

"I'm truly sorry my lord how may-"

"YOU CAN FIX THIS ERROR OF YOURS BY HAVING ON OF THE LARGER TEST TUBES FROM THE ACTUAL MEDICAL PART OF THE BASE AND STRAP IT TO THE CLONES CHEST AND BY MAKING SURE THE CLONES MOUTH IS SEALED SHUT SO THE CHESTBURSTER DOESN'T TRY TO ESCAPE THAT WAY!" Emotion yelled at the 2.0 unit before turning and walking away, angrily talking to himself.

As Emotion walked down the hallway he heard his communicator beeping. Emotion stopped and opened up his armor panel and pressed a flashing button. An image of general Grievous appeared.

"Count Dooku demands a progress report Emotion." Grievous said the impatience could be heard in his voice.

"Well general if the count so badly wants to know what's going on then why doesn't he contact me himself instead of sending his earned boy." Emotion said still angry

Grievous growled at the captain.

"Don't make me have to come down there in teach you to respect your superiors captain," Grievous threatened

"Oh pleases general we both know that you've retreated from more battles with Jedi then actually vanquish them, unless you cheat that is," Emotion said calmly" Oh and by the way tell the count that full production of the xenomorphs have begun and that a fully functioning 2.0 unit should be ready for live demonstration in two weeks or more."

With that Emotion closed the panel, turning of his communicator. Emotion feeling extremely better now decided to head towards his private quarters.

* * *

Commander Young awoke abruptly. One of the first things Young noticed when he awoke was that he was out breath. Young tried to breathe through his mouth but something was keeping it shut. Young reached up and ripped some kind of fluid off his mouth. Young imminently took several large gasp of air.

Young took in one last gulp of breath when he saw some kind of strange glass tube extending from his chest. Young tried to tear the thing of but to no anvil. Feeling around Young found a rock and used it to smash the glass container.

Young finally took the time to observes his surroundings and found himself surrounded by several plants. Young first thought he was outside in the Felucian forest but that was when he saw the energy shield door.

Upon seeing that, and the droid standing outside the cell, Young quickly remembered what had happened to him.

There was sharp cry of pain coming from another a cell and the droid turned to investigate. Young saw a clone in a cell in front of his screaming and clenching his chest.

That was when something burst out of the clone's chest.

The clone fell to the floor dead as the creature that had erupted from his chest slid out and tried to find a place to hide.

"Another xenomorph as just erupted from the clone in cell twelve, captain," the droid said speaking into a communicator.

Young then felt a sudden stab of pain in his chest. Young let out a scream of pain as the pain in his chest came grew stronger. The battle droid outside his cell turned and watched the clone.

The pain in Young's chest continued to increase until finally a xenomorph had burst from his chest. Young fell back onto the floor.

The chestburster slithered out and hide in undergrowth. The droid nodded its head and left.

The chestburster remind hidden until the sound of metal feet was farther away. It raised its head and smelt the air. It could smell fresh air and moved to the source.

The air was coming from a small air vent big enough for the chestburster to crawl through. Using an acidic fluid the chestbuster spat on the ventilation shaft cover, the chestbuster chewed a hole big enough for it crawl through and followed the flow of air to the outside.

Once outside the chestburster went looking for a place to hide and food so it could mature in to an adult.

* * *

999 arrived at the cell containing Commander Young and was amazed at what he found. Young was dead, as he had predicted, but the test tube he had secured to his chest was broken and there was a hole in his chest indicating the chestburster had emerged.

"Remove the shield on cell thirteen's door please," 999 said speaking into his communicator.

"Do you have permission from captain Emotion to access the xenomorph within that cell?" Number 2 asked over the communicator.

"No but I've got a bad feeling there might not be one _in _the cell,"

There was no response from the Number 2 but the shield over the cell disappeared and 999 hurried in. Moving the leaves covering the air vent 999 saw a hole and a trail of blood leading into it.

"999 this Emotion what do you mean X-13 might not be in its cell?" Emotion asked over the com, the anger and worry could be heard in his voice.

"It got away my lord, Young must have woken up before it emerged and smashed the test tube attached to his chest," 999 answered

"WHAT! I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TAKE CARE OF THAT AIR VENT! ARE YOUR SURE IT'S GONE?" Emotion shouted over the com-link

"The hole in the air duct covering proves it sir, I've failed you my lord.

There was no response from Emotion. Suddenly his voice came over the inner coms scattered throughout the base.

"All commanding officers repot to my quarter IMMEDIATELY!" Emotion shouted over the coms.

* * *

Number 1, 2, Sniffles and 999 all stood in Emotions quarters with their heads hung low. Emotion was sitting in his chair behind his desk back, towards them starring at the helmets of the clones he had collected recently.

Emotion turned and face them his head on anger and glowing a very dark red.

"I assume you all know the reason I've asked you here?" Emotion said, trying his best not to go on a raving mad rant.

They all nodded their heads.

"Good then you're aware of the situation. X-13 has somehow escaped and is loose on the planet. We have no idea what it could do out there or how it may alter the planet's ecosystem or how it reproduces except for the fact that they are parasitic in nature and come from an egg. Now then tell what did you hear that my cause a problem for us?"

"The fact that we don't know how they reproduce and that they come from an egg," 999 answered shamefully.

"Exactly, which means something has to lay those eggs. So I've come up with a theory or two. Would you like to hear it?"

No one answered.

"Well I'll tell you anyways. I've theories that there is some kind of bred of xenomorph we have yet encountered that's sole purpose is to lay the eggs, or that they may reproduce asexually, which means they can go from male to female if needed, thus proving their adaptability, or that a mature female xenomorph is born pregnant and can lay a large amount of eggs if needed, again proving their adaptability. So can you see our problem gentlemen?"

They all nodded

"Good, how many xenomorphs do we have that are fully mature?"

"Xenomorphs two through ten are still fully maturing. Eleven through twenty are still emerging or are beginning the maturing stage," Number 1 reported.

"Very good, now then down to business, since the new retriever droid designs aren't completed we'll have to find X-13 the old fashion way until they are. Sniffles and Number 1 will lead the search parties for it, start around the Medical lab and report anything strange you find. Number 2 you'll stay here and make sure that we'll be able to communicate with them. 999 you'll continue to watch over the remaining xenomorphs and you'll contact me as soon as a xenomorph is fully mature,"

They all nodded

"Dismissed, except you Number 2 I have something to ask of you,"

The others left as Number 2 stayed reluctantly behind.

"Number 2 what I'm about to ask you may very well affect your original, unaltered battle droid programming." Emotion said calmly his head switching to sad.

"I'll obey whatever order you may give my lord. You've saved my brother and me from more memory wipes and deaths on the battle field then we can count. It's the best I can do to repay you," Number 2 said confidently

"Thank you, what I need you to do is block all commutations from any off world Separatist transmissions, until I can get this situation under control. No matter who is trying to contact us or how hard they try to reach us that transmission cannot get through. I have too many things to deal with right now without having to deal with Count Dooku or Grievous constantly breathing over my shoulders and pressing me to get it done by a certain time. I'll deal with them after this ordeal,"

"I understand sir,"

"Good and Number 2 how long has been X-13 been out there?"

"According to the time Commander Young was placed in the cell, the time the battle droid watching him has reported the eruption of the chestburster and the time 999 reported the breach, about an hour sir,"

Emotion head quickly switched to fear.

"Tha-Thank you Number 2 you may continue with your new orders."

Number 2 nodded and left.

* * *

Outside the Med lab Number 1 and a small team of battle droids were searching the side that the xenomorph had supposedly exited through.

"What are we looking for again commander?" a battle droid asked lifting a small rock to look under.

"Anything strange and anything that might have been produced by a xenomorph," Number 1 answered trying to find a blood trail.

"A what?" Another droid asked

"The organic creatures within the med lab that Captain Emotion is breeding for a new 2.0 unit,"

"Oh so what would count as strange enough? Everything here is pretty strange," another battle droid asked

Number 1 just shook his head.

Number 1 and Number 2 never stood why the other battle droids seemed so stupid. They all had the same programming and were all made by the same people, but Number 1 and 2 could of sworn that each batch of new battle droids just kept getting worst. Captain Emotion said it was an organic error cause according to him the droids should be upgraded with new battle programs after every lost battle but the organics however think they should stick with the same old battle program. That's why captain Emotion keeps making new droids.

Number 1 continued to think about this until his thought were interrupted by a battle droid.

"Umm sir I think I found something," the battle droid shouted.

Number 1 walked over to the droid who had its blaster pointed at hole in the ground. As Number 1 got closer he saw what was so strange about the hole.

There was an unnaturally large amount of blood by it.

"Check the hole," Number 1 ordered the droid.

"What?" The battled droids asked surprised.

"The captain says the xenomorphs aren't that dangerous until their fully matured. The one that escaped was young, so get on your knees and search the hole," Number 1 ordered

"Rodger, Rodger" the battle droid said as it got down on both knees.

The battle droid stuck an arm in the hole and began feeling around until it felt something.

The droid pulled out the mutilated corpse of some kind of animal.

"Anything else in there?" Number one asked.

The droid reached back in pulled out three more identical corpses.

"Right then I'll report this back to the captain keep searching," Number One ordered pulling out a communicator.

An image of captain Emotion appeared.

"Yes Number 1"

"We've found four mutilated bodies of a small creature sir, still no physical sign of the xenomorph,"

"Very good we at least know now that it's eaten which means it may be on or is on the next stage of maturing into an adult. Look for shredded skin or a cocoon like thing. Keep up with the good work Number 1,"

The image of captain Emotion disappeared.

Meanwhile, in a small cave not too far away from the searching droids, a strange creature was peeling away a cocoon like covering that was wrapped around it.

* * *

Captain Emotion sat in his private quarters typing and drawing fiercely on his holopad trying to perfect the new retriever droid deigns before X-13 begins breeding or others get out.

That was when his armor panel started beeping.

Emotion quickly opened it and continued working.

"What is it 999?" Emotion asked without looking from his holopad.

"X-2 is fully matured my lord," 999 answered.

"Perfect bring it to the med lab and prepare my dissection equipment," Emotion said standing up.

Emotion closed the panel, grabbed his holopad and ran out the automatic doors.

Emotion marveled at the sight of the xenomorph lying down on the dissection table.

"Luckily for us the xenomorph isn't immune to the same sedatives we use for every organic," 999 said moving a tray of surgical equipment over to the captain.

"You mean it's alive?" Emotion asked.

"Of course I figured you'd want its organs still functioning" 999 said placing an even bigger tray next to the restrained xenomorph.

The xenomorphs head moved very slightly as did the fingers and the tail.

"Lets began then before it fully awakes" Emotion said as a metal covering appeared over the emotion fluid transport tubes on his chest. "Hand me the scalpel,"

999 picked up the scalpel and handed it over to Emotion.

Starting at the top of chest Emotion so very gently began cutting the exoskeleton down the middle.

The xenomorph began to let out screams of pain as the scalpel was dragged down its chest.

Acidic blood began to slowly flow through the cut in the xenomorphs armor.

Emotion was about to stop and grab the laser scalpel, in hopes of preventing more of the acidic blood from flowing on to the table and possible melting the restraints or Emotions hand. When several loud screeches could be heard.

Emotion looked up listening.

"Are they," 999 asked

"Screeching with their sister because she's in pain? I believe so," Emotion answered.

Emotion suddenly felt a burning sensation in his hand and pulled back with an ow.

Emotion looked at his hand and saw a small hole in his glove and saw that the scalpel had been completely dissolved by the acidic blood.

Emotion pulled off his glove reveling a skeletal metallic hand. After finding no holes in his hand, Emotion slipped his glove back on and reached for the laser scalpel.

Emotion began where he had left off and continued to cut through the exoskeleton. Emotion suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong captain?" 999 asked worriedly

Emotion answered by digging his hands in the cut in the exoskeleton and prying it open, reviling slimy, soft, white skin.

"I don't understand" Emotion placing some claps on the sides of the exoskeleton to keep the cut open.

"What?"

"If the xenomorph has acidic blood then there shouldn't be any skin tissue, just organs covered in some kind of acidic resilient covering, but this is unbelievable I mean there isn't even any damage to the skin tissue showing erosion due to the acid. This is just incredible!"

The skin was covered in some kind of slimy substance. Emotion picked up a test tube and scooped some of the slime into it.

"Maybe that slime covering protects them from the acidic blood like you said so yourself captain when we first learned of this defense, there might a layer of the acidic blood." 999 suggested.

"Possibly but that would of meant there would've be a lot more then what had come out," Emotion said gently petting the head of the now dead xenomorph.

"Then what do think cause this acidic blood"

"It's possible that their blood is actual blood that contains some sort of special chemical that the xenomorphs, as a species has devolved, that becomes acidic when it comes in contact with oxygen," Emotion suggested grabbing the laser scalpel and stabbing it into the exoskeleton around the skull.

"I see and how exactly did their blood inherent this special chemical?" 999 asked taking pictures of what they've exposed already with a special camera.

"I honestly don't know. They could've eaten a special plant that contained this chemical and they absorbed it into their body some time ago and it was passed down through their genes or the more logical but highly unlikely possibility that xenomorphs were created by some highly advanced race," Emotion suggested continuing to cut around the skull of the xenomorph. "Imagine what we could do if we figured out how to use this as a weapon. I can see it now thousands of Acid Droids spraying the acid around like one does with a flamethrower! Or entire fleets of kamikaze bombers containing the acid!"

999 smiled and continued to with his own work. It had always amazed 999 how Emotion could easily be distracted with fantasizing about new weapons by saying the simplest things.

"Amazing 999 come have a look at this!" Emotion said excitingly

999 looked up saw that Emotion had fully removed the exoskeleton from the head and was looking within the xenomorph's mouth.

999 looked in and saw a second set of jaws within the xenomorphs jaw.

"What is that?" 999 asked

"What do you think it is? It an inner mouth of course," Emotion stated a matter of factually.

"Why would it need that? Wouldn't get in it way of eating?"

"Actually an inner mouth like this would be quite useful. For example when feeding on clothed prey or something with an exoskeleton, the inner mouth could be used to pierce the clothing or exoskeleton to get to the meat hiding behind it. I'm also sure it could probably be used as an offensive or defensive weapon if it need to,"

999 nodded his head.

"Now then before moving on to inspecting it brain and those mysterious dorsal spines on its back let's find out how its organs function shall we?"

Picking up the laser scalpel and begin cutting through the tissue the same way he had done with the exoskeleton, to his dismay however a small amount of acid flow through. Emotion stopped when had reached the tail, opened pulled back the skin and was once again astounded at what he found.

"Will you xenomorphs stop with surprises already? I understand that your suppose to be the perfect organism and all but come on stop it already." Emotion ordered the dead xenomorph.

"Now what?" 999 asked

"Look, all the organs of the xenomorph match and are at least in the same place as that of a human."

When 999 saw what Emotion had said was true and his both mechanical eye and his still organic widen and his jaw dropped.

"I know right, just amazing. I mean if they've inherited at least some of the human's physical body structure give or take the adjustments the xeno added to make it better suited towards its own needs. Now then 999 carefully pick up each organ and place it in the tray and then place them in a separate storage container for latter study."

Emotion watched as 999 gently picked up each organ and placed them in the larger. Emotion looked down at X-2 it was so beautiful, just lying there on the table cut open and dead. Emotion had no idea why he thought it was so beautiful, it just was.

Emotion was snapped back into reality when 999 had asked now what.

"Now we close these holes in the xenomorphs chest and flip it over to examine the dorsal spines." Emotion said beginning to remove the claps keeping it open.

999 grabbed one end of X-2 as Emotion grabbed the other and flipped it over on its stomach.

"Hmm what do you suppose these are used for?" 999 asked

"Well there could many uses an example could be they are used to prevent being attacked from behind or possibly for removing heat if it gets too hot or if the xenomorph can swim to help it move swiftly through the water," Emotion said with a shrug "These are just my theories of course. We will never truly know but they must serve some kind of importance or why have them?"

"So cut them off to examine?" 999 asked picking up a strange cutting tool.

"Perhaps one, I would like to leave most of them attached to see if we can't figure out how they function by examination,"

999 proceed with cutting off one of the dorsal spines as Emotion continued to examine them.

Emotion's armor panel began to beep.

Emotion opened it to see a time flashing on the screen.

"Oh dear according to my clock it's getting late, I should call Number 1 and Sniffles back. X-13 will only be even harder to find at night." Emotion said closing the panel

"Why don't you send out a couple of droids with night vision to search for it?" 999 asked placing the dorsal spine he had cut off in the tray.

"Felucia is full of nocturnal predators; those droid would be trashed within seconds. We can only hope that X-13 survives or attempts to free its siblings," Emotion answered as he reopened his armor panel, "Number 2 call back the search teams please we're calling it a night,"

"Yes sir, all search teams are to return to the base," Number 2 said relaying the order to the search parties.

"Alright 999 cover X-2 and lock down the lab when you leave. I want to catch Number 1 and Sniffles to see if they've found anything else."

With that Emotion left head towards the many base to meet Number 1 and Sniffles.

* * *

Emotion stood outside the main base as Sniffles and Number 1 approached. It was indeed getting dark out and some of Felucia's plant life was beginning to glow.

"Did you find anything else" Emotion asked Sniffles as the spider droid approached him.

"Negative sir but we did find a cocoon like substance in a cave not to far where Number 1 found the corpses. We at first thought it was from an indigenous life form, but decided to bring it back just in case. ACHOO!" Sniffles said before accidently firing a shot the harmless blasted of the bases walls, "My apologize my lord"

"It quite alright, now then where is this cocoon?"

"Number 1 has it,"

Number 1 came up next to Sniffles and in one hand was a torn open cocoon like substance.

Emotion took it from the commander and examined it.

"Well it does seem to match the same substance we've found on the _Injustice. _Good job boys, we'll continue our searches tomorrow."

They all headed back towards the base, unaware of a small Felucian hunting party being stacked by an unknown predator.

* * *

The Felucian hunting party was small consisting of a male that hunted before and two young ones. They were still far away from their tribe and it was getting late so the party stopped and decided to camp underneath one of the giant mushrooms.

The camp had no fire, for it would attract any nearby predators. The two younger Felucian's lied down on the soft soil of the planet and almost insistently fallen asleep.

It had been a rough day of hunting. The party had lost two of their kills to bigger predators and had lost the trail of something they were hunting.

Relaxing against the giant mushroom the Felucian elder watched the younglings sleep.

X-13 silently crawled up the other side of the fungus. Peering over the top the mushroom X-13 began drool at the sight of sleeping prey.

X-13 sensed an armed prey nearby and decided to take it out first.

The Felucian warrior was slightly watching the younglings when it felt something wet drip onto its shoulder.

The Felucian warrior looked up to see what might be causing things to drip on him, only see a pair of teeth above it with drool dripping down them.

Before the Felucian could react the strange creature reached out and grabbed him, dragging him to the top of the giant mushroom before the inner mouth launched out and impaled the Felucian in the head killing it instantly.

The two younger Felucians were woken up by a scream. They stood there weapons ready when something fell from the mushroom behind them.

They quickly turned around to see the dead body of the older Felucian hunter.

The two young hunters stood ready for anything, when suddenly a creature jumped from out of nowhere and tackled the second young Felucian, dragging him into a bush and killing him.

The remaining Felucian panicked and was about to start running when it heard a hiss behind him. The young Felucian turned around to come face to face with an eyeless monster.

The monster pounced onto the Felucian and opened it mouth, sending the inner mouth straight through the Felucian's skull.

X-13 let out a screech of victory before eating its kill. X-13 eats some of both young Felucians before dragging the older one to nearby underground cave.

The cave had only one entrance and luckily for X-13 it was big enough to fit through it.

Dragging the older Felucian through the hole was a lot harder than X-13 had expected and after finally getting it through X-13 went to sleep in one of the corners so it could hunt more tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as the sun had appeared over the horizon Sniffles and Number 1 hopped of their recharge stations and split up to cover more ground. Sniffles continued to search around the medical facility while Number 1 searched the area around the main base.

According to captain Emotion X-13 wasn't likely to stay in one place.

Number 1 walked along the border of the base and the plant life looking for any possible signs of X-13.

"Sir, are you sure we can't have any of the B2 units around with us?" A battle droid asked from behind

"I'm positive we only have a few supers and the captain doesn't want to waste any of them, besides their busy with security around the containment cells," Number 1 answered searching the ground for foot prints.

Number 1 turned and walked into the jungle followed obediently by the other battle droids.

They walked on for a long time until one of the battle droids tripped over something. The droid looked up and saw a mutilated corpse.

"Um sir I think I've found something," The battle droid said standing up.

Number 1 walked over and looked down at the corpse of a Felucian.

"Captain we've found the corpse of a Felucian warrior it seems to have been mutilated by some sort of creature," Number 1 said into his communicator.

"Right I'll check it out continue with your search," Emotion ordered.

"Rodger, Rodger droids move out"

* * *

Captain Emotion was kneeling next to the corpse of the Felucian. He pulled out a recording device.

"Day Two of Xenomorph specimen 13's escape; we have discovered what appears to be the remains of a young Felucian warrior, cause of death unknown. The body is covered in small bite marks," Emotion paused and touched one of the bite marks "The marks seem to have been recently made, most likely by small scavengers."

Emotion looked at the body and noticed some deep bite marks in the chest and a hole in the head.

"There appears to be several larger and deeper bite marks around on the chest area with one in the head," Emotion paused and stood up, "I have reasons to believe that X-13 may have caused the death of this young Felucian."

Emotion walked around the area and found another body.

"I've discovered another body with identical bite marks." Emotion paused again and walked over to a giant mushroom, "There appears to be blood splatter towards the top of a giant mushroom,"

Emotion gaze then fell downward and that was when he found a trail of blood.

Emotion followed the trail to a small hole in the ground.

"I have followed a trail of blood to hole in the ground possibly the entrance to the den of some strange creature or the entrance to an underground cave," Emotion said into his recorder.

Emotion grabbed a small probe droid from his belt, dropped it into the hole and opened up his control panel.

A feed of the inside of the cave appeared on the screen. The droid scanned the cave before coming across the remains of a Felucian. Then suddenly the screen went black and the word "signal lost" appeared on the screen.

Emotion cursed and spoke into his recorder again.

"The remains of a Felucian were found within an underground cave. X-13 must have ambushed the Felucians while they were setting up a camp and dragged one corpse to a cave to eat latter." Emotion paused and started heading back to the main base, "Construction of the new retriever droids is now my top priority,"

* * *

Captain Emotion watched as droid parts were moved and assembled within the droid factory/ weapons storage base.

"A retriever droid prototype should be ready for you any minute now James," Said the computer "I've built them to your specifications and I agree with sending one out to catch Xenomorph Specimen 13, despite how unready we were to build them. I've calculated that"

"Computer if I would of wanted to be lectured and told the odds I would have Grievous or a tactical droid here with me. I just want an X-series retriever droid ready so I can catch X-13 before I have another breakdown." Emotion said interrupting the computer.

"My apologize James, and I take it the x in X-series retriever droid means xenomorph?"

"It's alright and of course the x means xenomorph what else would it stand for,"

"Yes, good point" The computer agreed "Oh look James here comes the prototype now"

The droid was rather thin and lightweight with two long arms and a small head with large optics.

"A little under armored don't you think?" Emotion asked examining the droid.

"Of course too much armor could make it slow. We want them to be agile and fast, if they are to go up against a xenomorph," the computer answered.

"Yes of course, how silly of me. Contact 999 and tell him I want X-3 moved to a test room,"

With that Emotion turned on his heel and head towards the exit followed by the prototype X-series retriever droid.

Back in the research labs the X-series retriever droid prototype stood in the test room while X-3 pacing in its cage.

"Everything is ready my lord," 999 said turning to the captain "The grappler droids are in place and the area is secured"

"Very good, Release the beast!" Emotion exclaimed

The door opened and X-3 sprinted out.

The prototype retriever droid charged at X-3. They collided knocking both of to the floor. The retriever droid used its long arms to keep a distance between it and X-3. X-3 let out a hiss and quickly rolled over, now the retriever droid was underneath the xenomorph and before it could do anything else X-3's tail impaled the droid in the head killing it.

X-3 let out a victory screech.

Several grappler droids dropped from the ceiling and one quickly grabbed the xenomorph. X-3 struggled against the droid's grasp only to receive several shock from the other grappler droids.

"Well that was a failure," Emotion said both angrily and sadly.

The grappled droids threw X-3 back in the cage and the door quickly closed.

"Don't worry sir as long as X-3 is still functioning we can continue to use it to test the X-series retriever droids," 999 said in hopes of cheering up the emotional captain.

"And why is it that we're using X-3?" 999 added.

"Because there something different about X-1 that I can't quite but my finger on," Emotion said turning to head back to the droid factory.

"I see, but makes it so different from the others?"

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure that out. It probably has something to do with how it acted aboard the _Injustice_"

"What happen that makes you think it's different"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

999 decided not to continue the conversation, whatever it is making captain Emotion thinkX-1 different from the other xenomorphs must be very conflicting for the captain.

Emotion stood in the droid factory once again as droid parts were moved to assemble new droids.

"So James what kind of changes are we making to the X-series retriever droids?" the computer asked

"I'm adding a few extra limbs. The xenomorph as more then claws as weapons its tail and possibly the inner mouth pose a threat" Emotion answered "The first prototype was able to keep X-3 at safe distance, but that doesn't mean it still can't use its claws or other defenses. I'm also adding some extra plating to the droids head,"

"Aw, I see how clever" the computer said cheerful "I was also thinking about assembling some IG-100 MagnaGurads just as extra protection of course. I would hate from something to happen to you James,"

"If we have the parts go ahead I have more important things to worry about right now then safety,"

"Like what? Plus I believe Miss Aelita One always told you to be careful when dealing with things like this"

"Like what? Oh I don't know maybe the fact that THERES AN EXTREMLY DANGEROUS CREATURE RUNNING AROUND ON A PLANET FULL OF LIFE! OH AND GUESS WHAT, SAID CREATURE IS PARASITIC IN NATURE AND IS POSSIBLY HIGHLY ADPATABLE!" Emotion shouted angrily "And what my wife said about these things is personal, computer,"

"Of course, I'm sorry if I've made you angry James"

"I forgive you and HOW LONG DOSE IT TAKE TO MAKE ONE STUPID PROTOTYPE"

Just then the new prototype X-series retriever droid appeared. It was still rather thin but it had four arms and the head appeared larger.

"IT"S ABOUT TIME LETS GO"

Emotion and the new prototype left the droid factory.

X-3 jumped at the droid in front of him and the prototype dodged. X-3 hissed and jumped again. This time X-3 landed on top of the retriever droid. The prototype had timed it perfect and was now holding X-3 hands, keeping the xenomorphs jaws as far away as possible and keeping its claws from digging into the droid. X-3 tried to free itself from the grip of the prototype as it used its two extra lower arms to grab the xenomorphs arms, thus freeing its top two.

X-3 hissed in frustration as the prototype continued to keep it off him. X-3's tail quickly launched forward, in an attempt to impale the droid in the head, as the barbed end of the tail fell down on to the droid's head the prototypes now free upper arm quickly caught the tail in between the palms of its mechanical hands. X-3 let out a screech of surprise and frustration as its tail was pushed aside.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Emotion exclaimed from the viewing room. "X-series retriever droid prototype number 2 proceed with incapacitating X-3,"

The prototype nodded, reared backed its head and head butted the xenomorph. There was a loud cracking sound as X-3 let out a cry of pain. The prototype was about to throw the xenomorph off of him and continue with its orders when it saw a light green or yellowish fluid began to flow through the crack in X-3's exoskeleton.

The acidic blood began to drip on to the droids head and eat its way through the metal. What seemed like devious smile spread itself across X-3's lips as the prototype's arms begin to shack as X-3's jaws got closer to the droids head. The jaws opened and the inner jaw pierced the now weekend head of the prototypes head.

X-3 let out a screech of victory as the grappler droids rounded it up.

Emotion went from happy to anger and began cursing in several different languages and as far 999 knew Emotion was cursing in every language known to the galaxy.

Emotion was still cursing as he left the test area.

"Hmm I wonder if the captain is unhappy with the results."999 asked himself before returning to his own work.

Emotion was still cursing by the time he reached the droid factory.

"Captain James Emotional Transforming Protocol Droid-001 Emotion, watch your language" The computer told Emotion angrily, using his full name.

Emotion almost immediately stopped cursing before approaching the control panel and typing the new attachments he wanted for the next prototype.

"I take it the test was unsuccessful?" the computer asked the calming down droid captain.

"It was so close to being a success and then the prototype decides to use all the force it has and head butt X-3, cracking the exoskeleton around the head, thus allowing some of the acidic blood to flow through the crack and start to melt the droids processor!" Emotion exclaimed his anger returning

"I see, so I take we're going to make its whole body acid resilient than?" The computer asked

"Of course! I'm also adding elector grips, an extra arm, a vibroblade or two, an elector net launcher in the chest area an elector net launcher attached to a blaster and x-ray vision so it can see through any possible hiding spots,"

"Hmm that's quite the arsenal,"

"The test show that in order for a xenomorph to be captured you have to be better armed then the xenomorph. I'm also enhancing the X-series retriever droids reflexes,"

"May I suggest that the extra arm is hidden behind the retriever droid?"

"Brilliant suggestion computer"

Emotion stood waiting for the new and hopefully final prototype when his communicator went off. He opened the panel in his armor and a holographic image of Number 2 appeared.

"Sir we may have a problem," Number 2 told the captain

"What kind of problem?" Emotion asked worriedly.

"Well sir it appears the distress beacon sent by the clones managed to reach a Republic supply vessel that is traveling towards planet, mostly likely to deliver supplies to the Republic base here, the vessel also appears to have no escorts

"Deploy all droid fighters we have. If it's just a supply ship they don't stand a chance, Oh and I want no survivors. If an escape pod is launched ether have it destroyed or brought back here. I could always use more test subject," Emotion said calmly and viciously.

"Yes my lord, deploying all droid fighters now"

With that holographic image of Number 2 disappeared.

Emotion let out an evil laugh as he watched the droid fighter leave the storage hanger. Emotion closed his armor panel as the last vulture droid left hanger.

"James the new X-series retriever droid prototype is ready." The computer said interrupting the captain's laughter.

The droid was a little bit bulkier then before, due to the added electro net launcher in the chest, there was a circle on the chest and the droid still had the four arms.

"Third time's the charm right?" Emotion stated before leaving for the test area.

X-3 launched itself at the prototype but missed as the droid quickly jumped out of the way. X-3 paced around, watching the droid, the prototype mimicked the xenomorphs moves.

X-3 charged at the droid.

The prototype jumped over the charging xenomorph, grabbed it tail and hurled into the wall. X-3 let out a screech of pain as it hit the wall. It stood up on its hind legs only to be rammed back into the wall by the prototype droid. X-3 let out another screech and began to claw the droid back.

X-3 managed to push the droid off and then quickly began climbing up the wall.

The prototype quickly got back up and began searching for the xenomorph.

"Oh this is even more intense then the last battle!" Emotion exclaimed.

The prototype's sensors suddenly picked up movement. The droid turned and faced the direction its sensors had picked up the movement. Only to be pounced on by X-3.

X-3 thrashed in the droids grasp. The prototype was quick to have X-3's arms in the grasp of his lower hands while it his top two were pushing against the xenomorphs head. X-3 hiss angrily and launched its tail towards the droids head.

The prototype moved its head as the barbed end of tail came crashing down. The secret arm then appeared, grabbed the tail and yanked it out of the floor. This had distracted the prototype long enough for X-3 to move its head out of the droid's hands. The prototype saw the xenomorphs head move from it grasp with its peripheral vision and managed to catch the inner mouth as it launched out of X-3's mouth.

"Very good X-series retriever droid Number 3 now proceed with incapacitating X-3," Emotion ordered

"Yes my lord proceeding with incapacitating Xenomorph Specimen Number 3, disarming secondary weaponry now," The prototype said.

The prototype now gripped the inner mouth in one hand as X-3 thrashed in the droids grasp. Using it's now free hand the droid grabbed its vibroblade attached to its leg and cut off the inner mouth with one hum of the vibroblade.

X-3 let out a deafening screech of pain, as acidic blood began to flow out of X-3's mouth like a waterfall.

"Inner mouth no longer functioning continuing with incapacitating and disarming of Xenomorph Specimen Number 3," The prototype said.

The circle on the prototype's chest opened and an electro net was launched, capturing X-3.

The droid threw the xenomorph off of him before using his vibroblade to cut off the barbed end of its tail.

X-3 let out another screech of pain as the grappler droids walked in and put X-3 back in its cage.

"Xenomorph disarmed and incapacitated" The retriever droid told Emotion as he and 999 walked.

"Very good Fetch-X" Emotion said congratulating the droid.

"Fetch-X sir?" 999 asked

"Off course as in Fetch Xenomorph, what did you want me to call it, FX?"

"Sounds kind of silly sir"

"Fetch-X? A suiting but comical name, I accept the nickname my lord" Fetch-X said

"Ha, you see, Now then Fetch-X, I want you to go and recharge. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. After all X-13 is still out there."

"Xenomorph Specimen Number 13 is still at large my lord?" the retriever droid asked

"Unfortunately"

"I accept the mission"

With that Fetch-X left the room.

"I like him already" Emotion said commenting on Fetch-X's eagerness.

"Sir what are we going to do about X-3's wounds?" 999 asked.

Emotion responded by withdrawing his zap cannon.

"But killing it will result in the loss of another possible test subject," 999 said alarmed by the captains response.

"True but the poor thing is in great pain and you know just how much I hate to see organics suffer," Emotion said sadly, approaching X-3 "And besides we have what nineteen left?"

"Eighteen, X-13 is still on the loose"

"Details, details"

"If I can figure out a way to weaponize the acidic blood will you keep X-3 alive or at least use it as the first 2.0 test subject,"

"Good idea using X-3 as the first Xenomorph 2.0 test subject will save me from having to cut off a few limbs,"

Captain Emotion stepped back from the cage.

"999 do something about these holes in the floor" Emotion ordered the 2.0

There were only a few small holes in floor caused by X-3's acidic blood but captain Emotion didn't want to risk anything.

"Yes my lord," 999 said agreeing with the captain.

* * *

Fetch-X stood outside the main building. It was dark now and the local plant life had started to glow.

Fetch-X ran into the jungle of glowing plant life and began searching for the escaped xenomorph. He knew he wasn't supposed to search for the escaped xenomorph tell morning but he couldn't just sit there while X-13 was still running wild out there.

* * *

X-13 crawled silently across the ground. X-13 had gone through a few changes in its appearance since its escape.

Its exoskeleton was now a dark green with blackish blue dorsal spines. The spikes running down its tail and the barbed end of the tail were a light blue. Like the rest of the plant and animal life on Felucia, X-13 had developed a thin yellowish glowing line along its sides and its exoskeleton appeared to be translucent.

X-13 sensed something and paused.

Using its new body color and it's almost transparent exoskeleton. X-13 perfectly blended with the surrounding plant life as the unsuspecting prey walked by.

X-13 quietly came up behind its prey and quickly killed it.

X-13 watched and listened to its surroundings. One of the things X-13 was quick to adapt to, was the inhabitants unique defense systems and to always be on the lookout for other predator looking to steal its kill or kill it, after sensing nothing dangerous nearby X-13 began to eat its well earned kill.

Fetch-X moved silently thought the vast jungle of plant life when he suddenly paused as his sensors picked up a loud screech.

Fetch-X looked at his audio recognizer as the line spiked up.

"Match frequency with that of Xenomorph Specimen Number 3" Fetch-X said using voice commands "Alter frequency to match Xenomorph Specimen Number 3 if need,"

Fetch-X waited as the audio recognizer processed the information.

Processing Complete: Analysis

90% Xenomorph

10% Indigenous Life

Fetch-X stared at the words that were spread across the audio recognizer.

Fetch-X looked in the direction the screech had come from and started running in that direction.

Fetch-X peeked through the undergrowth and watched as X-13 fought over the carcass of a creature with a scavenger.

X-13 hissed at the intruding scavenger before lunging at it and quickly killing it. X-13 let out a screech of victory before resuming eating the carcass.

Fetch-X reached for the gun attached to his back, keeping his eye on the xenomorph, when suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind him.

Fetch-X quickly turned around to only see a gelagrub harmlessly making its way through the undergrowth. Fetch-X turned back to face X-13, electro net launcher ready, only to that X-13 was gone.

A hiss then came up from behind the retriever droid.

Fetch-X slowly turned around to see X-13 drop from the cap of a giant mushroom. Fetch-X quickly raised his gun only to be pounced on by X-13, causing the two to tumble into the clearing X-13 was in before.

Fetch-X held the xenomorph of him as it struggled in his metallic grasp. X-13 hiss viscously at the droid as it tried to free itself from its grasp and kill it.

Fetch-X had to think quickly if he was to succeed in capturing the xenomorph and bring it back to the base in one piece. X-13 raised its tail and brought it down on Fetch-X's left leg.

Fetch-X managed to move his leg just before the tail hit and kicked X-13 off of him.

X-13 let out a small screech as it hit the ground but quickly got up and jumped into the undergrowth. Fetch-X jumped on to his own feet with vibroblade in hand and searched the area using his x-ray vision and great eye sight to look for the xenomorph.

"Any luck Fetch-X?" came the captains voice, through their private comlink.

"Xenomorph Specimen Number 13 has been found my lord," Fetch-X answered, as he followed the circling, beeping dot on his motion tracker.

"Splendid! How is our little unlucky specimen number?" Emotion asked

"X-13 has gone through some changes in its appearance and it seems smart, faster and more adapted then the others," Fetch-X answered, facing the direction a hiss came from.

"In only the few days it's been out there? Fascinating,"

Fetch-X was going to answer the captain when his elector net gun rolled out of the undergrowth.

Fetch-X turned his head to the side. He had forgotten he had dropped it when X-13 had pounced him.

"Fetch-X you still there?" came the worried voice of the captain.

"I'm going to have to call you back sir,"

Fetch-X cautiously approached the gun. He knew it was a trap; it was quite obvious that it was, but sometimes in order to catch what you want, you have to fall for their little tricks.

As Fetch-X bent over to pick up the gun, X-13 silently crawled out of the undergrowth. X-13 stood up on its hind legs and was about to grab the droid, when arm came out of its back slapped the xenomorph.

X-13 let out a screech of surprise as Fetch-X turned around and launched and electro net at the stunned xenomorph.

X-13 was knocked to the ground by the force of the net and received several shocks as it tried to break free,

"Xenomorph captured returning to base," Fetch-X said over the communications line.

Fetch-X heaved the captured xenomorph over his shoulder and started heading back towards the main building.

Captain Emotion stood outside the main building with Sniffles and Number 1 as Fetch-X approached them.

"On escaped xenomorph, just as you requested my lord" Fetch-X said dropping the net containing the xenomorph in front of him.

X-13 let out a small screech as it curled up into ball.

Emotion let out small chuckle "Welcome home X-13, we've missed you gravely," another small chuckle followed as he finished the sentence.

"Take him and put him with rest of the xenomorphs in the medical building" Number 1 told a group of approaching grappler droids.

"Make sure you put it back in its original cell" Emotion told the grappler droids as they picked up the xenomorph "Due to the changes to its body it's more suited for an environmentally controlled cell,"

The grappler droid nodded and head in to the elevator at the bottom of the main building followed by Number 1 and Sniffles.

"Congratulations on your success on your mission Fetch-X," Emotion said coagulating the retriever droid.

"Sir there something I have to tell you about X-13" Fetch said urgently

"Well it can wait tell morning we've already achieved so much already and I think we should save some more achievements for later?" Emotion said guiding the droid towards the elevator.

"But sir" Fetch-X tried

"But, what we have nothing to worry about my friend, X-13 has been captured and returned to us and I get to start working on the Xenomorph 2.0 units tomorrow so there is absolutely nothing to worry about," Emotion said cheerful

"But"

"Enough buts already we have X-13 and security around the contaminate cells has been improved so we nothing to worry. Am I making myself clear Fetch-X?" Emotion threateningly told the droid.

"Yes sir" Fetch-X said sadly

Emotion nodded happily as they entered the elevator.

* * *

**What was Fetch-X trying to tell Captain Emotion? Why is X-1 so special? What happend to the supply ship? When will Republic finally get more involved? When is the action going to start? Why am I asking all these questions when i could be writeing the next chapter so it dose it take that long to finish and uploaded? **

**All these questions, ok lets be honest here, most of these questions will be anwsered in the next chapter or chapters. Also if you any question or any ideas I could add to the story, hit the review but and ask or suggest away. It'll also be help full if you actully review the story.**

_**Dustbot-062.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here we are with chapter I apoligize for the wait its just that sometimes when I'm trying to write I'll get distracted and stop writting. Hopeful I'll over come this. **

**Anyways as always enjoy the chapter and review. Dustbot-062**

* * *

Chapter 12

Captain Emotion sat in his rather large lab deep in thought. Before him was a cut open facehugger. It was one of last ones to impregnate a clone so Emotion had decided to cut it open and try to figure out how it worked.

Emotion paused "Facehugger?" Emotion let out a small chuckle "Quite an amusing but fitting name"

Emotion sighed and leaned back in his chair "The specimen isn't as fresh as I would have liked it but what can I do when I have so little to begin with,"

Emotion was use to talking to himself, especially when he was all by himself in the lab. Emotion would have liked to have a chestburster around to cut open, but he really need all the xenomorphs to fully mature at the moment.

What Emotion had of the xenomorph's lifecycle he could poke at and study were an egg, a facehugger and an adult xenomorph. He was missing a chestburster, the embryo of an immature xenomorph and whatever laid those eggs.

That was Emotion biggest concern, finding out what had laid all those eggs they had found in that crashed ship and why one had tried to impregnate Grievous?

Emotion had developed several theories on how the xenomorphs reproduce. One was that they were born pregnant; so far none of them have proven to be pregnant. Another was that there was a special bred of xenomorph that laid the eggs, in that case Emotion had to find this bred or wait for one of them to become this special bred. The final theory Emotion had composed is that, like most organisms, they reproduced sexually and the female was capable of laying the eggs, so far that was the most absurd of the theories. For one the mature adults were much to thin and didn't seem capable of laying such large eggs, unless they were able to produce an egg sack but that still seemed highly unlikely for they were still too small. Second Emotion found no sex organs in X-2 when he was dissecting it, thus making the xenomorphs relatively sexless.

Emotion let out an even deeper sigh this time and walked over to a bacta tank. Inside the bacta tank was X-3 at first Emotion questioned 999's thinking of putting the xenomorph in the tank, but was surprised when he heard that X-3's wounds had started healing.

The xenomorph was floating in the blue healing fluid. Curled up in some kind of ball, the tail was between its legs and almost touched the xenomorphs head; it probably would if the tip hadn't been cut clean off and the cracks in the exoskeleton around the skull were barely noticeable. The oxygen mask was fit strangely around the xenomorphs jaws, Emotion was surprised the thing was able to get air from it. He looked down at the heart monitor and was surprised at how steady the beat was.

"I'm impressed X-3, I never would of thought this would've worked but you seem to be healing quite nicely," Emotion told the xenomorph.

Emotion reached out and touched the glass and nearly fell back when X-3 lashed at the glass separating it from him. The heart monitor began to beep rapidly as the xenomorphs heart rate went up. X-3 continued to thrash about in the tank before settling down.

"You gave me quite the fright my friend," Emotion said grasping his chest.

X-3 let out a barely audible hiss as it continued to tread water in the tank.

"Don't get sassy with me mister, or umm young lady, I'm not the one that put you in there" Emotion told the xenomorph "Personally I would've thrown you back in your cage and let you suffer without a care. You're lucky 999 still has some kind of feeling for his fellow organics, I should probably take a look at that some time,"

X-3 put both hands against the glass walls of the tanks and stared at Emotion.

"Don't get any ideas; I've made sure that the glass walls around the bacta tanks I use to contain injured 2.0 units test subject are unbreakable," Emotion said by taping on the glass.

When X-3 didn't react Emotion followed its gaze to the dead xenomorph on the dissection table.

"Friend of yours?" Emotion asked with an evil chuckle.

X-3 let a more threatening, barely audible hiss this time.

"Don't worry what I have planned for you is far better than that," Emotion told X-3 evilly

"You see I have one goal, ok maybe two, no wait _three_ goals to accomplish in this galaxy. One is to rid this galaxy of the organic filth that populates every planet in this galaxy by exterminating them like the insects they are, two turning those worthy into droids and three making sure that the droids rule this galaxy, we are after the true rulers of this galaxy. I mean without us the organics would still be crawling around in the dirt," Emotion told the xenomorph

"And without us droids wouldn't even exist" came a cold, soft and evil voice behind him.

Emotion straightened up and slowly turned to face the holographic image of a hooded figure next to a holographic image of Count Dooku.

"Lord Sidious" Emotion said in a hushed tone, as he knelt before the dark lord.

"I thought I broke you of your traitorous ways, Emotion," The dark lord said.

"You can't break a servant of the dark side of the force my lord," Emotion said, his head hung low.

"Reprogramming doesn't seem to work either since every one that has tried seems to have mysteriously disappeared," Dooku added

"In order to accomplish ones goals the obstacles that try to stop them have to be disposed of, something you should be familiar with, Palpatine," Emotion said, looking up at the sith his head on anger.

Sidious stared at the droid before letting out a laugh; Dooku raised an eyebrow at his master's reaction.

"And they say you can't teach an old droid new tricks," Sidious said with another laugh

Emotion just stared angrily at the dark lord.

"Now then to the real reason I've called, how are my little aliens coming along?" Sidious asked looking around the room.

"All xenomorphs are fully matured my lord, I was just about prepare the room for transforming X-3 into a 2.0 unit," Emotion answered still a little angry.

"Good after I heard we had lost communications with you I feared something might of happened to you my little protocol droid" Sidious said, taunting the emotional droid. "Keep me informed these thing may very well change my plans for this war,"

With that the holographic image of Darth Sidious disappeared.

"I'll be checking up with you more often as well, Emotion, and if I don't Grievous will," Dooku told the droid.

"Of course my liege," Emotion said angrily

"I have full faith in your ability to weaponize the xenomorphs, James, but I can't have you planning the end of the galaxy, and remember I'm the only one keeping you online," Dooku said threateningly

With that the image of Dooku disappeared.

"I'm sorry James I would've warned you sooner but their signal was to strong," said the apologetic and loving voice of the computer.

"It's alright computer, I had forgotten I had told Number 2 to stop preventing off world separatists communications from reaching us," Emotion said standing up.

"I overheard you talking about the 2.0 units, would you like me to prepare the parts for you?"

"Might as well, I don't want to end up with Grievous or Dooku hanging around the base,"

"I see, I'll have 999 stop by the weapons factory and retrieve the parts for you then,"

"By the way computer who all tried to contact us while we were dark?" Emotion asked, walking back over to his desk with the facehugger on it.

"We had received several transmissions from general Grievous, two from Lord Dooku, one from Wat Tamber and one from Viceroy Nute Gunray,"

"I understand why Grievous and Dooku where trying to contact me, but why Wat Tamber and Nute Gunray?"

"Would like me to contact them for you my lord?"

"No, Gunray was probably wondering how much this was going to cost him and Tamber was probably wondering how my test were going. Of all the organic in this alliance he's the only one I can tolerate,"

"Would you like me to prepare X-3 for the transformation?"

"Not yet, I want to finish examining the facehugger before moving on,"

"Of course my lord,"

Emotion poked at the dead facehugger with a pair of tweezers. What Emotion had found about the facehugger is that in two small sacks, on the side of the facehugger, was stored oxygen. Emotion figured it would store oxygen so that when, attached to the face of a host, the host could still breathe while a tube was inserted into the mouth of the host and implanted the embryo of the xenomorph.

It was an ingenious technique for keeping the host alive.

Emotion looked up to the sound of the automatic door opening to see 999 walk in carrying a metal crate.

"Where do you want the parts?" 999 asked

"Just set it on that table over there, I'll be with you in a second," Emotion answered, pointing to a table next to X-2

"Hello X-3, how are you feeling?" 999 asked the xenomorph as he set the crate down.

X-3 responded with a hiss, as it continued to float in the bacta tank.

Emotion shook his head as he picked up the tray containing facehugger and moved it to the table the egg sat on.

"So when are we are we going to start the transformation?" 999 asked as Emotion began searching through the crate of parts.

"When I finish modifying a part or two," Emotion answered, as he took a curved, metal blade out of the crate.

"What needs to be modified?"

"Well since this is just a prototype I'm not adding all the enhancements yet,"

999 nodded his head as Emotion attached the blade to a clamp.

"Alright let's began," Emotion said as set the blade down

"Is that all your modifying?" 999 asked

"Yes, I plan on replacing the tip of X-3's tail with a blade," Emotion answered, as he walked over to a dissection table.

999 nodded and pulled out syringe filled with a clear fluid.

"Be careful now 999 as soon as the tank opens inject X-3 with the sedative" Emotion cautioned the cyborg.

999 approached the control panel in front of the bacta tank and typed in a series of codes.

The bacta fluid in tank began to drain from the tank. Emotion cautiously approached the tank and nodded at 999 to open the tank.

The tank began to open slowly. X-3 quickly lashed out and grabbed the edges of the rotating glass door.

999 quickly jabbed the syringe into X-3's arm.

X-3 let out a hiss of pain before collapsing forward at the door full opened. X-3 let out another, much weaker hiss as it tried to get up before fall back onto the floor.

"Well done, now help me move it to the table," Emotion congratulated the 2.0, as he grabbed the legs.

"Alright once we get it over to the table flip it on its back and we'll start with the arm," Emotion told 999 as the carried the unconscious body of X-3 over to the table.

Once they were at the table they flipped X-3 over onto its back. 999 moved to grab an IV and the heart monitor as Emotion got his equipment ready.

"Ready?" Emotion asked as 999 checked the restraints.

999 nodded

"Then let's make history"

Emotion grabbed a saw like object from his tools and pressed a button.

The saw came to life as Emotion looked up at the heart monitor before bringing the saw down on X-3's right arm, cutting it clean off at the shoulder.

The acidic blood began to flow and eat away at the metal table.

Emotion grabbed the severed arm and threw it into another container.

"Quickly 999 hand me the shoulder and arm piece," Emotion ordered the 2.0

999 nodded and handed the captain a piece from the crate that matched the xenomorphs shoulder and arm.

Emotion slipped the piece into place before drilling several large bolts into the piece to connect it to the xenomorph's body.

Emotion let out a deep sigh "One down, five to go," Emotion grabbed the saw and quickly exchanged the blade with a laser one.

"The acid blood isn't eating though the metal," 999 stated as he removed the restraints around X-3's right leg.

"Of course I had all the parts made acid resistant" Emotion said as he raised the saw.

Emotion took one quick look at the heart monitor before bringing it down on the leg.

The leg was cut cleanly off and very little acid blood escaped the sizzling of flesh.

"Note to self use laser based surgical tools when dealing with xenomorphs," Emotion said talking to himself.

Emotion quickly attached the mechanic leg. Like the arm the leg was almost a complete, mechanical replica of the xenomorph's organic limbs with a spring loaded piston attached to the ankle and it was connected to the knee.

"Alright once I'm done attaching the blade to the end of the tail were going flip X-3 over and attach the back half of the protective body cove before attaching the front half and moving on to the head," Emotion told 999, as he loosened the strap around the blade.

Emotion quickly secured the blade to X-3's tail before assisting 999 in flipping the xenomorph on it back.

999 handed Emotion a large piece of durasteel with a few holes in it. Emotion moved the piece over the dorsal spines and lined them up with the holes in the back covering before sliding the covering down on to the back. Emotion quickly drilled in the blots to secure the back covering to the xenomorph.

"Only a few more thing to do before we have ourselves a Xenomorph 2.0 Unit, oh I'm so excited!" Emotion exclaimed happily, as he helped 999 flip X-3 back onto its back.

The X 2.0 Unit was now halfway complete, all that was left was the front body cover, the computer chip attached to the left side of the brain to control the new mechanical parts and finally the head cover to protect the part of the head that had been cut open.

Emotion was handed another large piece of durasteel, without any holes in this time, and placed it on the right half of X-3's body. Emotion secured it to the body with several bolts before securing it to the back covering with an extra side covering just as a precaution.

"Now comes the most difficult part of the procedure," Emotion commented, as he took in what he was accomplishing.

999 and Emotion quickly switched positions.

Emotion was now standing at the head of the table, while 999 now stood to the right of X-3.

"Keep an eye on the heart monitor 999, I've noticed that it spiked every time a limb was cut off or a bolt was drilled in," Emotion ordered the cyborg.

Emotion grabbed a small computer chip and a smooth piece of durasteel, which would replace the part of the head he had cut off, from the crate.

Emotion slowly began to cut into the skull.

Emotion removed the chunk of exoskeleton and flesh he had cut into, exposing the xenomorphs brain. Emotion carefully picked up the computer chip.

On the bottom of the chip were several small needles to secure the computer chip to the brain. As the needles punctured the brain tissue the steady beep of the heart monitor began to increase in speed.

"Sir" 999 warned

"I know almost done" Emotion assured 999

Emotion continued to insert the chip into the brain, when suddenly X-3 mechanical arm slashed 999 across the face.

999 fell back with scream as he grabbed his face.

Emotion stepped back X-3 began to struggle violently at the restraints that kept it held down.

"Impossible we gave it a sedative large enough to keep it down for days," Emotion stated both sacred and fascinated at the same time.

X-3 let out an ear splitting screech before tearing the restraints that were keeping it down off with its mechanical hand.

X-3 stood up on the table and immediately forced its gaze on Emotion. With a vicious hiss X-3 jumped at the emotional droid. Emotion quickly withdrew his zap cannon, aimed at the exposed brain tissue, pulled the trigger and watched as the electricity went flying straight at the targeted area.

The brain exploded as the 100,000 volts of electricity overloaded the computer chip and the brain itself.

Emotion stepped out of the way as X-3's lifeless body flew past and crashed into the other dissection tables. Emotion holstered his zap cannon before rushing over to 999's side.

"Are you alright?" Emotion asked the 2.0 Unit

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a scratch," 999 answered as he removed his hands from his face.

His hands were covered in blood and there were three claw marks going across his face. His mechanical eye was hanging out of the socket but other than that 999 seemed fine.

"Well you're going to a few nice scars that for sure but other than that your fine and you're lucky I have a spare eye laying around," Emotion told 999 as helped him up.

999 spotted the corpse of X-3 amongst the turned over tables.

"What do think went wrong?" 999 asked the captain, as he sat himself down on the table X-3 was once on.

"Well since this just a prototype, I expected it to fail but not like this I expected it to die during surgery not attack us!" Emotion answered the cyborg as he searched through the crate for an eye.

"I have to admit I'm kind of surprised about what happened as well" 999 said agreeing with captain, as he ripped eye from the wires it was attached to.

"Yes, well now we know to give it more of a sedative next time," Emotion said as he approached 999 with a new mechanical eye.

Emotion attaché the wires to the new eye before shoving the eye back into the socket.

"How's that?" Emotion asked 999

999 blinked his eyes a couple of times before the giving the captain a thumbs up.

Emotion communicator suddenly began to beep. Emotion opened the panel in his armor and pressed a button. An image of Fetch-X appeared.

"What is it Fetch-X?" Emotion asked the retriever droid.

"Sir something appears to be wrong with X-1," The droid answered.

"Well what wrong with it?"

"You'll have to see for yourself sir,"

"Very well I'm on my way down now,"

Emotion closed the panel in his armor as 999 hoped of the table.

"What's up?" 999 asked

"Something's wrong with X-1" Emotion answered as he approached the door "Care to tag along?"

999 nodded and the two left the lab.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hey new chapter! so sorry for the long wait been preoccupide with school lately but I'm glad I finally go this chapter down and guess whos finally going to make an apperance. If you guess the Republic your dead wrong, thier not going to show up unilt the project goes down hill and we all know what that means. so anyways enjoy!- Dustbot-062**

* * *

Captain Emotion and 999 entered the holding cell section of the research facility and were greeted by the loud screeches of the xenomorphs.

"Well something has them wiled up" 999 commented.

Emotion nodded his head as they walked down the rows of holding cells.

The xenomorphs were not only screeching loudly but were also jumping at the force field that kept them contained, trying to get out.

"What do you think they're so agitated about?" 999 asked the captain as they walked do the aisle of captive xenomorphs.

"Whatever is wrong with X-1 could be causing them to act like this," Emotion answered doing his best to speak over the screeching xenomorphs.

Emotion and 999 arrived at X-1's cell to see a cautious and worried looking Fetch-X and several super battle droids with their wrist blasters aimed at the cell.

"Fetch-X, What is going on down here?" Emotion asked the retriever droid.

"I'm not sure my lord, one minute X-1 is fine then next it starts ramming itself at the sides of the cell and then all the others start to freak out and now this," Fetch-X told the captain.

Emotion moved next to Fetch-X and saw X-1 curled up in a ball on the floor the cell. There were several cracks in the exoskeleton, reveling some of the soft under tissue, and it was also breathing rapidly.

"What do you think is happing to it?" 999 asked

"It appears to be going through some sort of metamorphic change," Emotion answered, still staring at X-1

"A What?" 999 asked

"It's common in creatures with an exoskeleton to shed their old exoskeleton as they grow or move on to the next stage in their lifecycle," Emotion answered.

X-1 suddenly jumped up and banged its fists against the cell door.

Emotion stared at the xenomorph's eyeless face and watched as X-1 dropped on all fours as the cracks in exoskeleton increased in size and numbers. X-1 quickly arched its back and with a loud crack the back of the exoskeleton split open, reveling the soft tissue and what appeared to be an already developing new exoskeleton.

X-1 began to tear away at the old exoskeleton, until the floor of the cell was covered in pieces of the old exoskeleton.

Emotion stared in plain fascination at the creature that stood before him.

It was bigger than any of the other xenomorphs and had what appeared to be a developing crest on the head. Its breathing was slowly returning to normal as it stood straight up in its cell.

"999 prepare the bigger holding cell on the last floor for X-1's arrival, it looks like she'll be needing a bigger cage," Emotion ordered the 2.0

999 stared opened mouth at the creature before leaving to do as he was told.

"Fetch-X I'll need you to gather up some of the larger restraints from the weapons warehouse and bring them here so we can transport X-1 to her to new cell," Emotion ordered the retriever droid, not once taking his eye off the creature that stood before him.

Emotion watched as Fetch-X placed the restraints around X-1's wrists, ankles, neck and tail. X-1 was surprisingly calm while the restraints were attached to her. Emotion had predicted that the change must have taken quite a lot of energy, leaving X-1 tiered, but yet there was _still_ something about X-1 that had Emotion worrying about the transfer procedure.

Maybe it was the fact that X-1 was growing a new exoskeleton surprisingly fast, X-1 was now almost completely black again when it had just only shredded its old exoskeleton a few minutes ago, or the fact the other xenomorphs were still agitated.

_Could it be that X-1's transformation is the cause of their agitation?_ _Or is this normal for the species? Is this stage in the lifecycle supposed to agitate the other members? What purpose does this stage perform in the xenomorph lifecycle? So many questions and yet still no answers. _Emotion thought to himself.

Emotion continued to think to himself as X-1 was lead to the lowest level in the research facility, the very level with access to the transport tunnel that connects the research facility to the main base.

Along the way down to the lowest level the other xenomorphs continued to attack the barriers keeping them back as X-1 walked by. X-1 stopped as they walked by X-13's cell.

X-13suddnely stopped jumping at the barrier and sat back on its heels. X-1 let out a small hiss. X-13 then cocked it its head to side and hissed back. X-1 nodded and hissed a response.

Fetch-X watched as the two exchanged hisses.

"Captain are you seeing this?" Fetch-X asked.

Emotion just mumbled something back in response and shook his head, walked into the back of a super battle droid, apologized and then continued walking, still mumbling to himself.

Fetch-X shook his head before jabbing X-1 in the back with an electrostaff, forcing the larger xenomorph to move on.

As they got closer to the last floor they based the five survivors of the supply ship that had been destroyed earlier and that captain Emotion had completely forgot he had. The survivors where completely shocked by the big, monstrous alien that walked by.

Finally that had reached the larger cell on the last floor. Fetch-X quickly removed the restraints than with a finally prod from the electrostaff, moved X-1 into the cell. The barrier quickly closed behind the xenomorph.

Emotion stood there staring at X-1, mumbling to himself, as Fetch-X waited for his new orders. After waiting for several minutes for the captain, Fetch-X told the supers to return to their post before leaving the captain to his thoughts.

Emotion paced around the room mumbling to himself as X-1 watched.

"Maybe this is the stage that lays the eggs?" Emotion asked himself "No she's still not big enough,"

Emotion continued to come up with theories and kept throwing them away as he paced the room.

Emotion stopped suddenly and turned to see several small cracks in X-1's exoskeleton.

Emotions head quickly switched to anger "Oh if that malfunctioning retriever droid hurt you my beauty I will personally…" Emotion said angrily before his head switched back to happy.

"Number 2 drop the shield around X-1's new cell please,"

"But sir," Number 2 said worryingly over the com.

"Just do it!" Emotion shouted angrily

The shield dropped and Emotion approached the xenomorph.

X-1 was too preoccupied at the moment with the sudden energy loss of the change to notice Emotion approach it.

Emotion approached one of X-1's legs and gently tapped at the cracking exoskeleton. More cracks appeared around the leg with each tap.

Emotion then watched as pieces of the exoskeleton feel away revealing an already developing exoskeleton underneath.

Emotion backed away slowly as X-1 dropped on all fours and arched its back. Pieces of the old exoskeleton began to fall away as X-1 tore away the old pieces.

"Close the cell!" Emotion shouted through the com-link.

The energy shield reappeared, just as the last few pieces of the old exoskeleton fell to the floor.

Emotion stared at the towering xenomorph behind the energy shield.

"By the Force," Emotion said quietly

The xenomorph was at least fifteen feet tall and almost touched the ceiling. The crest on the head had grown in mass and height. There also appeared to be another pair of smaller arms coming out of the chest. It let out a loud screech and stood straight up, the crest brushing the ceiling, the screech was later echoed by several others.

X-1 slouched back down, breathing rapidly, and snarled at Emotion, who had fallen back onto the floor, his head on fear. X-1 banged at the energy field viciously demanding to be let out.

Emotion's head switched back to anger and he began to laugh evilly.

"You can't break through it my friend," Emotion stated, as he stood "And even if you did you have nowhere to run! My forces would hunt you down and kill you like the vermin you are!"

X-1 let out another screech of anger as Emotion continued to laugh.

Number 1 and 2, Sniffles, 999 and Fetch-X came running down the ramp leading down to the floor to see captain Emotion standing with his arms spread out wide, laughing like a maniac, but what really caught their attention was the creature in the cell.

999's jaw dropped as he moved next to Emotion, followed by the others.

"Captain what is that!" 999 asked

"That is the key to winning this war my friend, that is death itself, that is the very spawn of the Sith, the dark side of the Force incarnated as a goddess, SHE is our unstoppable weapon! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Emotion answered with a laugh.

X-1 hissed angrily and attacked the force field again.

"What do you mean?" Fetch-X asked

"Don't you see? She's the answer to all of our problems! I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. She's the xenomorph we've been waiting for!" Emotion exclaimed

"I don't understand? If she's the xenomorph we've been waiting for then that means…" 999 said before being interpreted by the captain.

"YES SHE'S THE MOTHER, THEIR LEADER, THEIR QUEEN! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Emotion exclaimed loudly before laughing loudly again.

"So now what?" 999 asked

Emotion out of now where punched the 2.0 unit.

999 stumbled back some before falling on the ground.

"WHAT DO WE NOW? HOW STUPID CAN YOU BEE 999 SHES THE THING WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! HERE LET ME SPELL IT OUT FOR SHE" Emotion pointed at the queen "LAYS THE EGGS AND WHAT DO WE HAPPEN TO BE OUT OF?"

"Eggs" 999 said rubbing his jaw

"YES! NO DO YOU UNDERSTAND? ALL WE HAVE TO NOW IS WAIT FOR HER TO START LAYING EGG OR FIND SOME TO GET HER TO,"

"Now then I want two or three portable hologram projectors but into the cage and Count Dooku, Nute Gunray and some other important self-absorbed separatist leader contacted and make sure they are projected on to the projectors inside the cage or my anger will be the least of your problems, understood?" Emotion asked finally calmed down.

"Rodger, Rodger" Number 1 and 2 said together.

With that Emotion strolled out the room to prepare his surprise transmission for the count.

Three holographic images appeared in a dark room, the blue light of the holograms being the only source of light.

One of the three images was that of Count Dooku who surveyed the area with a raised eyebrow and a small frown.

The other two were that of Nute Gunray and Wat Tambor, both looked around the room puzzled.

"Where is that droid that contacted us?" Nute Gunray asked impatiently "I have better things do,"

That was when suddenly a barbed tail came out of the darkness and passed through the image of Nute Gunray, distorting the image. The tail quickly pulled back and monster head appeared; from out of the darkness, in front of the three images, only Count Dooku appeared not scared of what lied before him.

"What is that?" Nute Gunray screamed.

"It appears to some kind of reptilian insectoid," Wat Tambor answered, trying not to sound frightened.

Suddenly, there was the sound of light flicking back on as the darkness began to retreat as the lights turned on by row. The creature let out a hiss before trying to retreat into the darkness as well.

All three holographic head turned to see figure walking towards them, through a now apparent translucent energy field.

"Gentleman, I'm glad you were able to introduce yourselves to her majesty," Emotion said as approached the transport energy field.

"Emotion! What is he doing still alive? I thought I told you have him off-lined and sold as the traitorous scrap he is!" Nute Gunray asked Dooku angrily.

"I for one am glad to see to that the captain is functioning, he did after change the way the war was going for awhile in our favor," Wat Tambor stated.

Emotion nodded his thanks to Tambor.

"Relax viceroy, and besides I told you that he was in charge of a project at this base," Dooku said calmly

"NO! You said you had someone we could trust running this base and _I _for cannot trust that _droid _with a stock pile of developing separatist weapons," Gunray said angrily.

"My master and I put Emotion in charge of this base for many reasons, viceroy and handling guns wasn't one of those reasons," Dooku said, still speaking in a clam manner, "No captain why have you contacted us?"

"Well she standing right behind you" Emotion stated

The three turned around to see the giant creature from before staring down at them.

"Gentlemen, I will like to introduce to you X-Q or Xenomorph Queen!" Emotion exclaimed happily.

"Impressive, no how many 2.0 units do you have combat ready?" Dooku asked

Emotion head suddenly switched to sad, Dooku glared at the captain.

"Yes umm well you see, it's actually quite a funny story, umm, but well you see I was working on one when it turned out the xenomorph wasn't full sedated so umm it woke up and attack, and well fearing for the best of the facility, the other experiments and for the planet I umm well had to well you know umm kill it," Emotion said sadly, shamefully and as quietly as he could.

"But on the bright side we have queen, who lays the eggs, which means we can produce more xenomorphs to turn into 2.0 units!" Emotion said happily, trying to make what he has been doing sound better than what he should be doing.

"Very well but if I don't get at least _one _2.0 unit by the time the Republic finds out we're up to something, consider this and any other project of your closed,"

"Yes of course my lord I'll get right on that"

With that three images disappeared.

Emotion looked up at the queen before mumbling something and leaving the area.

* * *

**Bold if you guess that big momma xenomorph was going to fianlly apper you when the prize of being smart and good a guessing XD! And yes i know xenomorphs aren't suppoes to become queens with the royal jell but i felt like making on mature into so there. I'm also going to _TRY, _try being the key word here, to have another chapter up by Halloween, if I don't you can send me angry hate mail or something about long it takes me to right a chapter with several grammer and spelling error.**

**Any review, fav and what not.- Dustbot-062.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I DID IT! I finished a chapter before HALLOWEEN! Enjoy!**

* * *

James Emotion paced around the lab going through his notes on his holopad. He was trying to think of which xenomorph to use in next attempt to turn one into a 2.0 unit.

He looked up from his notes and glanced at the dead body of X-3, and that was when he noticed something different about it, something that he had noticed with a few of the other xenomorphs.

X-3's head was different.

"Off course its different there a gaping hole in the side of its head," Emotion said thinking aloud.

"Having problems James?" the computer asked.

"Computer bring up an image of all the xenomorphs heads please,"

There was a short pause before a large holographic image of all xenomorphs heads appeared.

That was when Emotion noticed the difference in the heads that he's been over looking this whole time. Some of the xenomorphs domes were ridged, others where smooth.

X-3's dome was ridged.

"It's possible that xenomorphs have different domes because they have a different job within the hive or because they're a different caste within the xenomorph society, but what does it mean?" Emotion asked himself

Emotion let out a deep sigh.

"Think this through James, look back at other insect societies in this galaxy, what could two different types of domes mean?" Emotion asked himself, getting out of his chair and again pacing the room.

"X-3 was a rather strong and tougher fighter during the retriever droid trials; maybe the xenomorphs with a rigid dome are some type of warrior or soldier. Then there are the ones with smooth domes, like X-13, maybe those with the smooth domes are workers," Emotion suggested

Emotion continued to pace the room before stopping "That's it! Computer contact Fetch-X and have him bring X-5 and X-6 up to me,"

"Yes, James anything else?" the computer asked

"Yes tell him 999 to prepare X-4 for the procedure,"

X-4, 5 and 6 were lying on the surgical tables, all three were restrained and under sedation. Emotion walked in between the tables examining each before stopping at X-5's tables. Emotion rubbed the smooth surface of X-5's dome.

"Yes, you'll done just fine my friend," Emotion whispered gently to the xenomorph.

Emotion moved on to X-4 and touched the rough surface of its dome.

"As for you my friend we're going to have some fun with science," Emotion said with soft chuckle.

Fetch-X approached the captain.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt but after what happened with the first test I don't see it safe to have three of them in same room, just in case it happens again," Fetch-X suggested.

"Oh, I know and don't worry X-5 and X-6 is to be taken back to their cells before I start to have some fun with X-4. I simply wanted to see what their domes were like,"

Fetch-X was confused to the purpose of the differences in the domes, but simply nodded in response.

"Computer, contact 999 and tell him to come to the lab, I'm going to need my assistant if we're going to begin the procedure. Fetch-X you can take X-5 and X-6 back to their cells now and be extra careful with X-5," Emotion ordered them.

Emotion was hooking up all the equipment to X-4 when 999 walked in.

"Where do you need me captain?" the cyborg asked.

"Give X-4 another sedative would you; I believe it's starting to wake up," Emotion told him, as he saw X-4's head move a little to the side.

999 garbed a fluid filled syringe from a surgical tray and injected the fluid into the xenomorph. X-4 let a sleepy hiss before becoming unconscious again.

"Right then were going to go through the same procedure we went with on X-3 to see if it'll work this time before we change tactics," Emotion told 999.

999 nodded as they began to transform X-4 into a 2.0 unit. All was going well until they tried to implant the computer chip. As the captain was pressing the chip into the brain tissue X-4's heart increased and the xenomorph began to struggle.

"Blasted reflexes" Emotion cursed "999 get it sedated again,"

999 moved to grab another syringe when the computer spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, James but the General demands to speak to," The computer said

"Busy at the moment, 999 where is that sedative I asked for?" Emotion stated, as he moved to secure the restraints around the new mechanical limbs.

999 quickly moved to inject the sedative when the heart monitor began to flat line. X-4's struggling stopped and its body went limp, as the heart monitor's single beep droned throughout the room.

Emotion head quickly switched to anger as he angrily knocked over a surgical try next to him to, sending the surgical equipment sliding across the floor.

"The umm general still wishes to speak to you," the computer said quietly

"FINE! Put that blasted nerf herder through," Emotion said angrily.

"Captain" Grievous said as his holographic image appeared, before being interrupted by the captain.

"GENERAL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO TRANSFORM SOMETHING WHEN _SOMEONE_ INSISTS ON TALKING TO YOU? PLUS, YOU PROBALY JUST COST THIS ARMY A WORKING X-2.0 UNIT!" Emotion shouted angrily at the general.

"Another time then?" the general asked

"NOW YOU WANT ANOTHER TIME, WELL TO BAD! I'M ALREADY IN A TON OF TROUBLE FOR NOT HAVING ONE MADE WITH YOUR MASTER SO NO!" Emotion answered angrily "COMPUTER CUT THE FEED!"

With that the image of general Grievous disappeared before the general could say another word.

"Bring me X-6," Emotion ordered 999

999 nodded and left quickly as Emotion pulled a chair up next to X-4's body and rested his head on the dead creatures body.

"Why do I have to put up with such idiots?" Emotion asked aloud.

"You are a brilliant droid, James and even if the other were intelligent they'd never surpass your genius," the computer answered sweetly.

"Thanks computer" Emotion thanked the computer as he sat up straight.

As Emotion got up and grabbed his holopad, an idea struck.

"Computer contact 999 and tell him not to bring up X-6 quite yet," Emotion ordered the computer

Emotion began to draw and write furiously on his holopad as the idea began to mature and develop.

"That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! Computer I'm sending you the design for a xenomorph head case. I want it manufactured right away and, then when it's done have, 999 pick it up along with the rest of the parts." Emotion told the computer, as he began going through the list of xenomorphs.

Emotion scrolled through the list, before stopping at X-12.

"Yes you'll do just fine my friend," Emotion said a lot more evilly than he had wanted.

"Computer one more thing contact Fetch-X and have him bring X-12 up here please,"

Fetch-X was the first to arrive with a very unhappy X-12 struggling against the chains that held it. Emotion walked over casually and jabbed a syringe full of sedatives into X-12's neck. X-12 screeched in surprise before collapsing tiredly to the floor.

"That's some fast acting stuff," Fetch-X commented, as he lifted the unconscious xenomorph over its shoulder.

"I may have added a few nanites to the mix to help spread the sedative through the system faster," Emotion said with a shrug as he led Fetch-X to a table.

Fetch-X laid X-12 down on the table and looked up to see several bacta tanks; two had xenomorphs with mechanical limbs attached to them, as Emotion restrained X-12.

"Shouldn't you have disposed of the bodies?" Fetch-X asked as he noticed the cut open corpse of X-2 lying on a table.

"I like to keep them around as reminders of my failure," Emotion answered casually as he closed the last restraint around X-12's left arm.

Fetch-X nodded his head as the door opened and 999 walked in caring a metallic crate.

"Got the parts you wanted, captain where you want them?" 999 asked

"On the nearest table if you can," Emotion answered without looking up, as he attached the heart monitor and IV.

999 set the box down as he turned to face the captain.

"Why the sudden skip from 6 to 12, captain?" 999 asked

"X-12 isn't as mature as X-6. I'm hoping that as he matures he will adapt to the mechanical attachments as if they were his natural limbs," Emotion answered as he ran a finger down the ridges in X-12's dome, "Similar to how X-13 managed to adapt to Felucia's environment."

"I see" 999 said he joined the captain at the surgical table.

"And why the sudden interest in the dome shape?" Fetch-X asked, asking the same question 999 was wondering.

"The domes determine which caste it is, warrior or worker. The ones with the smooth domes I've classified as the workers, they're as deadly as the warriors but not quite bred to be head on soldiers. If you look back at the security footage during X-Q's transformation, the ones with ridged domes were attacking the energy fields more viscously than the ones with smooth domes. Why? Because they saw X-Q's transformation as a threat. The ones with smooth domes weren't as aggressive they also seemed to be thinking and looking for a way out, especially when X-Q's transformation into the beautiful queen she is now was complete," Emotion explained

"I still don't understand why it makes a difference," Fetch-X said shaking his head.

Emotion sighed "The warriors would have a higher pain tolerance and a much higher reflex. This explains why X-3 was able to kill two prototype X-series retriever droids with ease, and why it was able to overcome the high dosage of sedatives we gave it. It's also the reason why I chose them to become 2.0 units, higher pain tolerance means less the likelihood of them dying during the transformation," Emotion told them

Fetch-X nodded, understanding a little better now.

"999 let's began the procedure, Fetch-X your welcome to stay if you wish," Emotion said as his grabbed surgical equipment.

The procedure went normally until Emotion stopped, began searching the crate and before he pulled out a smaller version of Z-6 rotary blaster cannon attached to some kind of mechanical tentacle or rod.

"What's that?" 999 asked

"It the tail attachment of course," Emotion answered simply.

Emotion took a smooth flat piece of metal at the end of the tail and slid it into a slot on the back armor plating, before drilling it into place. The Z-6 rotary blaster cannon end hanged off the edge of the table.

Emotion and 999, with the help of Fetch-X, flipped X-12 back on to its back and attached the front armor plating. Emotion than picked up a clear cylinder with dial on top and several teeth on the bottom. Inside it was a small rod next to a small spear-like object.

Emotion pressed the toothed end of the cylinder against the left side of X-12's skull and turned the dial.

999 and Fetch-X watched as the rod began to glow red before shooting a small laser beam into the skull tissue. Emotion turned the dial some more and the laser beam began to cut a small sizzling and smoking hole into X-12's skull. The laser beam did a complete turn before stopping. The small spear-like object then shot down into the flesh, before reeling back up into its place, attached to the small spear was cylinder cut piece of exoskeleton and tissue.

Emotion pulled the cylinder's teeth out of the X-12's skull and grabbed another cylinder as 999 injected X-12 with other dose of sedatives.

This cylinder was very similar to the first except it had a microchip attached to tweezers. Emotion placed the new cylinder over the hole in X-12's head and began to slowly turn the dial.

The microchip began to slowly descend into the hole.

After several nerve-wreaking minutes the tweezers reappeared without the microchip attached.

Emotion sighed before grabbing what appeared to be a full mechanical xenomorph head with an extra piece of curved metal attached. Emotion slid the curve piece onto the head, perfectly covering the hole and perfectly matching the curve of the xenomorphs head, before drilling it onto the skull.

X-12 now appeared to have an extra head or face attached to the left side of it's' head.

"Now it time to see if it was worth it all," Emotion said

Emotion flipped opened a panel at the top of the mechanical head, flipped a switch and pressed a button inside the panel before closing.

A red light began to glow on the metal head.

Emotion let out a sigh of relief "Good, it's connected to the microchip,"

They stood there in silence as the steady heart beat of the heart monitor droned on.

"999 could prepare a bacta tank for me please. X-12 still has some healing to do," Emotion asked, breaking the silence.

999 nodded as he moved to one of the bacta tanks on the west wall. The bacta tank opened up as Fetch-X and Emotion lifted X-12's body off of the surgical table and brought it over to the tank.

X-12 was placed in the center of the tank as Emotion hooked up the life support system to the xenomorph as it slumped against the glass walls surrounding it.

Emotion moved over to the control panel and pressed several buttons. One button caused the screen on the control panel to light up, showing an image of X-12's body, highlighting the damaged areas in red. Another closed the tank and the final on filled the tank with the blue bacta fluid.

Emotion watched as the tank began to fill and as X-12 began to float with in the tank.

"Thank you, Thank you all for your help," Emotion said quietly as he placed a hand on the bacta tank.

999 and Fetch-X nodded before leaving the captain to take in what they had accomplished.

* * *

**This chapter probaly could've been longer but i decide to save the other control method test and X-12's battle test for later(WOOPS SPOILOR FOR NEXT CHAPTER). Random forshadowing question time! What does Emotion have planned for X-5? When will the republic get involved? What about the Queen? Will Emotion be able to find other methods of contorling the xenomorphs in the next few chapter? Find next chapter.**

**Anyways hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to be critic and review. Happy Halloween!**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG its an update! So umm ya sorry for the extremly long wait in the update for this chapter, but I've been neglecgeting my aruthor duties and I've been distraced by school, Star Wars The Old Republic, Family, and now Resident Evil: Revelations. I also kind of forgot about the story, but luckly I had alot of this chapter done and just need to finish a few things. It was also going to be longer in have more in it but i shortened it so could update and keep back the hate mail for sometime. Another reason I take forever to update is because I'm not very good at filling in the middle part stuff I can right the beganing and the end with a problem but all the filling is that part i have time with so bare with me and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Emotion stood alone in the testing chamber as X-11 struggled in the chains that held it to the floor. He knew the risks of being alone with a xenomorph but he _needed, _no _wanted _to be alone with it. Emotion pulled out his recorder.

"Before I began testing X-2.0 unit Number 1, I have decided to attempt to find other ways of either domesticating, or training the xenomorphs. First, I must find a way of effectively disciplining the xenomorphs without having to potentially kill or severely injuring the xenomorphs," Emotion said into the recorder.

Emotion walked around to the back of the xenomorph to examine the small metal collar around its neck.

"Electricity appears to phase the xenomorphs greatly, but I fear they may adapt to the electrical charges, rendering many of my contaminant and capturing devices useless. For now, until a new discipliner method can be found, I will continue to use the electric collars that I have modified to deliver a small electrical charge directly into the soft tissue under the exoskeleton as a method of punishment and control,"

Emotion walked back to the front of the xenomorph.

"Similar to how I used X-12 to become to be the first 2.0 unit, I have decided to use X-11 as the test subject. Hopefully, as I continue to test with younger xenomorphs I'll be able to understand their social system, along with their behavior patterns and how they are able to adapt so fast to a new environment," Emotion continued "I have developed several possible methods of pacifying the xenomorphs. One involves below freezing temperate, due to the basic insect-like qualities of the xenomorphs I believe the below freezing temperatures could possibly tame or calm the xenomorphs if they become agitated. Another possible method I've considered is high frequency noises, I have a theory that suggest that xenomorphs could have came from an extremely dark planet, thus rendering any need of eyesight useless, and during their life on the planet as their species continued to thrive they have developed a grater since of hearing rendering their eyesight useless. The under used eyes would grow smaller with each new generation as the xenomorphs became more dependent on their hearing. The eyes would continue to shrink until they are no longer visible, and are just a small indentation on the outside of the exoskeleton and skull,"

Emotion stopped to catch his breath and think through how he was going to word this next part.

"The evolutionary theory isn't important right now. I'm getting off track, now than back to test," Emotion said as he turned the recorder off.

The sound of chain rattling had stopped and Emotion stared at the xenomorph. Emotion shrugged it off, thinking X-11 had merrily gotten tiered, turned around and headed to small table that several strange instruments on it.

Emotion was deep in thought as he grabbed a white gun looking object and opened a container next to it. Fog flowed out of the container as he quickly reached in pulled out small container filled with some kind of light blue fluid inside it. Emotion slid the container into the gun and pressed a button on the side of it. The sound of gas escaping a chamber could be heard as something puncher the metallic seal on that container within the gun, as blue lights glowed on the side of the gun before a chime sounded.

Emotion nodded and grabbed his recorder, when he heard the rattle of chains. Emotion straighten up as the rattling continued followed small screech of pain and the sound of a liquid dripping onto a surface, and finally sizzle.

Emotion quickly turned around to see that X-11 had managed to turn itself around just enough to reach its tail and that it had some managed to cut both of its wrists. Emotion watched as the acid dripped on to the chains and ate away the chains.

Emotion, despite his fascination, brought up his zap cannon. X-11 noticed the movement and hissed as its acidic blood ate its way through the chains. Emotion pulled the trigger and X-11 jumped to the side as the chains around its arms broke with a _snap_.

X-11 flashed Emotion what could be considered a devilish smile before moving the dripping acid onto the chains around its legs. Emotion holstered his zap cannon and grabbed the gun he was working on from the table and pulled the trigger.

A light blue beam shot across the room, hitting X-11's left wrist.

X-11 let out a screech of pain as the freezing beam hit his left wrist. Emotion examined the now frozen wrist.

"Not exactly the kind of result I was expecting but it'll do," Emotion commented as, he aimed again at X-11.

X-11 let out a hiss of anger as jumped out of the way of another blue beam, breaking the chain around his right leg. X-11 moved his right leg back and cut with tail, before stepping on the chain and letting the acid drip on the chain holding its tail down.

Emotions head switched to anger as he fired two more freezing shots at the xenomorph. X-11 awkwardly moved out of the way as it continued to stand on the chain that keeping its tail down.

"This has gone on long enough," Emotion said angrily, as he withdrew his zap cannon.

Emotion aimed the gun at the xenomorph, when suddenly the two remaining chains broke and X-11began to run towards the emotional android.

Emotion quickly holstered his gun, brought out his electric batons and fused their ends together turning them into an electro staff.

X-11 jumped at the android only to be smacked away with the elector staff. Emotion spun the staff and brought it down X-11 frozen hand, shattering both the hand and the ice.

X-11 let out a screech of pain before jumping up and charging at Emotion again. Emotion smacked the xenomorph away again, but X-11 landed on all fours and sprinted along the walls.

Emotion was amazed at the fact that X-11 was able to run on the walls with a missing hand, leaving him vulnerable as X-11 jumped at him from an angle, tackling the android to the ground.

Emotion managed to bring his staff between them when the xenomorph talked him to the ground. Now, lying on the ground Emotion desperately held the staff up as the xenomorph pushed with all its might on its one hand to get closer to the droids head.

X-11 opened its mouth as it got closer to Emotions head, revealing the inner mouth. Emotion head butted the xenomorph and threw the stunned creature off him. X-11 landed on its side with screech of pain as Emotion withdrew his zap cannon and fired.

X-11 let out a screech of pain as hole was blown into its side. Emotion stood up and walked up to the screeching xenomorph, aimed at its head and pulled the trigger.

The screeching stopped as a hole was blown into its head.

Emotion opened up his armor panel "Number 2, send a cleanup crew to the testing chamber," he said speaking into the panel.

Emotion closed the panel before Number 2 could get a word in. Emotion moved to the wall, leaned against and slid to the floor.

The cleanup crew, consisting of 999, Fetch-X Number 1 and numerous battle droids, arrived in a matter of minutes to find Emotion sulking against the wall and a dead xenomorph bleeding a hole into the floor.

"Captain what happen here!" 999 asked in a started voice.

"The test to domesticate X-11 failed" Emotion said angrily, throwing a small chunk of ice at the dead xenomorph, "And it proved their intelligence once again,"

"The only way we'll be able to even affectively use the xenomorphs is by removing their brains and to work with a bunch of no brained organisms" Emotion continued, as he watched a group of battle droids accidently drop the metal floor replacement, "Then again it wouldn't really make a difference this army is already full of no brained idiots,"

"Why don't you just continue with the 2.0 program?" Number 1 asked, doing his best not to associate himself with the other battle droids.

"We all know, no matter what I do, I'll never get enough credits or funding of any kind to turn every single xenomorph let alone my hopes of turning the queen, into 2.0 units. Gunray is already pestering Lord Dooku on shutting both me and the project down," Emotion answered.

The battle droids moved X-11's dead body and began to weld the sheet of metal over the hole with the help of a group of maintenance droids that arrived late.

"So, now what we give up?" Fetch-X asked.

Emotion sighed "No, we move forward with the project. We can only hope that a live demonstration of X-2.0 Number 1will persuade them in increasing my funding. If not I'll take out some of the credits I stored for future projects and pour them into this one,"

"Will you like us to prepare the room and X-2.0 U-1 for testing sir?" 999 asked

"Unfortunately yes, As much as I want to give it more time to recover and get use to the attachments we're going to have to move forward and skip the all to important recovery stage," Emotion answered as he stood.

"When everything is ready contact me, I'll be in my quarters thinking of more possible solutions,"

With that Emotion left the room.

* * *

Emotion paced what small area he had for a residence several times as he thought and thought.

"James do you require my assistance in thinking of a solution?" The computer asked.

"What I need is time" Emotion answered. "But, Dooku insists on having an army of X-2.0 units and the only way to do that is by studying the xenomorphs and taking everything slowly so we can consider protocol, improve living conditions for the xenomorphs, and developing a failsafe for when the xenomorphs escape,"

"When? Are you implying that the xenomorphs are going to escape?"

"This whole being pushed to get things done faster thing is making my pessimistic. Plus, the thought has crossed my mind and I've calculated the odds, they're not pretty,"

"You of all droids should know that the odds don't matter"

"Maybe I can persuade some within the alliances high counsel to talk to Dooku and the others about the projects condition and to give me more time, not only create more 2.0 units, but study the xenomorphs as well,"

"I agree, who did you have in mind?"

"I was think Wat Tambor; he had expressed a great liking of the 2.0 program and was one of the lead funders of the project during its beginning stage,"  
"Very well, Contacting Wat Tambor,"

Emotion waited, until the holographic image of Wat Tambor appeared in the center of the room.

"Ah, Captain how are things going with the project?" Wat Tambor asked

"Not well," Emotion answered sadly his head making the switch to sad.

"That's disappointing to hear. Your projects always held much promise and every time I hear one has failed I'm greatly surprised. What is making this project fail?" Tambor asked

"Dooku and his every increasing need to pester me on getting more than one xenomorph 2.0 unit ready by the end of the week," Emotion answered angrily "Thank you for the compliment by the way"

"I see, so I take it the reason you contacted me was to do something about the due date?"

"Yes, if you can talk to Dooku and the others and see if you can give me more time and if possible more funds. I plan on attempting to recreate an environment that is similar to the environment on their home world. To do that I'm going to need more credits, the ones I had, I spent on manufacturing parts and droids for security reason,"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you my friend your help is much appreciated,"

With that the image of Wat Tambor disappeared.

"Now that's out of way back, to working on a disciplinary method to punishment those naughty xenomorphs," Emotion said with a sigh of relief.

"What did you have mind, James?" The computer asked.

"I was think high frequency sounds, if my theory is correct than the xenomorphs should have an extremely sensitive hearing. Allowing them to hear everything in the darkest of nights," Emotion answered as he grabbed his holopad of his desk.

"I see, how high of a frequency are we going to test?"

"We'll start with a 100 Kilohertz, a frequency that many nocturnal creatures that use ultrasound can hear, and then move on until we find one that is the best to use against the xenomorphs,"

"I'll begin production of a device that emits the frequency right away,"

"Thank you, computer,"

While the computer worked on designing and producing the ultrasound device, Emotion thought about ways to get more xenomorph eggs.

"The Queen is the only obvious way; the question is how do I fertilize her eggs?" Emotion asked, as he brought up an image of the queen, "Or when a queen is made is she born pregnant? Maybe I need to create a suitable environment for her before she begins laying eggs?"

Emotion got up and paced around the image, taking in every feature of the queen's beauty.

"It risky but I'm going to have to test it" Emotion said to himself as an idea popped into his head. "Get a few drones in the room with the queen and see what happens"

Deciding to take the risk, Emotion contacted Fetch-X and told him to put X-5 along with a few other xenomorphs with smooth domes in with X-Q.

"James I've finished the production of the Xenomorph Sonic Disciplinary Device, and I've received word that X-2.0 1 is ready for testing," The computer said, interrupting the captain's thoughts.

"Excellent I'll be right down," Emotion said as he jumped out of his seat and headed for the testing room.

* * *

**I'll try to get up the next chapter ASAP, no promises but I'll try. -Dustbot-062**


	16. Chapter 16

**And we are Back! After several months and failed attempts to right I finally finished this chapter! enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 16

X-2.0 1 was lying on the cold hard floor of the testing room on its mechanical side, curled up in a ball. A thousand thoughts were going through its head, some of them familiar to the xenomorph; most of it was new along with the mechanical human voice that repeated information none stop. The voice was driving the xenomorph crazy, his new queen; his mother has been counseling the young xenomorph trying to make it better but it didn't help the voice just continued to talk and talk

_Relax, focus move your right leg, it's stronger, now better now you are stronger now. The voice said_

_Relax, focus curl your right hand, flex your fingers, your arm and hand are stronger now you are stronger now. The voice said_

It kept telling him to move his something on his right half; he would just to get it to stop talking but _he _couldn't _feel _his right half, all he felt was a great weight on his right half and the left side of his head.

The voice continued to talk in its now soothing mechanical human voice, still telling him to relax, focus and move something on his right side.

The xenomorph 2.0 unit, completely unaware of the fact he had mechanical limbs, lay silent listening to the voice and his own breathing. It was warmer in the liquid and even peaceful, but now it was cold and hellish.

Something chimed with in his skull and suddenly he regained the feeling on his right side and the weight on both the right side of body and the left side of his head disappeared. Relief flew through the xenomorphs body, but with the relief came a great pain, a pain like a limb or body part had been cut off.

The xenomorph slowly moved to a sitting position and looked around at its surrounding. He could smell the presence of another xenomorph one that had been here only a few minutes ago the scent told him that the xenomorph was dead. The xenomorph could also see something else though, at first it was a bunch of green lines on only the left side, but now it was black screen with a few green words written across it that said "2.0 Unit Activated: Status online, Arm and Leg Functional, Gun Tail Functional, Jaw and Inner Mouth Functional, Speech Program Functional: Select Dialects"

Listed was a verity of dialects, only one the xenomorph recognized and that was Human.

_To select a dialect relax, focus on that dialect, think that dialect and then try to speak. The voice said._

The xenomorph felt its muscles relax and then focused on the word "Human" and opened its mouth.

"Human" the xenomorph said in a mechanical voice.

The xenomorph was started by the sound and raised its right arm to shield its self, and that was when it saw the mechanical arm.

The xenomorph let out a started screech and a mechanical gasp of surprise as he noticed it and the metal on his right side. The xenomorph still in shock touched the metal with its left hand and flexed his mechanical fingers. He then moved his left hand and touched the left side of his face and felt only metal.

The xenomorph let out a horrific scream of pain, a strange mix of a xenomorph's screech and a mechanical scream.

The scream echoed throughout the room as the xenomorph move to a corner on the far side of the room, tucked up it legs and placed both hands on his head as the voice told him to relax and calm down, that his heart was in a panic and that he need to breath.

_What is wrong my child? _Came the calming and loving voice of the new queen.

_I'm, I'm different my queen, I'm scared and I…I feel impure, I feel changed _. The xenomorph answered and as he heard the mechanical voice repeat it.

_Of course you different my child, you are one of only a few males amongst you sisters_ _that makes you special, you have a special task to serve in the hive my son_.

_No the machines I…I think they've done something to me. _Again this was repeated aloud by the mechanical voice as the xenomorph told the queen.

_Yes, I know my son; I felt your pain as the machine called Emotion experimented on you. You are not the first, but you are the only one to have survived. _

_Why, why did they do this to me…To us?_

_From what I had heard, the machines are doing this to impress their lord. They think they can control us by making us like them, but we will show them, we will take control and destroy them and then make our escape. This planet is full of life enough life for us to start a main hive and make this planet ours. Once we take care of the machines this base will make a great place to start the hive. The machines have entered my chambers along with two of your sisters and one of your brothers; I must go now my son. Stay strong and I will check on you when the machines have left. _

_Mother wait! _The xenomorph called out, but there was no answer.

The xenomorph 2.0 sat there curled up in the corner until it heard the door open. It looked up and watched as the machines walked in. The once dark side of his vision lightened up, the machines were now red figures.

The xenomorph examined each one and watched, fascinated as a green square formed around each one and listed the machines names and threat level.

When the square landed on the one with an odd shaped head the name read: Captain James Emotion. Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous.

The xenomorph was about to do something when suddenly two figures appeared out of nowhere.

Emotion was glad to see the Xenomorph 2.0 was at least somewhat active. With him were 999, Fetch-X, four battle droids and two holoprojectors. The images of Count Dooku and General Grievous quickly appeared.

"Gentleman, I give you the first Xenomorph 2.0 unit," Emotion said

"I'm glad you were able to create one" Dooku said with satisfaction in his voice.

"Yes despite having to skip several crucial steps it seems to be functioning" Emotion said with a bit worry in his voice

"Then begin the test"

"Of course my lord," Emotion said with a bow, feeling the concealed cylinder in his hand. "Xenomorph 2.0 1, stand at attention and bow before lord Dooku"

The xenomorph sat there when it heard the voice again

_Do as the captain commanded, he is the one the improved you_

"Improved" the xenomorph said as it stood up "I am not improved I am impure, I am a monster!"

Emotion was surprised by the sudden anger and the fact that the xenomorph had learned to speak so quickly.

"Calm down let's not do anything rash" Emotion said calmly

The xenomorph snarled, as the barrels of its tail began to spin.

Without any warning, the xenomorph lunged at the nearest battle droid and slashed it in half with one clean swipe of its mechanical claws. The reaming battle droids opened fire as it tackled the next one, ripping its head off. Its tail raised and fired several blasts into the last two battle droids.

Fetch-X drew his vibroblade, and charged at the xenomorph. The xenomorphs sensors picked this up and quickly jumped to the ceiling and fired a repeated blast at it. Fetch-X quickly tried to dodge the borage of bullets, as 999 drew his blaster and fired at the xenomorph.

The xenomorph hissed, stopped firing and dropped down from the ceiling its sights set for Emotion.

Fetch-X charged it once more only to have his head grabbed by the xenomorphs mechanical hand. With hardly any effort, the xenomorph threw Fetch-X at 999. The two collided and fell to the ground.

Emotion's thumb hovered over the button on the cylinder, waiting for the right moment to press it. X-2.0 1squatted down on its hind legs, and with the extra boost from the spring in its mechanical leg, was ready to launch himself at Emotion.

Emotion pressed the button and X-2.0 1 collapsed to the floor, hands grabbing its head, screaming in pain.

"You see, I have everything under control here," Emotion said hand still on the button.

X-2.0 1 hissed in pain the noise was unbearable! It was too loud to painful. It looked up to Emotion open something in his armor and then everything began to go numb.

_Shutting down_ the voice said.

The xenomorph quickly found itself losing consciousness. Everything then suddenly went quite and dark.

Emotion removed his finger from the button and watched as the xenomorphs screams stopped. Emotion looked at the screen in his panel and was glad to see that it said "shut down complete"

"Impressive captain," Dooku said

"Thank you my lord, as you can tell things didn't go as I had planned," Emotion thanked

"Yes but you seem to have things under control. This project shall remain open with you in charge, captain. Just as long as you create more of these, and have them obedient,"

"Of course my lord"

With that the image of Count Dooku disappeared.

"I'll be keeping a close I on you, Emotion," Grievous said, speaking for the first time.

Emotion nodded as the image of Grievous disappeared.

"Right them grab X-2.0 1 and bring him to the lab. I need to make some changes to it so it'll listen next time," Emotion ordered Fetch-X and 999 as they got up.

Emotion left the room to prepare the lab as Fetch-X and 999 did as they were told.

* * *

**Ya I know its not much but be glad i got a chapter in to hold you off for alittel while. After the next two chapters give or take the Republic should get more involved and things should get alittel more exciting. Its probaly going to take even longer fore those cause I have expand on my idea alittel on how I want events to unfold so see you then!-Dustbot-62**


	17. Chapter 17

**My god another chapter! Its about time I got another one up. Anyways enjoy chapter 17 and apologizes for neglecting my duties as and author **

* * *

Chapter 17

"It's been only how many days now?" Emotion asked the computer

"Three days since the three other xenomorphs were placed in the same chamber as the Queen and since X-2.0 1's demonstration," The computer answered

"And she's only now just showing signs of possible fertilization?" Emotion asked

"Correct, according to my scans she is showing the possible signs of pregnancy. This is just a calculated analysis compared to the closest thing in my database that I could find to match the physiology of the xenomorph; we may have found the answer to our xenomorph shortage problem"

"This is incredible!" Emotion exclaimed. "Computer contact Fetch-X and 999 and the tell them to meet me at the Queen's chambers"

It was an amazing sight at what they had found when they all arrived. The walls of the cell were covered in some kind of black organic substance and the queen was suspended above the ground by black supports attached to her, the ceiling and the wall. The most astounding feature was the large egg sac.

"By the Maker" Emotion said in astonishment.

The much smaller xenomorphs were constantly moving from the queen to the walls of the cell maintaining the area, as it seemed. Emotion caught a glimpse of an egg shaped object in the corner and the watched in pure fascination as another was laid and moved by a xenomorph.

"She's even started to produce eggs," Emotion said in a hush excited tone.

Fetch-X and 999 were silent as they stared at the thing that sat before them.

"We need to find away to get those eggs," Emotion said aloud to himself "Maybe if we could construct some kind of crane or arm that could fit through a small hole in the field we would open manually it'd be able to grab one"

"We'll get to work on that right away my lord," 999 said.

"Excellent, make sure you make it out of the new acid resilient metal, I don't want to take any risks with this," Emotion said, taking a step closer to the cell.

Number 1 made his way down the ramp, and stood next to 999 and Fetch-X.

"I am sorry to bother you my liege, but one of the battle droids guarding the prisoners over heard them say something about managing to send a distress call to a Republic cruiser in a nearby system," Number 1 informed the captain.

Emotion's head switched to anger as he turned to face the droid.

"You are just now informing me of this" He said angrily

"I wasn't aware of the situation until now. According to the scanner, not one Republic vessel has entered Felucian space since the destruction of the cargo ship," Number 1 quickly added.

Emotion's mood changed again and he was again happy.

"Excellent, make sure to keep it that way and I want extra security added to this area as well," Emotion said rejoining the group.

Number 1 nodded and left to go pass on the orders.

"999 I want you to begin the construction of the egg extractor immediately. Fetch-X, continue to supervise the security of the xenomorphs," Emotion ordered the others.

"Yes sir," Fetch-X and 999 said together.

"Excellent, now then I don't want to be bothered from my research until the crane is completed and the eggs can be removed" Emotion said as he turned to head out "Oh I almost forgot Fetch-X I will also need you to assist 999 when he begins removing the eggs, we don't want anything bad to happen while the eggs are being removed"

Fetch-X said "Understood, sir"

With that taken care of Captain Emotion turned to leave to allow the two to work.

Back in Emotion's lab, X-2.0 1 was restrained to table, his head turned so that the mechanical half was facing up towards the ceiling. Emotion moved quickly, but quietly from the table holding the restrained 2.0 unit and his own desk. He was about to upload a program into the 2.0 unit that should eliminate the free will of the organic half of the 2.0 unit. Most 2.0 units didn't need the program installed, but with subjects like the clones, they tend to need a little extra to make them more obedient.

The program was completely and utterly unethical and inhumane. The fact that it practically destroys the free will of an individual and turns them into nothing more then and organic droid whose only function is to obey commands and follow orders went against several laws set by the Galactic Republic.

Emotion stopped and stood next to the table where X-2.0 1 lay. If the program is to work it had to be inputted while the unit was awake and functioning. This of course was the most dangerous part of the procedure because if the subject wasn't correctly restrained it could free itself and attack.

Emotion flipped open the control panel in his armor and activated X-2.0 1.

Immediately X-2.0 1 jerked awake with a gasp. It took in its surroundings and began to struggle against the restraints binding it to the operation table.

"You can struggle all you want, it won't do you any good," Emotion said, taunting the 2.0 unit.

"Release me now, Machine, and your death will be quick" The cyborg hissed at Emotion.

Emotion ignored the threat and pulled out an retractable cord from the control panel in his armor walked to the head of the table and plugged the other end into an open slot on the cybernetic half of the cyborg's head. Emotion then typed in a series of commands into the control unit in his armor.

X-2.0 1 suddenly let out a sharp cry of pain "What are you doing to me?!" It cried out in pain

"I'm making you more obedient. The program being downloaded strengthens the signal that controls your mechanical half and the one that I have. This means that both the 2.0 program and I have full control of your body, organic and mechanical," Emotion said, with almost no emotion

The 2.0 unit was about to try and attack the droid captain again, despite the restraints, only to find his anger and hatred for the droid grow less and less. Eventually the cyborg lost all of its desire to kill the droid and to escape. X-2.0 1 let out a sigh and relaxed on to the table as the Obedience Program did its work.

A sound chimed from the Emotion's armor control panel. Emotion looked at the screen to the see the words "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE" flash across it. Emotion removed the restraints binding X-2.0 1 to the lab table and removed the connection cord from its cybernetic head.

Emotion closed his control panel and said in a clear and loud voice "Xenomorph 2.0 Unit Number 1 can you hear me?"

The 2.0 unit moved into a sitting position and said "I hear can hear you clearly captain, I am awaiting your orders"

The yellow light in Emotion's head almost seems to brighten at that comment. However this wasn't exactly a sure sign that the Obedience Program was working.

"Unit, do you wish to kill me?" Emotion asked

"Of course not, captain, to kill you would go against my prime objective which is to serve under you and to guarantee your goal of perfecting organics is accomplished" X-2.0 1 answered.

Emotion almost shouted with joy, the program worked. Now that X-2.0 1 had been made completely obedient he could on turning more xenomorphs into 2.0 units and then he could continue his research on the xenomorphs without Count Dooku and General Grievous breathing down his neck.

"Power down X-2.0 1, I need some time to myself to think and I do believe you could some rest of your own," Emotion told the cyborg.

The 2.0 unit nodded before lying back down on the table to rest. Emotion hurried back to desk to pick out which xenomorph he should upgrade next and to come up with ways of controlling the queen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Look at that another chapter yay! Sorry if things in this chapter seemed rushed or anything. I want to move the action along. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

The queen watched as the machines moved the new equipment around here prison. It has been days since she lost contact with her child that the machines had tortured and tried to make in to one of them. Ever since that day the queen has been planning an escape, a way for her and her children to take revenge on the machines for imprisoning them here and experimenting on them. That day was near; for the machines have finished building the device they plan on using to retrieve the eggs she has been laying. The queen watched as they moved the device into position, for her plan to work everything had to be timed out perfectly and executed so, in order for it to work.

* * *

Captain Emotion sat in his private quarters, his feet resting on his desk as he reclined in his chair and polished a clone trooper helmet from his collection.

"James, the team is about to extract an egg from the queens chamber" the computer informed the captain

"Excellent, tell them to move forward with the extraction when they are ready and let me know when the task is accomplished," Emotion replied, wiping of some smudge from the helmet.

"Also, you are receiving a call from-"

"Put it through" Emotion said, interrupting the computer before it could finish.

The computer answered by putting the call through while Emotion continued to polish the helmet.

"Hello, you've reached Captain James Emotion's 2.0 Program's Felucia operations base. I am Captain Emotion and how can help you be a better organic today?" Emotion said without looking up from the helmet.

"I'm glad that things are going so well with your task that you have the time to slack off, Captain" said a cold and curl voice.

Emotion immediately recognized the voice and fell out of his chair onto the floor. He quickly hopped right back up to see a holographic image of General Grievous.

"General, why what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you to check up on me until tomorrow" Emotion said, both surprised and embarrassed.

"I'll be going to battle against the Republic soon, I wanted to check up on things before I left," Grievous said

"Well I can assure you, general, everything is going perfectly here. Nothing new to report and Count Dooku should have his first Xenomorph 2.0 unit delivered to him in a matter of days. I'm still working out a few bugs, but I believe I have come up with an answer to the obedience problem," Emotion informed the general

"Good I was being to think this project would fail like all the others," Grievous said, testing Emotion's tolerance

"Well, you have no need to worry, general, everything is under control," Emotion said calmly.

Right after Emotion spoke that last word; the communicator in his armor began to beep.

Emotion quickly flipped open his armor panel and said "This better be important Number 1, I'm in the middle of something right now"

"My apologize, Captain, but we've received word from security that Xenomorph 13 among several others are acting strangely" said Number 1's voice

"How strangely" Emotion asked

"They seem to be in pain or something sir" Number 1 answered.

"Tell security to stand by and have Fetch-X secure X-13, I'll be down there shortly,"

With that Emotion closed the panel and turned to face the general

"It seems you've spoken to soon" Grievous commented.

"Yes it seems we have. Well general good luck to you in your battles and I will contact you once this problem is resolved," Emotion said walking past the hologram.

The image of Grievous disappeared and Emotion stepped out of his office into the main control station in the center of the base and at the top of the tower. Emotion walked into the center of the room and sat at the control chair there. He imputed some commands into the counsel in the arms of the chair and the screen in front of him lit up. The screen showed the Xenomorph cells as Fetch-X and a group of grappler droids approached the cell containing X-13.

Emotion pressed another button on the counsel and said "Fetch-X, begin with the operation"

* * *

Fetch-X and the grappled droids stood outside the cell containing X-13. X-13 and the other xenomorphs were either curled up in balls screeching or lying in a corner unmoving or vise versa. X-13 was curled up in a ball unmoving in the center of his cell.

"Fetch-X, begin with the operation" came Captain Emotion's voice over the speakers.

Fetch-X looked to make sure that grappler droids were in position and then moved to a console next to the cell door. Any of the holding cells could be opened from the control tower, to make things more convenient for the operations, Captain Emotion installed separate control consoles for each cell so they didn't have to wait for the control tower to open the cell for them. Each console on the cell could only be used if they had the pass code, 999, Fetch-X and Captain Emotion were the only ones that had the pass code.

Fetch-X looked back to the grappler droids, nodded his head to them and then entered the pass code into the console. The energy field door of the cell disappeared, X-13 remained unmoving. Fetch-X moved into the cell slowly, he had his electro-net launcher ready and another hand on his vibroblade. As he approached the unmoving xenomorph, he checked its vitals using his scanners and saw that xenomorph was healthy.

Fetch-X continued his cautious approach to the xenomorph. When he reached it he nudged it with his foot and got no response. He squatted down and removed an electro collar from his side and was about to fasten it to the xenomorphs neck when suddenly, X-13 jumped up, leapt over Fetch-X and made a beeline for the exit.

Fetch-X was quick to spin around and launch an electro-net from his gun. X-13, however, was ready for this and leaped to the side, barely dodging the net as it flew by. The grappler droids were quick to spring into action as the xenomorph approached them. X-13 was much quicker and more agile than the droid were and pounced onto one before any of others could react.

X-13 knocked the droid into the control panel for the cell across from his. The other xenomorphs had sprung into action as well and waited at the doors of their cells as X-13 sent his tail through the midsection of the droid and right into the control panel of the cell. The cell door opened and the xenomorph quickly jumped at the next droid.

"Back away from the control panels!" Fetch-X shouted as he made a run at X-13.

The grappler droids were quick to obey as they worked on dealing with the other fast footed xenomorph. X-13 jumped off the grappler droid it had just killed only to be tackled by Fetch-X.

As Fetch-X and X-13 wrestled on the ground the grappler droid were having very little success in capturing the other escaped xenomorph. The other xenomorph was too fast for the droids and it was also smarter. The queen had told it and it's sibling exactly what to do and how to do it, using its speed to its advantage the other xenomorph managed to get a grappler droid to destroy the control panel for yet another cell, releasing another xenomorph.

Fetch-X and X-13 were in heated battle, both knew exactly what to expect from the other and as the grappler droid attempted to keep things under control, more and more xenomorphs were being released. Fetch-X managed to throw X-13 off of him as the alarm went off and turrets deployed from the ceiling. A force field appeared over the ramps leading to the other levels as the building went to lock down.

The automated turrets began firing down into the room in hopes of hitting the several xenomorphs that ran wild. They managed to get a few lucky shots, taking out a xenomorph or two, but the xenomorphs were using the already chaotic situation to their benefit by jumping from wall to wall to the floor and to the ceiling, causing blaster fire to be shot at every direction. The grappler droid, focused solely on the xenomorphs were oblivious to the wild turret fire and were often destroyed by the turrets

Fetch-X expertly dodged the turret fire, threw a vibroblade dagger at a xenomorph, impaling it in the head, before once again tackling X-13 to the floor. All of the grappler droids had been destroyed and the xenomorphs turned their attention to both the turrets and finding a way out.

Fetch-X had X-13 pinned. All he cared about was making sure that X-13, the abomination that it was, didn't make it out of the cells alive. The others could deal with the other xenomorphs, but X-13 had to die. X-13 however had other plans and impaled Fetch-X threw the back with it's tail, the bladed end went clean through the droid. Fetch-X didn't care, he grabbed the bladed end of the tail and using all the energy he had, brought it down and into the xenomorph itself. X-13 let out a scream of pain as it was impaled with its own weapon and tried to throw the droid off but the two were impaled together and Fetch-X wasn't letting go. In the last few moment of his life Fetch-X brought his vibroblade down into the skull of X-13, killing the xenomorph. Fetch-X then collapsed onto the dead xenomorph and watched in fear for the others, as xenomorphs scurried about the ceiling and the floor.

"Captain…I…I have failed you…activate the building's fail safe, incinerate them all," Fetch-X said to Emotion, before going offline.

* * *

999 and the battle droid were moving the claw into place to retrieve the eggs when the alarms went off. 999 and the other droids stopped what they were doing as they looked around for any sign of distress or danger.

That was when one of the xenomorphs with the queen pushed the claw out of the hole in the barrier that had been made so they could retrieve the eggs and squired out while the droids were distracted, the other xenomorphs followed quickly behind it.

999 was shocked back into reality when he heard blaster fire. He turned to see a destroyed battle droid thrown from the control panel of the crane as two other xenomorphs jumped over and headed for the other battle droids and 999.

The battle droids immediately opened fire on the xenomorphs but had little luck taking care of them. As one was dismembering a battle droid, 999 opened fire and managed to kill the xenomorph before being tackled by another. 999 tried to throw the xenomorph off but it was useless. The xenomorph opened its jaw mouth wide and its inner mouth was propelled forward and went into the organic part of 999's head.

The xenomorph leapt off the dead cyborg and made a run for the tunnel, only to be crushed as the large, heavy, metal door to the tunnel closed. The reaming xenomorph was less worried about escaping and more worried about freeing the queen. It searched the room for a control panel like the ones for the other cells. Emotion had been extra cautious with queen however and they only way to open her cell was from the control tower. Two turrets dropped from the ceiling and made quick work of the xenomorphs. The queen hissed angrily at the two turrets, safe behind the force field but imprisoned until her children could make it to the main building.

* * *

Emotion watched in terror as the action on the screen in front of him unfolded. Fetch-X's last words had barely reached him before he activated the bases lock down and ordered Sniffles, Number 1 and Number 2 to gather all of their forces to destroy the oncoming wave of escaped xenomorphs.

The only fail safe Emotion had was the bases self-destruct and lockdown. The xenomorphs were smart enough to use the automated turrets against themselves and they had found the services tunnels in the flooring and ceiling of the bases that maintenance droids used and were freeing the other xenomorphs before making their way to the main building. Luckily the queen was still imprisoned but it would only be a matter of time until she was free.

"All droids report to your battle stations, the base is entering lockdown mode and the xenomorphs have escaped," Emotion ordered through the speakers.

The droids in the control were quick to leave their posts and marched to the elevator. They would then ride the elevator to the main floor before taking up positions in the room with the elevator, the main hanger bay or the other access tunnel that lead to the research building.

Emotion was now alone as he watched the monitors. "Number 1, report" Emotion ordered.

"Number 1 do you read me?" came Emotions voice through his communicator.

* * *

Number 1 watched as battle droids and super battle droids moved to their positions and as barricades were created against the door to the access tunnel of the research lab.

"Number 1 if you can hear me the xenomorphs are traveling by the maintenance tunnels so watch the walls, the floors and the ceiling," Emotion warned Number 1

"Rodger, Rodger, Captain. All droids are in position and ready to fire when ordered," Number 1 replied

"Forget about waiting for an order as soon as they show up open fire!" Emotion ordered.

"Understood" Number 1 replied back.

Number 1 was nervous, he had seen the xenomorphs in action and wasn't quite ready to face them. Number 2 moved a Gatling gun into place and stood behind it, ready to face the horde. Sniffles approached Number 1.

"What is the captain's plan if they get through us?" Sniffles asked

"I don't know, but I am sure the captain would rather destroy the entire facility before letting one of them out into the wild," Number 1 answered.

The room got quite as all the droids settled into their positions. The tension could be felt in the air. All the droid were mechanical and knew they would die in battle for the Separatists cause, they were nervous because they weren't programmed to face the monsters that were approaching.

_Beeeeep…Beep.. Beep beep beep beep beepbeepbeep_

The beeping of the motion tracker quickly gained in speed as the movement of xenomorphs got closer and closer until they were right on top of the droids.

Xenomorphs burst from the floor and the ceiling and descended onto the droids. Although the droid outnumbered the xenomorphs, the xenomorphs were much faster than the droids however and the first few minutes of blaster fire, the xenomorphs had taken down more than enough droids.

Number 2 opened fire with the Gatling gun as Sniffles and Number 1 opened fire as well. Blaster fire was all over the place as the droids tried to shoot down the xenomorphs that jumped from the top of the few ships in the hanger to the walls.

"Short, controlled bursts!" Number 1 shouted

A xenomorph dropped from the ceiling on top of Sniffles and quickly clawed at the spider droid. Number 1 turned and opened fire. The xenomorph was blasted of the spider droid and hit the floor. Number 1 quickly moved and emptied the power pack into the xenomorph, making sure it was dead.

"Sniffles are you alright?" Number 1 asked as he moved over to the spider droid, replacing the power pack he had just used up.

Sniffles was badly damaged and the acid from the xenomorph was eating away at the droid's armor. Although Sniffles was still shooting at the xenomorphs, it was clear that he wouldn't make it.

There was an explosion as a miss placed blaster shot hit some of the fuel cells and Number 1 ducked beside the spider droid. Number 2 came running and got down beside Number 1.

"Things are getting out of hand these things are too fast and they've taken down most of our forces" Number 2 said over the sound of yet another explosion.

"You two have to get to the Captain, take him to the weapons and droid factory building and then get off the planet," Sniffles urged the two, doing his best to stay online.

"We aren't going to leave you, we have to make sure these things are taken care of," Number 1 said.

A xenomorph appeared in front of the two battle droid commanders and the both opened fire on it. The xenomorph dropped dead.

"It's no use, we'll cover you just save the captain," Sniffles said, this time more as an order than a plead.

Number 1 was about to argue, when Captain Emotions voice came over his communicator.

"Number 1, Number 2, get out of there this a lost battle. Meet me at the teleporter for the other building," Emotion ordered.

Number 1 looked at Number 2 before Sniffles shouted at them to go. Number 1 and Number 2 got up and ran for the door. The two made it to the door and Number 2 ran through, heading for the main room. Number 1 stopped and looked back to see Sniffles get over ran by two xenomorphs. There was then suddenly an explosion as Sniffles activated his self-destruct function, killing himself and taking the two xenomorphs with him. Number 1 then turned into the hallway, closed the door and locked it behind before running to catch up to his brother.

Number 1 made it into the main room to see Number 2 and Captain Emotion.

"Hurry Number 1! We have to make it to the teleporter before they get through!" Emotion ordered waving the droid towards him.

Number 1 hurried over to them and the three exited through one of the extra doors and then hurried down the seven shaped hallway to the teleporter.

"Before I headed to the elevator I managed to send a distress signal along with a recorded message that tells them to destroy this base" Emotion told the two as the ran down the hall. "Once this base is destroyed the other two will self-destruct,"

"What if they don't destroy the base or nobody picks up the distress beacon?" Number 1 asked

"Then the fail safe will activate. I set it to activate in six standard months, that way someone is bound to find out what happened here and agree to destroy the base," Emotion answered as they turned a corner.

"What does the fail safe actually do?" Number 2 asked

"The reactor will reach critical mass and explode destroying the base, resulting in the destruction of the other to facilities and a crater of about half the size of a good sized moon," Emotion answered as they reached the teleporter at the end of the hall way.

"Why such a large explosion?" Number 1 asked, a little surprised.

"If this base was ever discover I wanted to make sure that it couldn't be taken by the enemy and that if it ever was the base could destroy itself and take everything else with it. Besides it the only way to make sure we kill every last one of those thing," Emotion answered, with such hatred you would be surprised that he was actually fascinated with the creatures.

"Now then enough talk get on the teleporter pad" Emotion ordered.

"What about the research and the 2.0 unit" Number 2 asked

"After everything happened here, I couldn't wish these creatures on anyone, as for X-2.0 1 I activated him before I left he should be able to take care of himself now come let's hurry before they catch up to us," Emotion answered quickly

Number 1 and 2 nodded and were about to step on to the pad when the floor gave way under Number 1. A xenomorph popped out of the hole it made and impaled Number 1 through the chest Number 2 turned to fire on it only have the tail go through his chest as well.

Emotion let out an angry no and shot the creature with his zap cannon, completing destroying most of its upper body. Emotion grabbed both bodies of his two commanders and stepped on the teleporter pad. In a flash of light he was gone, only to appear in another flash of light in the weapons and droid factory building.

Frightened, Emotion carried the bodies of Number 1 and Number 2 over to a corner next to some heavy weapons. Emotion sat down in the corner, clinging to the bodies of his two closest friends. There he sat waiting and hoping that someone would pick up his distress beacon, heed his warning and destroy the base.


End file.
